Make a move
by KaiTouzokuou
Summary: Bakura, Yami and Marik are given another chance at life. Bakura wants his new found emotions to leave, Yami is worried for his love sick hikari and Marik looks for forgiveness from his hikari. Pairings still working that out .
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Yu-gi-oh! or the Characters, the story is my own.**

**Title is from the song 'Make a move' By Icon for hire. I felt it fit with the story, I do not own the song in any way.**

**I am also truly sorry for any grammer or spelling errors I might have left unnoticed when rereading this chapter, hopefully I wont be writing at 4 in the morning again!**

* * *

**~Yuugi~**

Yuugi sighed as he rolled over on his bed. He glared at his alarm clock, who's blinding red numbers read 1:00AM. He had be having a hard time sleeping for the past few months since Yami, or rather Atemu, had finally been laid to rest. He had missed his Yami and was becoming more and more depressed now that he was gone.

Truth be told he was partly glad that Yami wasn't there, this in turn made him feel guilty. He was beginning to enjoy the privacy he had lacked when Yami came into his life. He no longer had to worry about someone watching his every move and reading his every thought. It made him feel rather paranoid and from time to time he found himself still worrying about what Yami had thought of what was running through his mind, only to remember Yami was no longer there.

Over time Yuugi had realized how much Yami had truly meant to him. Yuugi loved the Pharaoh deeply. Not romantically, but as a brother. He realized that he had truly looked up to him like a younger brother would his older brother. True they were, in all reality, the same person, but it didn't change the fact that Yami was much older and much wiser then Yuugi. Being an only child Yuugi felt that he had lost a lot more then just a peace of himself, he had truly lost his most important friend.

Sure Yuugi still had his friends from school and he loved them deeply, but it wasn't the same. Yami and him connected on a much deeper level of understanding. They were after all the same person. Yuugi longed to have someone there for him again and he truly wish that he could have a friend that would just know what he was feeling as he felt it. He knew that this was a bit much to ask for, normal people didn't connect with one another like that. But then again, Yuugi wasn't a normal person.

Yuugi was the light half of a Pharaoh's soul. He, in a way, lived 5000 years ago. Back then he and Yami were one and the same. There was no Yuugi and Yami, it was just Atemu and nothing more. Some how the spirit had been forced apart and the light had been reborn as Yuugi Mutou and the darkness had been locked inside the Puzzle.

Glaring out the window Yuugi shifted. He had never liked thunder storms and he liked them a lot less now that they were interfering with his thoughts. As hard as it might have been to believe he had been longing for time to himself to think about all that he had been through. If he couldn't sleep at one in the morning he couldn't seem to think of a better time to reflect on past events.

Yuugi rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling above him. Now that he truly thought about it, he was glad that all that had happened in the past between Atemu and Bakura had happened. If it hadn't he never would have gotten Yami. In fact, he might not have even been born and if he was would he had been the same?

Sighing again he closed his eyes and bagged for himself to fall asleep. He had school in the morning and he had a feeling that if he fell asleep in class again he would just making his friends worry more. Then that would lead to them playing 20 questions with him till he finally came up with a reason why he couldn't sleep the night before. Lucky for him last time there was a program on the TV all about duel monster and it ran till midnight and they bought that.

The storm seemed to rage more and more making it hard for Yuugi to even think anymore. Flashes of lightening brightened his room and the wind rattled his window. He was sure his grandfather had said that the storm wasn't meant to be this bad. It felt almost like the gods had damned him from sleep.

Even with his eyes already closed, Yuugi had to force them shut as much as he could as a flash of lightening seemed to drag out. Thunder seemed to shake his room and the wind sounded like it was trying to force his window in. He wondered if maybe he should be getting up and waking up his mother and grandfather before heading to the basement. It seemed more like a tornado was about to hit and he wondered out his family was sleeping through this.

After a moment he realized the light was not dying down, in fact it was getting brighter. Slowly Yuugi opened his eyes and quickly shut them. He covered his closed eyes with his hands and put pressure on them. He felt as if the light had almost melted his eyes right out of their sockets and now the burned unbelievably. He hissed in pain and soon the lightening seemed to die down.

Yuugi sat up and groaned still keeping the pressure on his eyes. _"There is no way that was just lightening, if it was that was some lightening."_ He thought bitterly as he pulled the blankets off of his legs and swung them over the edge of his bed. He rubbed his eyes again before opening them. He thought about going to go see his mother about his eyes and tell her about how bad the storm was getting.

His eyes still stung as he looked at his window. There were a few blotchy spots in his vision, but soon he was able to see as clearly as he normally would in the dark. He waited a few moments before reaching over to turn on his lamp. He didn't want to hurt his eyes more then they already were.

Switching on his lamp he turn his head and let out a small gasp. He rubbed his eyes to make sure they weren't playing tricks on him and when he opened them there they were, literally standing there in all their glory. "Well this is awkward." A harsh voice snapped. Yuugi looked to his right to see the thief himself standing there arms crossed and glaring across the room ignoring Yuugi. He heard someone let out a yawn and looked over to the thief's feet to find Marik rubbing his eyes lazily as if he had just woken up. "Don't look at me its not like I planed this. If I had you better believe I would have planed for there to be clothing." Snapped superior sounding voice. Yuugi looked to his left and saw Yami standing there with his back to him, head turned to glare across the room at Bakura.

Yuugi's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe this was happening, it had to have been a dream. If it was he knew he would never want to wake up again. He would be happy to sleep the rest of his life away just to have Yami there with him. "Y-Yami?" Yuugi spoke just barely above a whisper. Almost as if he were scared that if he spoke to loudly Yami would disappear and never be seen again.

**~Yami~**

Yami felt an odd sense of calm as he lay where ever he was. His mind was blank and all thoughts were gone. He felt no emotions except for the calmness. There was no need for any other emotions anymore and he wasn't sure why. Peace, he was at peace with himself. Not knowing how he got there or how he became so at peace, but he knew he never wanted it to end. He would give anything to continue feeling this way.

Sadly he felt his body being forced into moving. He wasn't sure how, but it was almost as if he floated down a stream and the water was now no longer as calm as he had felt, it now raged and forced him to move away from where ever it is that he was.

There was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind as he was being forced away from his peaceful state of mind. It felt almost as if he had forgotten something very important. Like there was something he was meant to do.

The water seemed to show him no mercy as it flung his body into different directions. It was almost as if it were confused and couldn't make up its mind as to what to do with him. He knew what he wanted, he wanted to go back to that calmer part of the stream. He wanted to float lazily there and not have to worry about anything ever again.

Oddly enough even with the water moving him around so much he felt no pain. His eyes were closed, but he knew he was surrounded by light, but knew there was no sun. Even in the water he felt oddly warm. The water also most defiantly did not feel wet. He moved his hand to feel the water rush through his fingers, but he felt nothing.

Soon all movement stopped. He was laying still on his back. When he moved his fingers he felt his nails dig into something hard. He could feel himself frown, he knew that something was wrong. His body tingled as if he could feel the blood running through his veins for the first time.

Opening his eyes he looked around, the light was gone and the warmth his body felt was slowly leaving him. He shivered as he stared around the dark space confused. It took him a moment before he realized that he could move more then just his hands. Soon he found himself sitting awkwardly as he tried to remember something more then the stream.

He heard someone groan after a moment. There some movement and he soon found that he wanted to be standing. Fear gripped his heart as he used something next to him to pull himself to his felt. He stood shakily for a moment before trying to look around again. All at once light was back and he closed his eyes quickly. It hurt for a moment, but he forced himself to open his eyes. He was scared, he didn't like this unease that he felt.

When he was able to see clearly his memories came flooding back all at once as his eyes landed on a pale man with silvery hair that reached his shoulders. His brown eyes glared into his as he spoke to him harshly. "Well this is awkward." He spoke as if it were all his fault. Yami forced himself to stand tall, he was not going to seem weak in front of his enemy. A yawn was heard and he looked down to see that Marik had too come back with them. "Don't look at me its not like I planed this. If I had you better believe I would have planed for there to be clothing." He snapped at the thief noticing that he as well as Bakura where unclothed. He felt awkward seeing the thief like this. But Bakura seemed unnaturally comfortable like this. Almost as if this were an every day thing for him or at least he was quiet proud of his body either way Yami didn't like this.

"Y-Yami?" Yami's eyes widened as he realized just where he was. He quickly took note to the room and turned to face the one person he felt over joyed to see. "Yuugi?" He watched as tears streamed down Yuugi's face as he looked at Yami in disbelief. Soon a shy smile graced his lips and he flung himself forward and clung to Yami almost as if for dear life. Yami put his arms at once around Yuugi and held him close. "I can't believe it, it's really you!" Yuugi's voice was barely above a whisper. Yami smiled to himself. How could he have forgotten his little light so easily?

"You two are going to make me sick." Snapped a very annoyed Bakura. Yami turned and glared at the thief. "Oh are you still here?" He asked as he stepped away from Yuugi. "Well what would you have me do? Run around town naked, I for one and not about to do that. Also I would like some answers." Yami looked at him confused. "Oh come off it Pharaoh, how the hell did you bring us here and well we are on the topic why would you bring me and this idiot back with you?" Bakura pointed down at Marik. Marik was on his feet quickly. "HEY!" He glared down at Bakura whom was ignoring him for the most part.

**~Yuugi~**

Yuugi couldn't hold back a giggle as he watched Marik glare down at Bakura. Bakura snapped his gaze at Yuugi and he shrunk back. Yami moved to stand in front of him protectively as he glared at Bakura. "Well thief your guess is as good as mine." Yami snapped. Yuugi was confused. If Yami hadn't been the reason why they were back and Bakura wasn't the reason then how did they get back. One looked a Marik told him that it was for sure not him. He looked more confused then Bakura and Yami were.

Sighing Yuugi spoke up. "Maybe we should get you guys something to wear for now, then try to figure this all out?" Yami turned and looked calmly down at Yuugi. He nodded his agreement and watched as Yuugi went over to his closet. Bakura and Marik both stepped aside as Yuugi walked up to them. He opened his closet and started digging through it. "I don't think you will have anything that would fit us little one." Marik said from behind him. He turned to him and could feel his face flush. _"Little one? I'm not that little, okay maybe I am." _Yuugi turned back to what he was doing. "I have a few cousins that gave me their old cloths, they are around your guys sizes. Well kinda." He said eyeing Marik, he was a bit bigger then both Yami and Bakura. Now that he thought about it Yami seemed taller then he remembered.

Pulling out some cloths he handed them to Bakura and Marik before walking over to Yami. "These will have to do for you guys for now." Yami pulled on a white dress shirt and black jeans. They seemed to fit him perfectly. Yuugi sat down on his bed and looked over to Bakura and Marik. Marik looked a bit uncomfortable with the black shirt that Yuugi had given him and it seemed a bit to tight for him. "Marik you don't have to wear it." Yuugi smiled at the relieved look on Marik's face as he pulled it off and just through on a black sweater and blue jeans. Looking over at Bakura he didn't seem to care what he was wearing and just pulled on the white t-shirt and blue jeans and sat down on the floor waiting.

"So, none of you know how you got back?" Bakura looked to Marik and he shrugged as he sat down on Yuugi's desk chair. Yami sat down beside Yuugi, "Aibou, did you have anything to do with this?" Yuugi shook his head. "I don't think so, I mean I did miss you a lot, but I didn't look into bringing you back." Yuugi felt guilt once he had said that. "I mean, I just thought, you might be happy." Yami put his hand on Yuugi's hand and smiled at him. "It's alright, I understand Yuugi. I am not mad at you for not trying to bring me back." Yuugi smiled at Yami grateful that he was so understanding.

Bakura snorted. "As nice as all that is, this still doesn't change the fact that we are here when we all know we should be dead." Bakura's words were bitter. Yami turned to glare at him. "Thief, its not like any of us planed this." Bakura rolled his eyes, "Well we know you didn't because you would have given us cloths." Bakura half joked. Yuugi watched as Yami tried to hold back a smile. "Does it really matter how we got back?" Marik asked looking bored. "I mean for whatever reason we were given a second chance and if I'm not mistaken me and Bakura never should have been given one." Bakura looked to the floor and glared. He knew there was truth in Marik's words. They had both done terrible things.

Yuugi looked to Yami with concern. Yami sighed, "Everyone is entitled to a second chance Marik, even you and the thief." Marik looked to Yami almost hopefully. Bakura continued to glare at the ground. "Don't get your hopes up Marik, I bet your hikari wont feel the same way."

* * *

**This is my first fiction in years so please do review and let me know what you think. Even if you don't I wont stop writing, it would just make me happy knowing what you all think of my writing and would mean a lot to me!**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it and continue to read more of my stories in the future!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2! I am very sorry for any more bad grammar or spelling mistakes. I have only slept about 2 hours in the past 30 hours and for some reason am not tired enough to sleep yet. Either way I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**~Bakura~**

Yami glared across the room at Bakura after he spoke. Bakura narrowed his eyes at him daring him to speak. The Pharaoh had never been one to back down to Bakura. "Thief really, must you always make other people feel bad about themselves?" Bakura rolled his eyes as he took note to Yuugi getting up and walking over to Marik, the look of pity visible in his eyes. "Your one to talk Pharaoh." Bakura snapped. "I have never done anything to you thief." Yami snapped back glaring daggers at the thief.

"Marik don't listen to him, I'm sure Malik will give you a chance." Marik once a get looked hopeful, but this time it was clear he was a bit unsure. "Oh for the love of Ra, me and that idiot have been here no more then 10 minutes and you already believe that he has changed?" Bakura spat out angrily. "People change thief, but it has become clear that you haven't." Bakura glared at Yami. He loathed him more then anything in this world. "Yes Pharaoh people change, for what ever reason they do." Bakura stood swiftly and made his way to the door. It was clear no one was about to stop him. "I changed many years ago and I have no reason to change back to so weak pathetic thing. You are more then welcome to be that if you wish Marik, I have no reason to stop you, but it doesn't matter if they believe you. What matters is if Malik will ever believe you." With that said Bakura walked out of the room and down the hall.

Bakura stood outside of the game shop, the icy wind whipping his hair across his face. He shiver, he was unused to having his own body. Feeling everything as if for the first time. The wind in his hair, the rain splattering across his face and his cloths sticking to his skin as he became soaked with rain. It had been far to long.

Closing his eyes he tilted his head back. He sighed loving the feeling more then anything else. Thinking about it the only thing this body had felt was pain up until this point. _"No, it wasn't the body that felt the pain. It was the soul."_ Whatever the Pharaoh had been through after his death must had been amazing. The thief could tell by the look in his eyes, he had been at peace with his death. He had felt no pain. _"Maybe its not so bad that he came back."_ Bakura thought bitterly. _"Surely his being here must be hell in itself for him."_

Bakura's after life had been less peaceful. He had to relive time and time again, the death of his people. The abuse he had felt as a child when he was forced to fend for himself and the pain of the torture he had suffered at the hands of the Pharaohs men.

A shiver ran down his spine as he forced himself to run a hand through his hair. It was over now and he wouldn't have to relive it ever again. That didn't by any means mean he would change and become 'good' in the eyes of the Pharaoh. _"What ever Marik had been through must have been pretty bad for him to change so willingly." _He wasn't annoyed with the younger Yami. No in his mind Marik was nothing more then a child.

"Bakura?" The thief's eyes snapped open as he turned around to stare at Yami. He looked at the thief as if he was guilty of something. Shifting from one foot to the other and looked anywhere but at the thief, Bakura was reminded of a small child that had just been caught doing something he shouldn't. This was definitely out of character for him. "Listen about what I said-" Bakura cut him of before he could finish. "Drop it, its over with." He didn't want to hear the Pharaoh's sorry, he felt that the Pharaon should feel guilt, it was his fault Bakura was the way he was.

A moment past and the thief eyed Yami. He noticed that he had been lucky enough to be given his old body back. Now the thief had to look up to him when speaking, which was a first. His skin was tanned and his hair seemed more wild then before. Bakura watched as he shivered and for a moment he caught the Pharaoh's gaze. "You must be freezing, come on lets get back inside we can get something else for you to wear."

Bakura looked up to the sky and ignored Yami. It was true he was freezing. His feet burned as if they were on fire and his hands trembled as he slid them into the pockets of his pants.

Closing his eyes again he listened to the sound of the wind. Thunder broke out and flashes were seen even with his eyes closed. He could hear the Pharaoh call out his name again, he could feel him walking towards him. _"Old habits really do die hard."_

Taking in a deep breath he opened his eyes and turned back to the Pharaoh. Bakura stared into his eyes for a moment and was reminded of Egypt. It felt like almost yesterday that he first met the Pharaoh. His eyes were the same ruby red as they had been back then, only now they were more gentle. "I learned something new today." Bakura spoke softly, "I love the rain."

**~Yami~**

Walking back into the game shop Yami closed the door and locked it. Water was all over the floor as he and Bakura stood there looking anywhere but at each other.

Yami held his breath trying to will himself to say anything to the thief. He realized that maybe what he had said had gotten to the thief more then he thought it had. When Bakura spoke outside it was almost as if he had given up all hope. He sounded almost broken.

"I'll get us some towels." Yami spoke quickly as he walked around the counter and into the back of the shop. Sure enough, there was a small washroom in the back with a few towels. He grabbed two and walked back into the front of the shop. Bakura still stood where he was before Yami had left only now he had his head turned to look out the shops windows. He watched as the rain ran down the windows, lost in his thoughts.

Yami noticed that the shirt that Yuugi had given the thief now clung to his body. Seeing as it was white it clearly hide nothing now that it was wet. Yami thought back to a few moments ago when they had all first woken up. Bakura was shirtless then too. Well he wore nothing at all, this was not something he wanted to be thinking about.

"Here." Yami said as he walked over to Bakura and handed him a white towel. Bakura took it with out a word and began drying his hair. When he was done he wasted no time removing his shirt. Yami dried his own hair as he tried to uncomfortably to keep his eyes away from the thief.

Soft foot steps were heard and soon Yuugi was standing in the game shop with them. "You went outside? No wonder you guys were taking so long!" Yuugi seemed relieved to see that Yami had brought the thief back in. Yuugi had given him a lecture about how he should be a bit more understanding to Bakura. That he should realize it would not be easy for Bakura to feel comfortable being stuck in the same house as someone that used to be his enemy.

Truth be told, Yami felt that Bakura still viewed him as an enemy. He didn't think there would be any way to change his mind. "I wanted to feel the rain." Bakura said as he rolled up his pant legs. He seemed to be talking to him self rather then Yuugi. Yuugi smiled, "Well I'm glad you came back in, it's terrible out there." Bakura grunted as he followed Yuugi back up the stairs, Yami close behind.

**~Bakura~ **

Bakura had half the mind to tell Yami off. He was uncomfortable after the Pharaoh had stood there like an idiot just staring at him. It wouldn't get past him, after all he wasn't the grate thief king for nothing. Bakura just figured that the Pharaoh had just lost his mind since his peaceful after life and did his best to ignore it.

He sat down on the floor again as he watched Yuugi dig through his closet yet again trying to find dry clothes for both Bakura and Yami. "Why did you go outside?" Marik asked Bakura from the desk chair. "To see if the gods had the balls to strike me down." Bakura smirked at the grin that slowly crept its way on Marik's face.

"Here Bakura! It's a bit big, but it should be fine for tonight." Bakura took the shirt and shorts that Yuugi handed him. Yami had left to change in the washroom. It was stupid, in Bakura's mind, that the Pharaoh was being so shy about it. After all they had all seen him naked just about an hour ago.

Bakura stripped down and got dressed. Yuugi set up two places on the floor for Marik and Bakura to sleep. Bakura laid down on his back and sighed. He looked over and Marik who pushed his bed closer to Bakura. Even if Bakura had said things to make him upset he seemed more comfortable around the thief then the other two.

Marik laid down on his side to face Bakura. Bakura smirked at him and closed his eyes. He listened as Marik soon drifted off to sleep. Yuugi sat on his bed that made a soft groaning sound as he did so. Moments later he heard the Pharaoh come back in and sit on the bed with Yuugi. They whispered to one another for a few minutes and the thief forced himself to listen.

"Did you say sorry?" Yuugi whispered. "I tried to." Yuugi let out a sigh. "He told me not to bother!" Yami slightly snapped. "Sounds like him." He listened as both of them laid down. A soft click was heard and the lights were out. "So how are we going to tell Ryou and Malik?" Yami sounded as if he didn't want to be the one to tell the two boys that their worst nightmares were back from the dead. "Leave it to me." Yuugi let out a yawn. "Aibou, get some sleep."

After a moment all was quiet. Bakura listened as the 3 other boys slept soundlessly. He rolled over and put his back to Marik. He sighed irritably as he thought about his own hikari. Yuugi had been over joyed to see Yami, he knew his hikari would most likely break down. Marik had it harder then him, Malik seemed more likely to kill his Yami then anything else.

Bakura gasped as he felt and arm slide around his waist. He glared at the wall across from him. "I don't think our hikari's will want us here." Marik whispered in Bakura's ear. Bakura turned his head to looked at Marik. "Take it off before I break it off." Bakura hissed. Marik nuzzled his nose in Bakura's hair. "Just tonight?" Bakura sighed turning back to face the wall. "Don't get any ideas tomb keeper." Bakura snapped. Marik chuckled. "I don't like guys Bakura." "You better not!"

**~Yuugi~**

Then next morning Yuugi couldn't help himself but smile as he looked down at his Yami's sleeping face. He looked over to see that Bakura and Marik were still there sound asleep. Yuugi yawned and looked at his alarm clock. He didn't think he would get up before it went off. After all he didn't get to sleep till well after 3 in the morning.

Yuugi jumped up making Yami fall off of the bed. Yami looked up annoyed at eyed Yuugi for a moment. "Whats wrong?" He asked letting out a loud yawn. "The alarm clock! Its flashing 12:00!" Yami looked at him confused. "That means that the power must have gone out!" Yuugi jumped up and ran around his room grabbing his things.

Marik let out a yawn and sat up. "Where's the fire?" He asked sleepily. "Yuugi's late for school." Yami said as he laid back down. "No get up! I can't leave till I tell my mom and grandpa about you guys!" Yuugi said as he shook Yami till he sat back up. "Why?" Marik asked confused. Bakura was now sitting there his hair a mess as he glared at Yuugi. "You want to be stuck in my room till I'm home from school?" Bakura's eyes widened as he realized he could be stuck with the Pharaoh in one room for the whole day. It didn't take long for him to get to his feet.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I feel proud of it for some reason .;!  
****Hope you all continue to read this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here I am again at 4 in the morning...writing for some reason.**

**I do not own the characters nor do I own Yu-Gi-Oh! The story is my own.**

* * *

**~Yami~**

Yami watched as Marik lifted his hand to his mouth letting out a loud yawn. He sat on the couched beside a very annoyed thief.

They had all been brought down stairs and told to wait in the living room for Yuugi to return with his mother and grandfather. It was an awkward conversation to have with Yuugi's family. They had many questions for the three other teens, but none that could be answered.

Yuugi's mother seemed even more confused then anyone else about the whole ordeal. Yami was sure the woman had little to no knowledge of whom they were and where they had come from. Not even Yami knew where they had come from this time around. But when she had asked where they had come from, the thief answered, "Well where did Yuugi come from? Can you remember? I'm sure that you know where we came from as well." The poor woman looked even more confused. She knew what he had meant, but Yami was sure she was comparing Bakura to Ryou.

"I want to go back to sleep!" Marik whined as he leaned over to place his head on Bakura's shoulder. The thief looked even more annoyed then before. He clearly wasn't one that liked to share his personal space with anyone. But for some reason he kept quiet. He looked as if he were fighting with himself about something and had no interest in acknowledging the whiny Egyptian.

Yami leaned back in the arm chair he occupied. Yuugi's mother had insisted that she feed the four of them. She wouldn't let Yuugi leave with out eating a well balanced meal. She said it was important for a growing boy. Poor Yuugi's face flushed as Bakura snickered at him. It was pretty clear that if he was going to grow he wouldn't be much taller then he was now.

A soft thumping sound brought Yami out of his thoughts for a moment. He looked over to see that Bakura now sat awkwardly with Marik's head on his lap. It wasn't hard to see that he was asleep. Bakura slowly moved away from Marik and sat down on the arm of the couch. He glared down at the younger yami as if he had planed this from the beginning.

Bakura huffed and leaned back. His narrowed eyes soon softened as he looked down at Marik almost affectionately. _"Perhaps he cares more for the tomb keeper then he lets on?" _Yami thought as he continued to watch.

Mentally he was kicking himself for staring at the thief. Not that he could help it. The t-shirt and shorts that Yuugi had given him where far to big, they looked as if they would fit Marik perfectly. The baggy white shirt he wore hung loosely off of his shoulder giving Yami almost a perfect view of Bakura's chest.

Now that he really looked at it, Bakura's skin was much paler then he had thought it was. His skin tone almost matched the white shirt he wore. Where as his silvery hair seemed to match it perfectly. This would have looked odd on anyone else, almost as if they were sick and dying. But on the thief it suited him perfectly.

Brown eyes looked up to gaze lazily back at Yami He had never noticed before the red hue that was mixed in with Bakura's brown eyes. He watched as Bakura raised a slender eyebrow at him.

Had he always looked this perfect? Yami guessed that in the heat of a battle it was hard to notice such things. But now that he had the time to really looked at him, Yami wondered if Bakura was really male in this life. _"There is no way a male should look that beautiful." _

"I know that I'm sexy Pharaoh, but drooling is really out of character for you." Yami felt his face flush when he realized that he had been caught. He should have realized this sooner when Bakura had locked eyes with him.

Staring at the thief a moment longer he saw the amusement and disgust in his eyes. Yami started to feel slightly ashamed for eyeing his worst enemy as if he were eye candy. To add to the feeling, he had been caught.

Yami found himself thanking Ra the moment Yuugi walked in and saved him from the awkwardness of the moment. He just prayed that he wouldn't notice.

**~Bakura~ **

Turning Bakura watched as Yuugi walked into the room. He had changed out of his school uniform now and was wearing a plain navy blue shirt and grey sweat pants. His mother had already called the school before Yuugi had come down and said he wouldn't been in school that day. Turns out it was nearly noon, she didn't see a point in him going to school now.

Bakura watched as Yuugi walked over to Yami and sat down on the floor in front of him. He picked up the TV remote and began channel surfing. "Mom says that breakfast is almost ready." Yami nodded awkwardly as he forced himself to stare at the TV. Bakura was glad, that kept him from staring at him.

The look on the Pharaoh's face had been enough to send a chill down Bakura's spine. It looked almost as if he were fantasizing about him. He had this lust filled look in his eyes as if he were about to jump across the small coffee table and ravish him right there. Bakura found himself missing the normal death glare the Pharaoh seemed to have reserved just for him. At least he could handle that and glare right back with no fear of his body being molested. After all his body was a gift from the gods and it was for sure to good for the Pharaoh.

Bright side if the Pharaoh now had the hots for him he could always use that to his advantage in the future. He just hopped that the future never called for it. _"That is what we call a last resort." _But even as a last resort, Bakura didn't want to even go there.

After breakfast Marik went back to bed. Yami and Yuugi cleaned the dishes and Bakura found himself sitting at the table sipping tea watching Yuugi's mother chatting away with the two boys. "It's almost like having two sons!" She said cheerfully.

Bakura grit his teeth. How can one family be so happy all the time? It was not normal, it was inhuman. _"And people call me a freak."_

Blocking out the sounds of the others, Bakura went back to his task at hand. Focusing again like he had before in the living room, he focused on reaching out to Ryou. Even if he had a body of his own he was sure he still had a connection to his lighter half.

Earlier he was sure he had almost made a connection, but then Marik had distracted him when he fell asleep on his lap. Then there was the odd behaviour of the Pharaoh. Bakura shivered again at the thought. _"Focus you idiot."_

**~Ryou~**

Ryou sat uneasily in class. Earlier he had felt like something was trying to enter his mind. As if someone were trying to pry their way into his inner most thoughts. He didn't like this feel, he was sure no one would.

The last time he had felt this way was when his yami had still been with him. The only difference was that Bakura had been more forceful. Now it was just a dull annoying feeling, but still unsettling.

Ryou let out a sigh. He was feeling stressed now. Being late for school because of the powering going out and now this feeling, today just wasn't his day.

Thankfully he had a great friend that was looking out for him. When he hadn't shown up for school, Seto gave him a quick call. Ryou had always been a light sleeper so he caught it on the first few rings. Seto was even kind enough to send his personal driver to pick up Ryou and bring him to school.

It was odd how he was now friends with Seto. They had never been close, hell they had never even talked before. Not until after Yami had been laid to rest.

Seto seemed to feel sorry for Ryou. Because of his yami, his friends were uneasy when he was around. It was clear they were forcing themselves to talk to him. Yuugi wasn't like that, but it wasn't often you could talk to him with his friends always following him around.

Lucky for Ryou, even after all he had seen, Seto didn't believe in the whole yami business. He also did not believe in his past self, Priest Seth. And he sure as hell didn't believe ancient Egypt had anything to do with this. He ignored the fact that he had seen everything that proved it was real and went about his daily life as if nothing had ever happened.

Shockingly enough Seto was a really good friend. Behind his egotistic attitude he was very kind and very understanding. Even if he choose to believe it was all fake, he did listen to Ryou as he vented about Bakura and how he had unfairly taken over his life.

Ryou was over joyed when Malik had enrolled into their school. He had gone through the same with their friends and had an equally as hard time with his own yami. The difference being that he respected Bakura and viewed him as someone that could be as kind he as Ryou. Ryou didn't hold this agents him, after all Bakura had help Malik. As well Bakura, in his own twisted way, had protected Ryou.

He did, in a weird way, miss Bakura. It was most likely due to the fact that Bakura was his yami, the other half of his soul. No, he was the other half of Akefia's soul, as well as Ryou. The light and dark. Ryou always figured that Bakura would always be there. He didn't think one could live with out the other. Then again he had lived a few years on his own before he had gotten the ring that held Bakura's trapped soul.

The bell rang and Ryou was brought out of his thoughts. He was glad that it was now time for lunch. Even with the extra sleep he had gotten, he felt drained and was unable to focus on his teacher's lessons.

"Ryou, are you feeling alright?" Ryou looked up to see Seto standing above him. Ryou smiled warmly at him. "I'm fine, just a bit tired." Seto looked down at him with no emotion. Ryou knew he knew better and sooner or later he would find out the truth. But right now, he didn't want to talk about the nagging feeling he had. He was just hoping he was just feeling paranoid.

Seto lead Ryou out of the class room and down the all to the library. That's where they always had lunch with Malik and Otogi. Malik always asked Ryou for help studying so they all spent there lunch studying together. Otogi more so was there to get his homework done so he wouldn't have to do it later.

Ryou found it was even more odd that Otogi had become friends with them. He was a bit of a drifter and from time to time hung around Yuugi and his friends. Ryou figured it was because he seemed to have a thing for Jounouchi's younger sister.

Either way Otogi had become friends with Malik when he first enrolled. Malik and Otogi were in a different class then Seto and Ryou. Otogi being the only one Malik knew he naturally clung to him. Now they spent most of their free time together.

It also turned out that Seto and Otogi were business partners. So they got along fairly well. So the 4 most unlikely people became close friends.

"Hey!" Ryou looked up to see Otogi wave from their normal table in the library. Ryou smiled at him and Malik. He gave a small wave and sat down across from Malik.

Malik was chewing on the back of his pen as he stared venomously down at his paper as if it was the latest fashion disaster. Ryou was sure it was partly Otogi's fault for Malik's new found obsession with the fashion world. Ryou was also sure it was also partly due to the fact that Malik had pretty much lived under a rock till he moved to Japan. He was also unsure what fashion was like in Egypt now a days."Need help?" Ryou asked softly. Malik looked up at him gratefully and nodded.

Ryou leaned forward and was helping Malik with some of his math homework. He was half way through a problem when a wave of dizziness hit him. The room felt as if it were spinning out of control. Holding on to the edge of the table, Ryou closed his eyes in hopes to make the spinning stop or at least easier to deal with. This only made it worse. _"Ryou?"_ Ryou grit his teeth. He was imagining the voice he had heard it really wasn't there. _"I know you can hear me."_ It was oddly gentle sounding.

All at once the feeling stopped. He sat back and let out the breath he had been holding. His fingers throbbed and when he looked down at them a few fingers had blood under the nails. "Ryou! You alright?" Ryou looked up to see a worried Malik on his feet right by his side. Seto had his hand on his shoulder and looked equally as worried.

"I heard him Malik." Ryou rasped. His throat burned. Had he screamed?

Malik looked at him confused. He looked to Seto and Otogi as if they might have known what Ryou was talking about. "Malik, he spoke to me." Malik looked down at Ryou with a mixture of confusion and worry clear in his lavender. "Ryou what on earth are you talking about?" Ryou swallowed hard as he forced himself to speak again. "Bakura, hes back. I'm sure of it."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed chapter 3! Hopefully I can post again soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HERE'S CHAPTER 4! Sorry there was a bit of a wait! I got a chance to work on it today, but Seto was evil and made it hard to write the ending of this chapter. (Every time I wrote his name it said it was incorrect, hit ignore and the program I was writing this chapter crashed...happened 5 times DXX!)**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the character's. The story is my own! **

* * *

**~Bakura~**

Letting out a groan Bakura moved so he was laying on his side. Faint voices called to him. He could hear the concern laced in the voices. This annoyed him. He didn't need people worrying about him, he was not weak.

Groaning again Bakura forced his eyes open. His vision was blurry and he could make out no more then blotches of colour. Some of the colours moved and the voices were no more then a mumble.

Slowly he closed his eyes for a moment and allowed himself a moment to think. The last thing he remembered was sitting in the kitchen watching Yuugi's mother speak to both Yami and Yuugi. She was excited to have Yami there. Bakura could feel his anger boiling. _"Isn't that nice for him."_ Bakura thought bitterly. The next thing he remembered was watching Yami helping Yuugi with the dishes. He was drying them and stacking them on the counter. Bakura could still hear the sound of the plates being stacked on top of one another.

Bakura opened his eyes. He could feel something cold and solid beneath him. How had he ended up hear?

"Bakura?" A gentle voice spoke to him. He could hear the worry in the voice, but it was comforting. A hand rested on his shoulder and a shiver ran down his spine. The hand was warm and he soon found himself reaching a shaky hand up to grip it. "Yuugi get a blanket from the living room." This voice was different, it sounded more scared then worried. _"Its not like I just died."_

Moments past and soon the hand was removed and replaced with a blanket. "Where's Marik?" The voice that had been gentle a moment ago sounded more demanding now. It wasn't angry, but it still bothered Bakura. "I think hes sleeping." This voice was another new one. It sounded smaller as if the person who spoke was further away, but they really weren't. "We'll have to move him." Bakura didn't like the idea of being moved and groaned his protest. "You think he will be alright?" There was a pause, "I don't know aibou."

It took Bakura a moment before he realized that the smaller voice was Yuugi. It had to be, only the pharaoh would have called him aibou. Which meant this gentle voice that seemed to sooth the thief must have belonged to the pharaoh. Bakura feel his insides turn with what he hoped was disgust.

Bakura could feel someone gentle roll him onto his back. He felt slightly dizzy and prayed that he wouldn't be moved further. He let out an annoyed groan when he felt his body being lifted up into the air. "You got him? Want me to get Marik?" Bakura felt the person shift him in their arms. They had on arm under his knees and the other around shoulder. His head moved to rest on the persons shoulder as he the shifted him.

"That's fine aibou, I've got him." Bakura hissed when he realized it was the Pharaoh that cared him. "He will be mad at you if he finds out." Yuugi spoke quickly, clearly trying to keep up with Yami. "Well then we wont tell him will we?" _"Down side you royal pain in the ass, I'm awake."_ He thought, bitterly wishing he could claw the Pharaoh's eyes out. "Aibou, do you think you could get me a cold cloth for the thief?" There was no reply, but Bakura could hear quick foot steps rushing a different way. He could only guess that Yuugi had simply nodded before heading off to do as he was asked.

It didn't take long for the Pharaoh to speak again. "Bakura, what happened?" Bakura said nothing just allowed himself to be cared. Maybe if he stayed quiet he could get away with not having to talk to the Pharaoh. "I know you are awake Bakura." Bakura opened his eyes lazily to see the Pharaoh's chest in his line of vision which only further annoyed him.

Yami placed Bakura down on Yuugi's bed. He brushed hair out of Bakura's eyes. Bakura's chest tighted at the look in Yami's eyes. He didn't know what it meant, but it bothered him. He moved his head away from Yami's touch. "Bakura?" Yami was speaking gently to him as if he could sense Bakura's on coming headache.

**~Yami~**

Yami sighed as he sat down beside Bakura. He soon found himself running his hand through the thief's hair. He couldn't understand what would have happened to him. One minute he quietly sipping his tea in the corner of the room, most likely planing something devious, and the next hes screaming at the top of his lungs.

He had been so startled that he had knocked over the dishes. It sounded as if they had all broken on contacted with the floor. Yami wasn't sure, he was to busy rushing over to Bakura to check. He had knelt down beside Bakura and reached out to touch his shoulder. As soon as his hand made contact with his shoulder Bakura's hands latched onto Yami's upper arms. Bakura dug his nails into Yami's arms until they drew blood. Yami could still feel the warm liquid running down his arms. Every move told him they were most likely going to have black bruises lining the cuts.

Bakura's face had contorted in pain as he screamed. Soon his voice started to sound raw and Yami pulled him close to him. He held him to his chest and ran a hand threw his hair hoping it would comfort the thief. He gentle whispered to him and prayed that what ever it was that was bugging him would end its torment on him.

Then as soon as it had started it had all ended. Bakura laid limp in Yami's arms. He looked up at Yuugi confused just as Yuugi's grandfather had come bolting into the room demanding to know what was going on. Yuugi's mother spoke to him and it all became a blur to Yami until Yuugi spoke to him. They laid Bakura down on the kitchen floor on his back and waited for him to wake up.

For once in his life Yami could say that he was truly worried for the thief. "Yami!" Yuugi walked in quickly and handed Yami a cold wash cloth. Yami took it, he moved Bakura's bangs away from his face and placed the cloth on his for head. He smiled as the thief let out a raspy sigh of relief. "Is he going to be alright?" Yuugi asked. Yami turned to him, he could see the fear in Yuugi's deep purple eyes. He smiled warmly at Yuugi. "I think so aibou, I think he just needs some rest right now."

**~Malik~**

Malik watched worriedly as Seto carried Ryou out of the library and into the nurses office. They were told to leave and let Ryou rest. Malik was now pacing down the hall with Otogi eyeing him. "Would you stop that!" He snapped as he turned to Otogi. Otogi just raised an amused eyebrow at him and gave him a sly smile. "Stop what?" Malik glared, "Do. Not. Start. With. Me. Pretty. Boy!" He said through gritted teeth. "You one to talk."

Otogi moved away from the wall he had been leaning on. He walked over to Malik and put an arm around his shoulder. "Us pretty boys have to stick together." He smirked giving Malik a playful wink. "Now, tell me whats bugging you Mal?" Malik huffed in annoyance. "I told you not to call me that!" He snapped. Otogi smiled down at him and ruffled his platinum blonde hair. "Is it what he said about Bakura?" Malik held his breath.

It was true he was worried, but not about Bakura. He was worried that Marik might come Back too. What if Ryou had been fighting to keep control? Would Marik come back and try the same? "Marik's not coming back." Otogi stated seriously. "You don't know that!" Malik all but shrieked. He could feel his body tremble. Marik may have, in his own way, protected him from the abuse his father had dealt him, but he was completely insane. No one would be safe from him, Malik didn't have enough power to keep himself safe from him let alone others. _"If only Yami were here, he would know what to do."_ The blonde thought sadly.

"If he does come back," Otogi began. He waited for Malik to look up at him before continuing. "I wouldn't let him hurt you." He pulled Malik to him and hugged him tightly. Malik sighed and breath in Otogi's sent. He closed his eyes and put his arms around Otogi's waist. "To much cologne." He whispered and smiled when he felt Otogi's chest rise and fall as he laughed. "And yet the girls still love me!" Malik couldn't help put smirk at this. Otogi had always been such a womanizer. _"It's not me I worry about Otogi."_

**~Bakura~**

Bakura woke with a start. He sat up quickly and looked around confused. How had he fallen asleep? Looking around the room he found it empty. Not even Marik was there lazily sleeping the day away.

Moving to get up, Bakura could hear yelling from downstairs. Bakura moved to the door and opened it quietly. He looked out to see a figure crouched at the top of the stairs. There was no mistaking who this was, after all how many people can say that they knew an Egyptian man with spiky, untamed, platinum blond hair? Marik turned to Bakura and gave him a worried look. He help a finger to his lips telling Bakura not speak.

Bakura moved forward and sat down beside Marik. His lavender eyes looked down to his hands. Whatever it was that was going on was bothering the blonde. Bakura put a hand on his shoulder, the closet thing to comfort he could muster.

"What do you mean they are both here!" Snapped a voice. Bakura knew right away who it was. _"What the hell is the priest doing here?"_ Last Bakura checked Seto Kaiba didn't even acknowledge his existence much less cared who he was or if he was even there. _"What in Ra's name happened well we were gone?"_

**~Yami~**

"Kaiba please calm down." Yami was doing his best to keep the young CEO calm. He wasn't sure why Seto had shown up demanding why Bakura and Marik where back or how he even knew they were. Yami could understand if it were one of Yuugi's close friends. After what Bakura had done to Yuugi and his friends to get to Yami, he could fully see there concern. "_Then again, didn't Bakura kidnap Seto's little brother Mokuba at one point?" _

Yami sighed as he watch Seto slam his fists on the coffee table. Ryou who sat beside him jumped slightly, but quickly settled back down and continued to stare blankly at the floor. Marik stood close to the door way to the living room as if he were making sure he could make a quick get away. Otogi stayed close to him.

All of this seemed confusing to Yami he didn't understand how this group had ended up here together. Last he checked Ryou didn't talk to either of them, Seto's ego was to much for others to handle, Otogi was almost as bad as Seto and Malik had gone back to Egypt and had never taken the time to get to know the group after what his yami had done to everyone.

"How can you let them stay here, why would you even bring them back with you?" Seto barked at Yami. Yami pinched the bridge of his nose, he could feel a headache coming on. "I told you this already Kaiba, I did not bring them back with me. I didn't even know I was coming back till I was already here." Yami stopped himself from say that he, in a way, wished that he had stayed in his after life. He missed the calm stream. But he was also glad to be with Yuugi again.

Yuugi cleared his throat and for the first time in over an hour spoke. "Kaiba, I know that its hard to believe, but they haven't done anything wrong. They haven't been here long, that is true. But if they were going to do something to us don't you think they would have by now?" Yuugi spoke gentle and Seto seemed close to letting up, but Yami knew better. Seto wouldn't stop till he got it his way or until people saw it at least from his point of view. "Yuugi is right Kaiba. They have been here all day with Yuugi and I and they haven't put a single toe out of line. Granted Bakura is still as rude, if not more, then ever, but if he was going to hurt anyone he would have gone straight for me. He had plenty of time last night to kill me as well all slept, but he didn't." Yuugi nodded eagerly.

Everyone stayed silent, letting it all sink in. Ryou looked up to Yami and stared him in the eye. He was searching for answers to many unanswered questions. Yami tried to give him a look that told him they weren't lying. Ryou's eyes softened before he turned to Seto. "Seto, I don't think they are lying."

It took a moment before Seto replied to him. "Ryou! For all you know Marik and Bakura are just putting on an act. They might be planing something and need time to put everything together. We can not put everyone at risk on a whim!" Yami was about to speak when he was cut off by Malik. "He right you know. I can't speak for Bakura, but my yami is completely insane. He would not hesitate on slaughtering us all!" Malik was shaking by the time he had finished.

Yami stopped himself from telling him he was being a complete idiot about this. He had forgotten how much he had been through because of his yami. The poor kid had watched the other part of his own soul kill his own father in cold blood, granted his father was completely messed up. "Malik, I know this is hard. I'm having a hard time believing it myself. I can't say Marik has changed for the good, but trust me when I say he is not the same as before. With the way he's acting you would think he wasn't even the same guy from battle city." Malik glared at Yami. "What the hell would you know about him!" Malik snapped. Yami was taken aback. He didn't think Malik would be happy with what he was saying, but he didn't expect that kind of response.

Otogi put his hand on Malik's shoulder, but Malik brushed it of. "Marik and Bakura both have pulled of being me and Ryou before in the past. This is all just an act Yami! Marik is fooling you! Bakura is different from my yami, he helped me. There has to be some good in him besides just Ryou for him to go out of his way to even help me!" Yami stood from where he was sitting. "But Marik, he different. If you shared the same body, the same mind with him you would know. Hes completely insane! There's nothing good about! That guy will kill everyone if we don't do something about this soon!" Malik gritted his teeth a few tears running down his cheeks.

Yami stood in front of him. "Malik, I wouldn't let that happen. I wont let Marik hurt you again even if he truly were going to." Malik leaned his head down slightly. "It's not me that I'm worried about." Yami watched, slightly shocked at the reply, as Malik looked to Otogi from the corner of his eye. Otogi stared at the too as if he hadn't even noticed. _"Hes worried about his friends."_

"They can hear us." Yami turned around to look at Ryou. Ryou was staring at the door way and soon soft foot steps were heard.

**~Bakura~**

Bakura watched Marik the whole time the group were speaking downstairs. Marik had pulled his knees to his chest and hid his face in his knees after a few minutes. He could see his shoulders shake as he fought to keep himself from crying. This was odd for Bakura, since when did Marik care what his hikari thought of him, much less anyone. But in a way he understood. The most important person in his life was Ryou. Yes they were the same person, but that didn't change the fact that they had a connection that was deeper then any relationship that Bakura would have with anyone. In a way Marik was saying he hated himself, yes it was Malik, but again the same person 2 souls 2 different bodies, still the same person.

Reaching over Bakura put an arm around Marik. That was all it took for him to completely break down. He moved so he could cling onto the front of Bakura's shirt. Bakura ran a hand through his hair. "Don't listen to them Marik." Marik breathed in a shattered breath. He began to calm down as Yami stood up for them both and was soon crying harder when Malik was so kind as to speak up.

Bakura hissed in frustration. _"B-bakura?"_ Bakura was startled when he heard Ryou's voice in his mind as if they were sitting right beside each other. He had no idea how much he had missed his hikari's innocent and gentle voice. _"Ryou."_ He spoke to Ryou softly, happy to having not fighting back this time.

When he had woken up he still hadn't realized what had made him pass out. It wasn't until he heard his hikari speak downstairs that he remembered. He had tried making contact with him, but he had forced him back. He had felt pride in the fact that his own hikari could fight him off, the meant he could stand up for himself now.

Holding on to Marik tighter, Bakura felt the rush of relief at just knowing he was still connected to Ryou, and not just by looks alone. _"You were angry...your calm now?"_ Bakura opened his eyes and stared down at Marik. _"Make him stop Ryou."_ Bakura smiled to himself as he felt the confusion, that Ryou felt, wash over him. _"Who, what did they do?"_ Bakura could tell Ryou was trying to hid his concern. _"Malik, make him stop..landlord I'll come down there if I have to."_

Bakura felt guilt that he was talking to his hikari and enjoying every minute of it well Marik sat here completely torn apart by his own hikari. "Marik, its okay." He tried speak in a soothing voice, like Yami had done for him earlier. "N-no its not." Bakura rubbed his back, he was really bad at this whole comforting thing. _"I-is Marik there, is he listening too?"_ _"Yes landlord, he is. He's upset."_ Bakura could feel that Ryou was now even more confused then he had been before. He had a good reason to be, who would have seen this coming from Marik of all people.

Out of the three yamis Marik was more likely to completely snap. Not that you could blame the guy, he was after all created by Malik's fear and anger towards his father. He had never had a past life like he and Yami did. All he truly was, was Malik's anger and rage, his fear and self hating. He was created to destroy, to be evil. That, as far as Bakura was concerned, sure as hell was not Marik's fault. He was never given a choice. The cards had been dealt for him before he was even there and he had to play whatever hand he had.

Bakura listened and heard Malik continue his rant about how insane Marik was. He could feel his anger boil. "Marik go back into the room, I'll be right back." He gentle pulled Marik away from him and walked down the stairs calmly. There was no way in hell he was going to let Malik get away with making Marik this upset.

It was odd, now that Bakura thought about it. He hated Marik at one point as much as he hated the Pharaoh, yet now he was feeling oddly protective of him. _"Bakura, what are you doing."_ _"Ending this now."_ "They can hear us."

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! I had a lot of fun writing it...I already want to go write the next one DXX! I might just do that o.o!**

**I am sorry if I stop posting for awhile! There is a con just around the corner and I also have a new found addiction to an online game DXXXX!**

**I hope you all come back to read more!**

**(Also sorry I did not reread this chapter so if something is incorrect I am truly sorry!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I really shouldn't have...but I did DXX! He chapter 5!**

**Sorry if its bad...I REALLY winged it with this one.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters. The story is my own!**

* * *

**~Yami~**

Ryou opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped short when Bakura walked into the room. Yami stared at the thief worriedly. He had been sleeping after what had happened earlier, Yami figured he must have woken up in time to hear Malik's out burst. Sure enough Bakura was glaring at no other then Malik.

"You know Malik I think its you that doesn't understand." He spoke calmly, or as calmly as Bakura could speak when angered.

Malik look taken aback for a moment before he spoke, "You of all people know what hes capable of! Don't tell me hes brain washing you too! Yami you didn't give him the rod did you?" Malik turned and gave Yami a horrified look. "Malik to tell you the truth, I haven't even thought of the items since I got back." Yami turned to Yuugi, "Aibou?"

Yuugi stared at Yami as if trying to find the right words to say. Fear gripped Yami's heart. He wanted to believe that Marik had changed, had Yuugi given Marik the rob? If so would he use it on anyone now? "I don't have the items here." Yuugi spoke quietly. Yami let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "Where are they?" "Don't know, grandpa took them somewhere to lock 'em up. Said they would be safer there. Besides, the shadow games are done now right? There isn't any magic left."

Yami turned to Malik and watched as he thought about this. His eyes softened, he could tell he was going to lose this fight. "He could still-" Malik began, but was cut off by an angry Bakura. "You know Malik I think your just looking for a reason to hate Marik." Malik glared at Bakura. "You don't understand, if you seen the things hes-" "No Malik its you that doesn't understand!" Bakura snapped, he was at the end of his patience. "If you think about it Malik you brought this on yourself! He was created by you. Everything hes done was for you, he did it to protect you! Sure what he did was wrong, but I don't think he fully understands what hes done or that at the time it was wrong."

Everyone stayed quiet. Yami used this as a chance to speak, "Bakura, you might be doing more harm then good." Bakura snorted and crossed his arms over his chest in response. A few minutes passed and no one said anything more.

"B-bakura." Yami turned to see Ryou stand up looked very shy and timid. "What do you mean by that?" Yami looked to Ryou, his eyes softened as he spoke to his hikari. "By what?" Yami felt his insides tighten. Bakura never spoke to anyone like that before, as if he had cared for them. It seemed odd to hear him talk this way, it didn't suit him. "What do you mean he doesn't fully understand? How could Marik not know he was hurting everyone?"

All eyes were on Bakura now. He didn't say anything for a long moment. Eyes locked with Ryou's. He let out a sigh and uncrossed his arms letting them fall to his sides. The shirt he was wearing fell off of one of his shoulders. This bothered Yami, even more so when the thief didn't bother pulling it back up. "Think about it. He was created by Malik." When everyone still seemed confused by what he was getting out he let out a light growl. _"There's the Bakura we all know."_ Yami thought.

Sitting down where Yami had been sitting a moment ago he cleared his throat. "The Pharaoh and I where born over 5000 years ago. If you think about it, our bodies are the age of teenagers. About 16 years old, so we are 5017 years old. Marik never lived with us back then. He been around since Malik was about what 10?" Everyone continued to stay quiet. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF RA! This mean Marik was only created 6 years ago!" Yami stared shocked. "You mean hes only 6 years old?" Yami asked in disbelief. "Finally someone here as a brain!" Bakura said annoyed. Yami turned to Malik he sucked in a breath. "So your telling me...he did all those things for me and because he is still a child he didn't know what he was doing wrong?" Bakura glared at Malik. "Last I checked normally kids at thought right from wrong. Tell me Malik did you teach him that?"

Malik bit his lip. "I need to go." He said shakily. "Very well, but think about it. If you want nothing to do with him you have to go tell him yourself." Malik looked at Bakura puzzled for a moment. "Last thing we want is him sitting upstairs crying anymore then he needs to." Yami understood as soon as Bakura had finished speaking. He was guilting Malik into talking to Marik. Yami wasn't sure that this was a good idea.

"H-hes crying?" Bakura looked at Malik, eyeing him for a moment. "Yes, he heard everything." Malik looked like he was about to be sick. Yami couldn't tell if it was guilt or something else, but at least someone seemed to have gotten the point across.

Malik left with out another word, Otogi close behind him. Seto and Ryou stayed where the were. Ryou standing staring after Malik longingly for a moment before he looked down to Bakura who sat across from him. Seto sat staring up at Ryou, "Ryou? We should make our leave now too." Seto stood and walked over to the door and waited. Ryou nodded staring at Bakura still. "Bakura." He sounded confused. "I, uh.." "You look well Ryou." Ryou smiled shyly down at Bakura, "Y-you too."

**~Bakura~**

Bakura let out a sigh after Ryou had left. He wished he could go with him, _"Baby steps."_ He thought sadly. He couldn't rush this with Ryou. If he came off to strongly he would end up scaring the boy off.

"Is Marik really only six?" Yuugi ask innocently looking up at Bakura. Bakura with out thinking ruffled his hair. "Yes." "It makes sense if you think about it." Yami began, he seemed annoyed with the affection Bakura was showing Yuugi. _"Mental note: Be nice to Yuugi = pissing of the Pharaoh."_ He was enjoying being able to have so many ways to get his revenge on the Pharaoh. The more the better last thing he needed was to resort to...well that.

"What do you mean?" Yuugi turned to Yami questioningly. "Aibou, hes got the maturity level of a child." He said amusement clear in his voice. "There's nothing wrong with that!" Said Yuugi happily. "So does this mean he views Malik as a big brother?" Yami smiled at Yuugi. "Maybe."

"OKAY! I've had enough of your guys happy, caring, crap!" Bakura stood up quickly and made his way to the door. "Besides there's a six year old kid crying upstairs."

Bakura walked into Yuugi's room with Yami. The door bell rang and Yuugi ran off to answer the door. "Marik?" Bakura asked as he sat down on the floor beside him. Marik had the blanket pulled over his head and was breathing softly. "He's asleep?" Yami asked, Bakura nodded.

Listening to Yami's movements he heard him walk over to Yuugi's bed and sat down with a loud sigh. "Well, what now?" Bakura turned to Yami. "What do you mean?" Bakura asked clearly annoyed. "I don't know. Just wondering, what we should be doing. Why were we brought back?" "To hell if I know." Bakura snapped. He turned back to Marik and watched as the blanket slowly raised and fell from his gentle breathing.

Bakura jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to glare at the Pharaoh. _"How the hell did he sneak up on me? I'm the king of thieves for crying out loud! No one should be able to do that!"_ Yami put the back of his hand to Bakura's forehead. Bakura could feel his face flush. "Your fever is gone...that's good. Your head still hurt." Yami asked gently. Bakura was at a loss for words. Since when did the Pharaoh care about him?

Moving away from Yami's touch, Bakura locked eyes with him. He felt uneasy looking into the Pharaoh's ruby red eyes. It felt as if Yami could see into his very soul. Bakura shuddered. "Are you alright? Do you need to lay down?" Bakura said nothing. Was he the only one that felt this unease?

Yami stared at Bakura fully concerned. "Bakura?" Bakura could feel his breath hitch as the Pharaoh put an arm around his waist. "You look like your about to pass out." Yami put his arm under Bakura's knees and moved the other one to around Bakura's shoulders. Lifting him up, he brought him over to Yuugi's bed. "You can rest here, I bet it would be more comfortable." He spoke gently, it sent shivers down Bakura's spine.

**~Yami~**

Yami placed Bakura on the bed and stared at him. His face was flush, _"He must not be feeling well still."_ He thought as he pulled a blanket up to put over Bakura's body.

A hand gripped his wrist stopping his movement. Yami looked into Bakura's eyes confused at first. It was then that he saw it, the longing. Bakura sat up straighter making Yami do the same. He realized just how short Bakura was to him now. He stared down into Bakura's eyes, _"What do you want from me?"_ Yami thought, "Bakura?" Yami hadn't noticed that he leaned closer to Bakura nor did he realize his lips lightly brushing Bakura's.

When Yami realized what he had just done he dropped the blanket and tore his wrist from Bakura's grip. Bakura stared at Yami confused, "Did you just-" Bakura didn't finish what he was saying. He stood with out taking his eyes away from Yami. Yami took a step back. "Pharaoh?" Yami flinched and took another step back when Bakura stepped forward. Bakura froze sensing this wasn't right.

The emotion in Bakura's eyes changed. He looked confused and almost as if he had been slapped in the face. Yami felt guilty. "Atemu?" Bakura's voice was barley above a whisper. Yami's heart jolted and he stepped forward. For whatever reason Yami thought the thief looked like he was about to cry. "Atemu?" Yami closed his eyes. He loved it when Bakura said his real name. There was something about the way he said it, it really got to him and he loved it.

Yami felt trembling arms snake their way around his neck. He could feel there owner push his body against his owe. Yami breathed in Bakura's sent, he smelt earthy and like the rain storm from earlier that morning. "Atemu." Bakura pressed his lips against Yami's. At first Yami did nothing. He stood there eyes closed and lost in a sea of confusing emotions.

The thief slowly pulled away, arms slowly sliding down Yami's neck. Yami opened his eyes looking down in to Bakura's hurt eyes. He stepped forward making Bakura fall back onto Yuugi's bed. Bakura let out a surprised gasp and Yami took this moment to crash his lips onto Bakura's.

Yami smirked as he felt Bakura rap his arms around his neck again and pull him closer. He knew that this was wrong and of all people it shouldn't have been Bakura that he did this with, but it felt right.

With out even realizing it Bakura had his hands under the back of Yami's shirt. Yami didn't notice till Bakura dug his nails into his back. Yami groaned into the kiss as Bakura shoved his tongue into Yami's mouth. The thief knew what he was doing, Yami had to give him that much. It didn't take long for Bakura to having his legs rapped around Yami's waist making Yami grind his hips into Bakura's. Bakura moaned making Yami shiver with excitement.

"What are you guys doing?"

**~Bakura~**

Bakura's eyes snapped open and he pushed Yami away when he heard Marik's voice. "Where you guys kissing?" Marik looked like a mixed between annoyance and disgust. Bakura looked at Yami face flushed, the Pharaoh looking equally as flushed. "Marik you not speak about this to anyone, do I make myself clear?" Bakura asked sternly as he sat up. "Why?" Marik looked at him curiously. "Because that shouldn't have happened." Yami nodded in agreement. "Yes, it would be best if we all just forgot this." "Oh...okay."

For once Bakura found himself thanking Ra for Yuugi walking into the room. "Yuugi!" Marik jumped up and ran over to him. Yuugi looked up at Marik confused. "Yes?" "Is it bad for two guys to kiss?" Bakura groaned inwardly. _"Spoke to soon."_

* * *

**Sorry for this being a really crappy chapter!****Will make up for it with later chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I was in such a good mood I wanted to post again already! Here's part 6! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters. The story is my own!**

* * *

**~Yuugi~**

Yuugi stared up at Marik with wide innocent eyes. "W-what?" He could feel the blood rushing to his face. "Is two guys kissing bad?" Marik asked again. There was a gleam of curiosity in his eyes. Yuugi couldn't help, but think about to what Bakura had said earlier. Marik was still a child, with the body of a teenager. He doesn't understand things like the rest of the group does. _"But what on gods green earth brought this on?"_

Turning Yuugi met the eyes of Yami and gave him a confused look. It took him a moment to realize how red his yami's face was. His shirt seem a bit out of place, which was really odd for him. Yami was known to like things neat and in order. Looking to his own bed he saw Bakura sitting there hair completely a mess and face equally as flushed as Yami's. He glared down at the floor trying to keep himself from meeting anyone's gaze.

Yuugi cleared his throat, some what catching on to what might have happened in his own room. He found himself hoping that it was nothing more then the three yamis having an awkward conversation, but from the way things seemed Yuugi knew better.

Sighing Yuugi turn back to Marik who stared down at him completely confused. Yuugi smiled awkwardly at him. "I don't think so Marik. There's nothing wrong with it." Marik looked a bit shocked. "Really?" Yuugi nodded and walked over to his desk sitting down on his deck chair. "I guess if you liked a guy enough and they liked you enough too, then there shouldn't be a problem with it."

Marik by now had sat down on his make shift bed on the floor and nodded up at Yuugi. He seemed to be deep in thought, most likely going over what Yuugi had meant. Some how Yuugi doubted that Marik fully understood, but he wasn't about to continue this conversation any longer then he had to.

Clearing his throat Yami turned to Yuugi. "So aibou, who was at the door?" Yami spoke awkwardly. Yuugi offered him a smile and aloud the change of subject. "Oh that's right! Jou, Honda and Anzu at here!" Yuugi couldn't help but smile at the sound of annoyance he heard from the thief. _"Some things never change." _He thought happily even if Bakura was annoyed.

"Did you tell them?" Yami asked excitedly. Yuugi shook his head, "I thought I'd leave that for you." Yami smiled down at him, his embarrassment completely gone. "But I did tell them that I had a surprise for them! So they are waiting down stairs in the living room." Yuugi stood and made his way to the door. "We shouldn't keep them waiting!" He said happily as he opened his door.

Yuugi stopped when he realized only Yami was following him. "You two going to come see them too?" Bakura glared at Yuugi. "Do you really think they want to see me or Marik after what we did to them?" He snapped bitterly and laid back on Yuugi's bed.

Looking over at Marik he could see the discomfort. "They might get upset." Bakura snorted at this. "But they will be much more understanding then Seto and, well Malik were." Marik looked up at Yuugi and made Yuugi's heart ache. He could see the pain in Marik's eyes as well as the possibility of on coming tears.

Walking back into the room Yuugi knelt down beside Marik. "It's okay Marik, it will be hard, but they are very accepting." Yuugi spoke softly hoping it would ease Marik's worries. "I'll go down." Yuugi smiled warmly at him. "But only if Bakura comes too!" Yuugi turned to Bakura. "What do you say Bakura.

Yuugi couldn't help himself but smile when he saw the hopeful and eager look in Marik's eyes. "Oh for the love of Ra!"

**~Bakura~**

Grumpily Bakura dragged himself off of Yuugi's bed. He glared at the Pharaoh as he pushed past him and walked down the stairs. "Hurry the fuck up!" He snapped bitterly wishing that he could just have a moment alone.

It's not like he could blame Marik for this, so he found himself blaming the Pharaoh. If it hadn't been for him Bakura wouldn't have himself a little problem. On the plus side the cloths that Yuugi had given him hid this from anyone whom might have noticed.

Bakura walked into the living room and glared down at Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu. They looked up at him and no one said anything. At first they didn't seem to notice that Bakura was in fact not Ryou. "WHAT THE HELL!" Jounouchi snapped as he stood up point a finger at Bakura as if he had just caught him doing something wrong. "Nice to see you doing well too mutt." Bakura sad venomously as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know you could have waited for us Bakura." The Pharaoh said clearly annoyed with Bakura being rude to his friends. Bakura rolled his eyes at Yami. "And miss a chance to steal your thunder, never." He walked over to the couch opposite to the the three already in the room and sat down.

Marik walked in head down and sat down quietly beside Bakura. Bakura allowed Marik to put his arms around his waist and attempt to hid his face in the crook of Bakura's neck. Keeping his arms still crossed and glare in place Bakura tried his best to ignore the fact that human contact was just making his problem worse.

"YAMI!" Anzu all but jumped across the room and clung onto the Pharaoh. Bakura rolled his eyes in disgust. What he wouldn't give to have a knife in his possession right now.

"Yug! How come to didn't tell us he was back?" Jou asked walking over to his three friends excitedly, Honda following close behind. "He just got back early this morning." Yuugi said cheerfully. _"Gag me."_

Bakura blocked out the sound of the cheerfully talking. He couldn't care less about what happened in the small group of friends. Every single one of them had annoyed the hell out of him before he was sent to his after life and he didn't think it would change anytime soon.

It didn't take long for Bakura to find himself thinking about to what had happened only just a few moments ago. How could he have been so out of control of himself? _"Stupid teenage hormones."_ Bakura growled slightly. "What the hell is your problem?"

Turning Bakura saw Jounouchi glaring over at him. By now Marik had sat up, one arm still loosely draped around Bakura waist. "None of your Ra damned business!" Bakura snapped and turned back around. "If you have a problem with being here why don't you both leave." Snapped Honda.

Bakura grit his teeth angrily as he felt Marik flinch at Honda's harsh tone. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but we were asked to come down here." Bakura tried his best not to let loose and claw Honda's eyes out. He was not in the mood to be comforting Marik a second time.

"You the hell would want you two here?" Jounouchi asked stepping forward. He was only about a foot away from both Marik and Bakura now.

Bakura could see the look on Marik's face out of the corner of his eye. He looked like a cross between a kicked puppy and a savage beast. "The runt asked us to." Bakura replied simply. He tried not to let himself sound rude, but it was in his nature. Issue being, the more upset Marik got the more likely he was to either start bawling or start slaughtering. Bakura was sure the first would be better then the later at this very moment.

"Well now that you've been here why don't we show you two to the door?" Honda spat.

Bakura could feel Marik's nails dig into his side and he hissed. "Guy's come on its okay, they aren't going to hurt anyone." Yuugi said quickly trying to get control over the situation. Bakura was glad, at this point if it were the Pharaoh who started the 'peaceful' negotiations he was sure it wouldn't end out well on his end.

"You can't be serious." Jounouchi began. "These two are completely insane Yug! You can't trust 'em!" That was all it took for Marik to snap.

With out warning Marik had jumped over the couch and had punched Jounouchi square in the nose. Bakura jumped up and pulled Marik back before he could do more damage. Yami was next to him helping him hold Marik back. Yuugi and Anzu helped Jounouchi back to his feet and Honda looked ready to kill.

Shockingly enough Marik calmed down as soon as he saw the blood running down Jounouchi's face. His eyes were wide in fear and worry and his muscles where tense. "I'm s-sorry." Bakura let go as well as Yami and they stared at him. "I didn't mean to." Marik looked at Yuugi scared. Yuugi smiled gently at him. "I know Marik. It's okay."

Honda turned on Yuugi, "How can it be okay! He just attack Jou, that just shows he hasn't changed" Marik took a step forward making Honda tense. Bakura gently rested his hand on Marik's arm. "N-no I mean, I didn't mean to. It just kinda happened. I'm sorry, I really am!"

Yuugi ignored Honda as he made his way over to Marik. Tears were already running down Marik's face and Yuugi reached up and brushed them away. "Calm down Marik. Everyone makes mistakes when their feelings are hurt." Yuugi smiled warmly at Marik.

"Feelings, that monster doesn't have feelings!" Snapped Honda. Marik took a step away from Yuugi making Yuugi drop his arms to his sides. Still he ignored Honda and kept his eyes on Marik. "It's getting late Marik. Maybe we should get you something to eat and get you to bed. How does that sound?" Marik nodded and let Yuugi gently guide him out of the room.

"Are we missing something here?" Honda asked in disbelief. "Its only 7, how is it late?" Jounouchi's voice sounded muffle as he spoke. Bakura looked at him to see he was covering most of his face trying to stop the blood that was over flowing from his nose.

"Thief take Jounouchi to was washroom and help him stop the bleeding." Yami said with a sigh. "Why the hell do I have to help the fucker?" Yami glared down at Bakura clearly not in the mood for his little out burst. "You seem to be pretty good with this kind of stuff, after all I'm sure you've had your fare share of nose bleeds."

**~Yami~**

Yami watched as Bakura stomped out of the room mumbling curses as he went and a very unsure Jou following close behind.

Taking a deep breath, Yami motioned for Anzu and Honda to take a set. "To answer what your questions about Marik. We learned something new about him today." Yami went on to explain the situation about Marik's age. He also made sure to make it clear that Marik didn't know right from wrong, or at least he hadn't before.

"So hes still just a kid?" Anzu asked unsure. Yami nodded his response to her. "Are you sure that Bakura isn't just bull shitting you?" Honda asked a hint of anger in his voice. "It all adds up Honda, Marik is only at the age of 6. He may not look it, but he is nothing more then a child." Honda's eyes softened a bit when Yami said this. "He just never had anyone to teach him, as you can see the company he keeps isn't really suited for teaching him anything." Both Honda and Anzu couldn't help but smile at this.

Yami watched as Honda got up and made his way to the living room door. "Where are you going?" Anzu asked worried. "There's a little kid I need to apologize to." He turned and smiled at Yami and Anzu. "After all I did say some pretty hurtful things, and he did say sorry."

**~Bakura~**

Bakura cursed as he searched the cabinets in hopes of finding a washcloth. He gave up after a moment and settled for tissue. Bakura turned and walked over to Jounouchi who sat on the a edge of the tub.

Jounouchi had given up on trying to protect his shirt from being covered in blood and was now using the end of his shirt to cover his nose. This gave Bakura a pretty nice view of the blondes well toned abs. Hey, just because he hated the blonde didn't mean he wouldn't acknowledge a nice body when he saw one.

Bakura pulled the blonde's hands away from his shirt, none to gently, letting it fall back down. "Don't use your shirt." He snapped at the blonde. It was bad enough his body was already excited, but to have to watch someone flash there body at him just didn't make things easier for him.

Placing the tissue on Jounouchi's nose Bakura told him to tilt his head back. "Not that far back you idiot." Jounouchi glared up at Bakura. "Shut up!" He snapped back. "If you don't want me to finish the job in breaking your nose for Marik the I suggest you shut up." Bakura replied bitterly.

The mutt seemed to get the message and stayed quiet. He stared past Bakura and sighed heavily. "So, you guys really changed?" He asked quietly, sensing that if he said the wrong thing back you in fact break his nose. "I haven't." Jounouchi eyed Bakura clearly confused. Bakura rolled his eyes. "I'm willing to play nice for now. Once I figure out what I'm doing I'll be sure to slaughter the lot of you."

Clearly Bakura made Jounouchi uncomfortable because he reached up and grabbed Bakura's wrist. "I can do-" He was cut of by Bakura jumping back. Bakura didn't want human contact after what had happened earlier with the Pharaoh. Sure his body had calmed down since then, but for some reason his skin seemed to be sensitive to everyone's touch.

Bakura's feet slipped on the tile floor and Jounouchi jumped forward to stop him from falling. Sadly Jounouchi moved to fast and lost his footing causing him to fall back and taking Bakura with him.

Lucky for Bakura he landed on top of Jounouchi, so all he suffered was the wind being knocked out of him. Bakura smirked as he hear Jounouchi let out a groan. The had fallen into the tub and from what Bakura could tell Jounouchi most likely smacked his head off of the side of the tub.

"Today is just not my day." Jounouchi groaned again. He moved his leg which just so happened to be in between Bakura's legs.

Bakura dug his nails into Jounouchi's chest, through his shirt, and pressed his forehead to the mutt's shoulder letting out a soft moan. Bakura could feel the body underneath his freeze. It didn't take long for the mutt to realize what just happened.

Jounouchi sat up quickly which was a big mistake on his part. Bakura was forced up with him and Jounouchi's leg pushed between his even more. Letting go of the mutt's shirt Bakura snaked his arms around his neck. "You shouldn't have moved." Bakura groaned into Jounouchi's ear.

Bakura could feel Jounouchi's body shiver as he felt Bakura's hot breath on his ear. Moving his leg Bakura returned the favour and brushed his knee on Jounouchi's groin. Jounouchi's breath hitched and his body tensed. Bakura couldn't help but push himself on Jounouchi's leg again.

Blinded by the pleasure of something rubbing against him, Bakura gave into is hormones and allow himself to lose a bit of control.

Bakura rubbed his knee one Jounouchi's groin again making him whimper. Licking his lips Bakura did it again earning him another whimper from the mutt. Oh how he loved when his victims whimpered in fear.

Making Jounouchi move so he could sit himself on Jounouchi's lap, Bakura gently thrust his hips against Jounouchi's. This time he heard the mutt moan softly. This furthered Bakura's excitement making him bite down hard on Jounouchi's neck. The blonde his at the pain making Bakura push himself harder on Jounouchi. Bakura licked and sucked on Jounouchi's neck making the blonde's moans get louder.

"B-bakura, Stop." Jounouchi breathed. Bakura pulled back a bit so he could stare into Jounouchi's eyes. Jounouchi's brown eyes where glazed in pleasure. There's no way either of them would stop now.

Bakura licked the dried blood off of Jounouchi's lips. How he had missed the taste of blood.

* * *

**This is a reply to Tito's review: Thank you very much and I am glad that you are enjoying my story so far! I hope that you continue to read it and I must agree the yamis are very much indeed yummy together ;DD!**

**Well there's Chapter 6! I threw in a little bit of Spazzshipping just for fun! I figured I'd give you guys a little bit more action for I am in an amazing mood!**

**Finished off a part of my cosplay yesterday and all that is left is the wig. So I am a bit over excited and was in such a good mood that I stayed up late to write another chapter! (My best idea's come when I'm tired early in the morning!)**

**Hope you all enjoyed it and I hope to post another chapter soon!**

(Sorry to those of you that don't like this pairing...its a fav of mine ;DDD)


	7. Chapter 7

**Well its been about 2 weeks now? Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter! I was busy with the con and then afterwards I kinda hit a depression..nothing big just wanted time to myself!**

**Well here is chapter 7 I hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own the characters or Yu-Gi-OH! The story is my own.**

* * *

**~Bakura~**

Bakura was more then pleased with himself. He had some how pissed off the Pharaoh with out even meaning to and took care of his little problem all in one go. _"I believe this is what people mean by 'killing two birds with one stone'."_ He smirked at the thought.

It wasn't like he had planed for the Pharaoh to walk in and see what was going on between the thief and the mutt. Bakura for sure hadn't planed that the mutt would get so into it either. As far as he had known the mutt was straight, he was sure that he would have had to force himself on him. Not like it mattered, their cloths had stayed on. That didn't matter to Bakura, after all this body was new and seemed to be overly sensitive.

Sighing pleased with himself he walked into Yuugi's room only to find him getting Marik ready to go to sleep. It was odd watching Marik being treated as a child and for a moment he found himself wishing he hadn't pointed out Marik's really age.

"BAKURA!" The thief had to hold himself back from covering his ears at the sound of Marik yelling excitedly. "Guess what!" He exclaimed excitedly. "The Pharaoh is dead and I now hold the power of all the Millennium items?" Bakura asked sarcastically. "No," Marik looked at him oddly before continuing. "Yuugi said we are going to the mall tomorrow!"

Bakura walked over to his make shift bed beside Marik and laid down on it. Folding his arms behind his head he stared up at the ceiling. "Oh goody." Marik lend over Bakura so that he was blocking his view. "Marik, mind getting your ugly face out of mine?" Marik pouted down at Bakura. "But Bakura! They have a theme park near the mall! Yuugi said we can go if we are good!"

Rolling his eyes at Marik, Bakura moved so he was laying on his side with his back facing Marik. "As if I need to the runt to tell me what I can and can not do just because I do something viewed as 'bad' in the eyes of others."

"Bakura you don't have to go if you don't want to, but I'll be taking Marik afterwards and you are more then welcome to come with us." Bakura turned his head to see Yuugi sitting beside Marik. Narrowing his eyes Bakura spoke, "I'll pass, I'm sure your Pharaoh will be there and I am not in the mood for spending my day with him." Yuugi frowned at him. "I take it the yelling was you and him earlier." Yuugi stated rather then asked, he knew better.

Bakura turned away from Yuugi and ignored the too. Marik began talking excitedly about the theme park and Yuugi continued explaining all the things they could do there.

**~Yami~**

Yami stared awkwardly at Jounouchi for a moment before clearing his throat to speak. "Y-you...how is your nose?" Never in his wildest dreams did Yami think that he would ever see Jou and Bakura doing what they did.

Sure it wasn't like they were having sex, but it was sure as hell close enough. For some reason the site of the two really bothered him. He figured it was just the awkwardness of it all and the fact that him and Jou had been close friends. Bakura had always been Yami's enemy, then again wasn't Yami just an hour ago doing the same thing with the thief?

"I-its fine." Jou's face was flushed and he looked uncomfortable. "Look Yami, I'm sorry for watch happened..I mean its not like-" Yami held up his hand, "These..these things happen." _"Do they? Is it normal to see someone your close with doing such things with your old enemy."_ No that wasn't right, Bakura would always be Yami's enemy.

Jou looked a bit relieved that Yami had been so understanding and Yami tried his best to smile warmly at his friend. Jou smiled brightly in return. "You should clean yourself up Jou, you still have blood on your face." Yami turned to leave and stopped when he saw Anzu standing in the hall. She looked down at her feet embarrassed. In his anger Yami had forgotten that she was even there.

"We should go down stairs and wait for Jou." Anzu nodded and followed him down stairs. Once they made it down stairs they sat down on the couch awkwardly. Yami shifted as he tried to think of something to say to her. "Do you think Jou will be okay?" Yami nodded looking down at his hands.

Yami jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Anzu's hand on his shoulder. "You know Yami, its okay to feel a bit upset by what you saw." Yami looked at her face, her eyes softened when he met her gaze. "R-really?" He turned his body so he was facing her more. She moved her hand away and smiled at him. Oddly enough he wanted her to keep her hand there, he had enjoyed the contact. "Yes, I mean you and Bakura have hated each other for a long time and Jou is our friend. Its weird to see them like that with one another, and as far as we all knew Jou likes Mai." Yami nodded.

A few minutes passed before Yami spoke again. "Its just, I was caught off guard. That wasn't something I would expect from either of them." Anzu nodded waiting for him to continue. "Its also not like I can really comment on it, I mean I can't be mad at Jou." Anzu searched Yami's eyes making Yami feel uncomfortable. "I mean its not like, well its hard to explain, I guess you can say I've had something like that happen to me."

Anzu took Yami's hand in hers, "Yami your my friend, you can talk to me about anything, it might help." Yami closed his hand on Anzu's. "Its not really easy to explain, but I've been there, I understand what happened a bit better then I would like to."

Yami found himself thinking back to what had happened between him and Bakura earlier before Marik had woken up. How far would have they had gone if no one and interrupted them?

"This is going to be awkward for us both Yami, but I have to ask." Yami studied Anzu's eyes as he waited for her to continue. "Maybe, do you think that you know." Yami looked at Anzu confused, what was she trying to ask him? Seeing that she wasn't getting her point across she swallowed hard and before trying again. "Do you think maybe you might, uh I don't know." Yami tightened his grip on her hand. "It's okay Anzu, you can ask." She nodded, "Do you think maybe you might like Jou a little bit more then you thought you did?"

**~Yuugi~**

Honda walked into the room with a glass of water he had offered to get for Marik. He had apologized to Marik earlier and was trying his best to try to get along with him. Marik on the other hand was suspicious and wasn't about to hid it.

Taking the glass from Honda he eyed it suspiciously, "You didn't do anything to it, did you?" Honda rolled his eyes and let out a sigh of frustration. "No Marik, I didn't do anything to it, its normal tap water." Marik narrowed his eyes at the glass. It looked almost as if he were trying to find tiny specks floating in the water.

"Marik do you want me to test it for you?" Yuugi offered sheepishly. Marik turned to Yuugi, "You would risk your life to make sure he didn't try to poison me?" Yuugi couldn't help but giggle at the look of complete shock on Marik's face. "Sure, what are friends for!" Yuugi looked at Honda to see him smirking at him.

Marik took a sip of the water and Yuugi looked at him confused. "It seems to be fine. Very well then, you are no longer on my hit list Honda." Honda looked at Marik for a moment before eyeing Yuugi. Yuugi shrugged. "This means you get to be invited to come to the theme park with us tomorrow!" Marik looked at Honda excitedly.

For a moment Honda looked at Marik confused then smiled. "Sounds like fun." Marik nodded, "Yuugi said if I behave I can go. He said they have rides and games and stuff like that!" Marik narrowed his eyes at his cup of water, but smiled all the same.

"You know Marik you can't go unless you get some sleep." Marik looked at Yuugi almost horrified. Yuugi smiled as Marik handed him his cup and quickly got under the covers. "Leave I have to sleep!"

Yuugi left the cup on his desk and made his way to the door with Honda following close behind. "Night Marik." "Shh go!" Yuugi smiled again and turned off the lights.

"I can't believe how much hes changed." Honda commented as he and Yuugi made their way down stairs. "Maybe he never did." Yuugi spoke softly. He wanted to believe that Marik had always been like this, that he had just been miss lead. He wanted to believe the same for Bakura as well.

Yuugi and Honda walked into the living room to find Anzu, Jou and Yami all sitting there in an awkward silence. "So you guys want to tell me whats going on?" Yuugi asked light halfheartedly. He wasn't even sure he could handle anything else tonight, but he figured he might as well ask.

Yami's and Jou's face flushed. _"Don't tell me he and Jou are messing around with each other too!"_ Yuugi groaned inwardly.

Yuugi dropped the question and the five friends did some catching up. The topic soon turned to Marik inviting Honda to the theme park after shopping. Yuugi invited them all to come and everyone quickly agreed.

"You guys should have seen how excited Marik is for this!" Honda commented. Jou eyed him, "What has he never seen one before." "No he hasn't" Yuugi grinned at Jou's expression. "You can't be serious!" Yuugi nodded. "WELL THEN WE HAVE TO GO, NO MATTER WHAT!" Honda nodded. "Can't have a complete childhood with out seeing a theme park." Yami laughed, "I had a complete childhood with out seeing a theme park." He commented.

Jou and Honda began their rant about how Yami had to go on every ride with them and how it was important that he do so.

Soon everyone left and Yami and Yuugi made their way upstairs. "So after school tomorrow Grandpa or my mom will drop you three off at the mall and we can get you guys some new cloths. Then we will all go to the theme park!" Yuugi said happily. Yami smiled down at him and nodded.

Yuugi watched as Yami stopped in front of Yuugi's bed room door. He seemed tense. Before Yami could grab the door knob Yuugi grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the hall to the guest room. "You can stay here if you want Yami." Yuugi said as he opened the door and dragged him into the room.

It was a plan white room. A small wooden desk sat in the far left corner of the room. Next to it was a large wooden dresser. The window was on the farthest wall, white lacy curtains were pulled open letting in a bit of moon light. Underneath the window was a bed about the size of Yuugi's.

Yuugi turned the lights on and Yami studied the room further. The bed was covered in white sheets and had a single white pillow. There was one other dressed Yami hadn't seen before and it was sitting next to the door. There was also and small wooden night stand beside the bed and next to it was a closet door.

Yami looked down at Yuugi confused. "Something happened earlier between you and Bakura right?" Yami tensed again, "I'm talking about after I brought Marik upstairs." This didn't seem to calm Yami at all. "You want to talk about it?"

Yuugi watched as a mixed of emotions played in his yami's eyes. It seemed like maybe he was fighting with himself. "You don't have to if you don't want to Yami."

With out warning Yami pulled Yuugi into the room and slammed the door. He locked it and so began pacing in the middle of the room. Yuugi made his way over to the bed and sat down watching him worriedly.

**~Yami~**

Sighing Yami threw himself down on the bed so he was laying on his back, his legs hanging off the edge. Yuugi stared at him shocked, "No wondered you seemed so on edge!" Covering his eyes with his arm Yami let out a groan. "What the hell was I thinking." Yuugi cleared his throat. "Sounds like you weren't really thinking." Yami groaned again, "I KNOW!"

The two sat in silence for awhile. Yami panicking that his hikari might be mad at him, and Yuugi trying to find the right words to say to make his yami feel better.

"Do you like him?" Yami uncovered his eyes and looked over at Yuugi. He was staring down at him curiously. "Who..Jou?" Yuugi snickered, "No Bakura silly." Yami sat up on his elbows. "That would never in a million years happen hikari. Its Bakura! How could I ever like him?" Yuugi shook his head. "It could happen you know. Besides it sounds like you might like him even just a little bit."

Yami thought about it for a moment, did he like Bakura? "No aibou, I do not like him." Yuugi sighed, "Well then why else did you make a move on him? And why would you get so upset when you walked in on them...you know..." Yuugi's face turned a bit pink.

"Jou is a close friend Yuugi and Bakura..well its Bakura." Yuugi threw himself down beside Yami. "True...so, what are you going to do?" Yami looked down at Yuugi. "Nothing?" Yuugi glared at up at Yami. Yami didn't like the expression, it didn't suit his hikari. "YAMI! You can't just do nothing!" "What would you have me do then aibou?" Yuugi fell silent.

Yami laid back down next to Yuugi and sighed. He had no idea if there was anything to do. Just because he had that 'moment' with Bakura didn't mean he liked Bakura, it could just be teenage hormones. After all, he was a teenager all over again, its not like this was new to him. It had just been awhile...about 5000 years. Yami let out a sigh of frustration.

Yuugi rolled onto his side and put his arms around Yami's waist, resting his head on his yami's chest. Yami put an arm around Yuugi, he never thought he would enjoy being able to feel his hikari next to as much as he did right now.

"You know, I never noticed before, you seem different then before." Yami raised and eyebrow at the comment. "Oh?" Yuugi moved so he was looking up at Yami, his head now resting on Yami's shoulder. "Yeah, your a lot bigger then I remember, like taller. You have always been taller then me, but I don't know." Yami thought about this a moment, "You know I think I noticed that too, I remember Bakura and Marik being a lot taller then me..I think I'm taller then Bakura at least now." Yuugi nodded at this. "Your skin." Yami looked at him questioningly. "It's tanned like it was when we went into your past." Yami shifted and Yuugi sat up. Yami sat up with him and looked down at his hands.

Yuugi soon pointed out the mirror on the back of the door and Yami made his way over to the mirror. He stared wide eyed at his reflection. His skin was much darker then it had been when he had been nothing but a spirit. He looked like his old self. His hair seemed to be a lot wilder then it had been before and his eyes, they weren't the normal deep violet that Yuugi's were. They were a deep red now.

"I got my old body back?" He turned to Yuugi confused. Yuugi shrugged his shoulders. "But why would I get my old body back and Bakura not?" Yuugi's gaze hardened at this. "That's a good question." Turning back to the mirror Yami sighed. "Does this mean we can call you Atemu now?"

* * *

** DemetriaNecrophades - Lol! I never was able to see that as a pairing till after a read a really well written fiction! I am a fan of that pairing, but was not planing to have it in this story at all, but I kinda have an idea for the story now and the pairing is needed (do not worry I wont be keeping it in the story for to long hopefully). I can only see Jou with either Mai or Bakura, to tell you the truth I am not a fan of Seto sadly :/!**

** Niko - Thank you! I am glad you are enjoying my story so far! I hope you do continue to read more! And those are some of my all time fav pairings, I don't know if I will be having any of that in this fiction, but I do hope to come up with another story that hopefully have those pairings in the story!**

**Well there is the chapter...I kinda want to write the next one already, but I think I'll wait a bit. I wasn't to proud of this chapter I feel like I might have rushed it a bit. Either way I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please come back to read more!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay here's the 8th chapter!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters. The story is my own.**

* * *

**~Yuugi~**

Yuugi shifted and let out a light groan. He opened his eyes slightly and he stared up at a very tired looking Bakura. Confused Yuugi sat up and let out a light yawn. That was when he noticed that the sun was up. When had he fallen asleep, was he now late for school again?

Feeling himself panic he turned to Bakura. "Relax your alarm just went off." Bakura stated calmly. Yuugi let out a sigh of relief. He relax, "Thank you Bakura." Bakura nodded, he stared at Yuugi oddly for a moment before turning and leaving.

Staring after him confused Yuugi wondered what had brought on that look. Yuugi froze when he felt something shift under him. _"Okay, so that's what the look was for."_ Yuugi thought embarrassed as he looked down to find himself sitting on top of his yami legs on either side of his hips.

Feeling his face heat up he moved and got off of him. Yami was deep in sleep and didn't seem to have been woken up. If he had he either was to tired to care or he was just as embarrassed as Yuugi was.

Running a hand through his hair Yuugi got up and stretched. He walked out of the guest room and made his way to his bed room. _"I should explain what that was about to Bakura. After all, I'm pretty sure they like each other and its not like I would ever go for Yami..er Atemu.."_

Yuugi thought back to the conversation the night before. He had been joking around when he asked if he should be calling Yami by his birth name. To Yami this seemed to be a good idea. So now they were calling him Atemu.

"Idiot that's not how you turn an alarm clock off!" Snapped Bakura. Yuugi stopped just outside his door. It was slightly open, but he couldn't see anything other then his bed. "I didn't know how to turn it off!" Whined Marik. _"Oh dear, what did you do now Marik?"_ "Do you think he will be mad at me?"

Yuugi took a deep breath and held it as he slowly pushed the door open. Marik turn quickly to look at Yuugi. He was giving Yuugi the look a small kid would when he knew he was in trouble. Yuugi bit his lip and looked around the room nervously. There was nothing out of place, the room was complete clean.

"Marik whats wrong?" Yuugi asked worriedly. Marik shook his head and held his hands behind his back. "Marik, what behind your back?" Marik took a step back, "Nothing!" "Show me?" Marik brought his hands in front of him and held them out. After a moment he opened his closed hands to show Yuugi there was nothing in his hands. "If there was nothing wrong why do you look like your about to get in a lot of trouble." Marik looked at Bakura before he answered. "I don't know."

Sighing in frustration Yuugi walked over to his closet. It was to early for this and he had to get ready for school. Yuugi grabbed his uniform and walked back to the door. "If there's something wrong Marik you can tell me after school okay?" Marik nodded and looked to his feet.

After Yuugi finished his shower and got dressed he made his way down stairs. He sat at the kitchen table and pulled his bag across the table. He pulled out the papers he had gotten from Tea, it was the work he had missed and with everything going on last night he didn't have time the night before to finish any of it.

Frowning down at the papers in front of him be began writing. He wasn't sure he was going to get it done in time, but hoped that if he got most of it done now that he would have time to finish it once he got to school.

Yuugi's mother placed a plate with some toast in front of Yuugi. Yuugi looked up and smiled thankfully at his mother before going back to work.

"Hey mom?" His mother sat down across from him sipping a cup of coffee. "What is it Yuugi?" He bit his lip trying to do his work and speak to his mother at the same time. "Could you bring Atemu, Bakura and Marik to the mall. I'm going to meet them there after school. I wanted to get them some cloths." Staring at him a moment confused his mother spoke. "Who's Atemu?"

Yuugi had forgotten that his mother didn't know that Yami's real name had been Atemu. For the most part the woman had been kept in the dark. He remembered when she had once been worried about him talking to himself in his room, before she had been told about Yami.

After quickly explaining who Atemu, his mother spoke again. "Why don't I take them to the mall well you are in school?" Yuugi looked up at her a moment and grinned. "That would be easier!" He said happily. "We had plans to go to the theme park afterwards!" Yuugi's mother smiled brightly at him, "I can bring by the mall again later to meet with you and your friends."

**~Atemu~**

Atemu was brought out of his sleep from someone gently shaking him. When he opened his eyes he looked up confused for a moment at Yuugi's mother. "Ms. Mutou?" He sat up quickly, feeling slightly panicked. "Whats wrong?" He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stared at her.

"Nothings wrong Atemu." Atemu felt odd hearing her speak his real name. It had been a long time since anyone had called him Atemu. Well that is besides Yuugi and Bakura.

The thought of Bakura calling him by his real name made him think back to the evening before. A shiver ran down his spine. He wasn't sure if he felt his skin scrawl or tingle. Maybe it was a mixture of both.

"Sorry for waking you up. Yuugi told me of your guys plans with your friends." Atemu nodded and waited for her to continue. She smiled at him apologetically, "Me and Yuugi thought it would make things easier to take you and the other two to the mall and get your cloths this morning and then I could drop you all off at the theme park when Yuugi and his friends get out of school."

Atemu nodded and smiled at her. "That sounds like a good idea to me." She smiled down at him and made her way to the door. "Bakura left already. He said he had some cloths of his own at Ryou's house so he went to bring a few things here." Atemu watched as she turned the door knob and stepped out into the hall. "Yuugi left some fresh clothes out for you in his room. We can leave once your ready."

After she left Atemu swung his legs over the edge of the bed and yawned. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room a moment before pushing himself up to leave the room.

Feeling slightly guilty Atemu found himself thankful that Bakura wouldn't be going with them. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be around him for the next little while. After all the awkward moments he found Bakura and himself in the day before he wasn't sure how he was meant to be acting around the thief. Then again, the thief seemed to be ignoring the fact that it even happened.

**~Bakura~**

Bakura made his way down the road. He didn't even bother changing his clothes before leaving Yuugi's house. He didn't see much point in changing his clothes only to change them again in a few minutes.

Ryou seemed to be slightly happy about Bakura wanting to go to the small apartment he called a home. Bakura was just glad he didn't have to bother calling Ryou, if he had to he would have had to either go shopping with an over hyper Marik and the pompous ass of a Pharaoh for Ra knows how long.

As he walked up to the apartment he couldn't help but smirk to himself. The looks on every persons face was amusing him greatly. He was sure everyone he passed was wondering why a teenager was wondering around on a week day in nothing but what looked like over sized pyjamas when he should be in a uniform and in class.

Bakura walked into the building and felt himself relax. He was glad to be somewhere more familiar. It wasn't the greatest place in the world, but in a way this place was as much his 'home' as it was Ryou's. He didn't ever think he would miss this build as much as he seemed to.

He made his way over to the elevator and pressed the button. It lit up with a green light making the up arrow glow a lime green. He turn and stared at the silver metal doors, they seemed to be new. He remembered the old elevator doors were indeed metal, but they had been painted a cream colour.

Know that he thought about it the wall paper had been changed from its plain cream colour to rich red and royal yellow vertical stripes.

A little ting sound let Bakura know that one of the elevators had arrived. He looked above both the see the arrow lights above them. The elevator to his right had a green arrow point up meaning that this was hear for him.

Stepping inside he realized the elevator not only had new doors, but had in fact been completely changed walls on the inside as well. The walls had once been covered with an itchy material. Now the top halves were covered with mirrors well the bottom halves were the same silver metal as the doors.

Bakura pressed the 4th floor button and watched as the doors closed. He studied his reflection in the mirrors and frowned at what he saw. He looked just like his hikari. Ryou was by no means unattractive. The boy had a very pretty face, but it didn't suit Bakura.

He stepped out of the elevator when it came to a stop. For a moment he wondered if maybe he had forgotten what apartment building Ryou lived in. Every thing had been changed. The walls had new wall paper on this floor too, it was the same as the walls downstairs. Looking at the floor as well showed new carpets clearly chosen to match the wall paper.

"_Ryou, has your apartment building done some remolding since I was gone?"_ Bakura found his stomach was turning. Had he really forgotten where Ryou lived? That was unlike him. _"Yes! Sorry I forgot to tell you."_ Bakura nodded to himself knowing that Ryou wouldn't see it and cut off their link. He knew Ryou wouldn't worry about this. After all he was still slightly scared of Bakura, that and he knew Bakura well enough to know better then to think he would say any good byes or thank yous.

**~Atemu~**

Atemu put the bags down in the living room and threw himself down on the couch. He now knew the meaning to 'shop till you drop'. Yuugi's mother and dragged him and Marik around every where. She picked out many things for the two of them to try on.

Marik began whining after awhile and Yuugi's mother ended up giving him some money to go to the arcade while Atemu tried on his clothes.

It had been easy to get cloths for Marik, he didn't understand fashion at his age so Ms. Mutou just picked out what she wanted him to wear. He tried them on and just agreed with what ever she said.

Atemu on the other hand had already an good idea what he wanted to get and what he liked. Ms. Mutou so realized that Atemu sense of fashion came from her son. After she realized this it made things a lot easier. She had apologized to Atemu saying that it was exciting for her. In a way she felt that she had two sons now.

This left Atemu in an awkward spot. He had never had a mother before, his had died giving birth to him. Not really knowing how to comment on what she had said, he let her take over again and pick out things for him to try on. He had to admit, she had taste.

"Marik bring your bags upstairs please!" Atemu heard Ms. Mutou call. Marik walked past the living room and up the stairs. Listening he could hear Marik stomp his way up the stairs.

"You look tired Pharaoh." Atemu pushed himself up on his elbows. He couldn't keep his jaw from dropping as he stared at Bakura.

The thief had his hair combed and much more tamed then he had had the day before. He wore a tight long sleeve black shirt. It had ripped holes along the sleeves as well as a few on the front. There was a black scarf with red and white lines, making a pattern Atemu couldn't make out, rapped several times around his neck. Clearly the scarf was for nothing more then a fashion statement. There was a black string that was hardly noticeable under the scarf. It also almost blended in with his shirt perfectly. There was a silver and red pendent that seemed familiar to Atemu. Looking down Atemu saw that Bakura was also wearing tight black skinny jeans with ripped knees. There was also a thick chain hanging at the side of his leg most likely meant for a wallet.

Atemu was at a loose for words. He never imagined the thief to ever dress anything like this. It was almost as if he were demanding the attention of the whole world.

"Earth to Pharaoh." Atemu closed his mouth and looked away from the thief. He could feel the blood rushing to his face and from the amused chuckle that he heard, he knew Bakura could see it.

"Glad to know that you approve of my outfit." Atemu said nothing. He swung his legs over the edge of the couch and made himself sit upright. He really did not want to be left alone with Bakura of all people.

After a moment Atemu could hear soft foot steps making their way over to him. He felt his stomach drop as Bakura sat down on the coffee table in front of him making Atemu look at him. "Or does it really look that bad?" Bakura asked playfully.

Atemu didn't reply. He looked away from him and down at the bags he had left at the door way. Moving to get up he spoke, "I should really bring my things upstairs." With out warning Bakura used his foot to push Atemu to sit back down.

With his foot on Atemu's chest Bakura gave him a playful smirk. "Where's the fire Pharaoh?" Atemu felt sick to his stomach. Was it just him or did it seem like the thief was coming on to him?

Atemu pushed Bakura's foot away, none to genitally, and stood up quickly. Bakura watched he walk over to the bags and pick them up. "I'm not in the mood for your games today thief." He turned to glare at Bakura and noticed that the thief stared back at him indifferently. To Atemu this made him realize that this was just really nothing more then a game to the thief. This really bothered him more then he was about to admit.

**~Bakura~**

Bakura pouted to himself as Atemu left the room. He wasn't finished making the Pharaoh angry yet, but at least he could be happy knowing he had gotten under his skin a little.

I wasn't like he had planed to piss of the Pharaoh when he had walked into the living room. It was the look on his face that gave him the idea. There wouldn't be many chance to catch the Pharaoh completely off guard like that and who was he to pass up the chance?

Still in a good mood Bakura figured he might as well go see if Yuugi's grandpa wanted some help in the shop. He might be evil, but he wasn't ungrateful. The family had let him stay here even after all the things he had done to Yuugi. Bakura doubted that Yuugi told them of half of the things he had done to him, but still he was sure the could guess on there own that for the most part he was up to no good.

Bakura walked down into the game shop and looked around. It hadn't changed at all over the time that he and the other two yami's had been gone. The class cases still held old games and a few figures of what looked like duel monsters along with other kinds. Some things were a bit more new. There were shelves lined with books now and there were still counters with duel monster cards. There seemed to be nothing out of place and everything was kept clean.

Spotting Yuugi's grandfather outside of the game shop Bakura walked over to the door. Staring out the glass door he could see a truck and man unloading a few boxes. Bakura stepped outside and walked over to them. Yuugi's grandfather looked at him questioningly. "Do you want some help bringing them inside?" Bakura asked calmly. Yuugi's grandfather smiled at him, "That would be a lot of help Bakura, thank you." Bakura nodded and began lifting the boxes and bringing them inside.

There wasn't many boxes and they seemed to be pretty light. It didn't take long for Bakura to bring them all inside.

Yuugi's grandfather signed a few papers and walked inside. Bakura watched as the truck drove past the game shop and down the road before he turned to look at the boxes. "New shipments?" Yuugi's grandfather nodded. "We've been having pretty good business since my grandson got the title king of games you know." The old man sounded amused with this. "Makes sense."

Bakura sat himself on the floor and watched as Yuugi's grandfather opened one of the boxes. He pulled out what looked like thin cardboard covered in plastic. "Comic books?" Bakura asked confused. "We used to sell a few, but with a lot of teenagers coming in we found that a lot also enjoy comic books. Doesn't hurt to stock up a bit now and then." Bakura nodded, "Need help putting them away?"

* * *

** Niko - I am glad you are enjoying the story! Lol same here I was thinking about going to one the other day so when I wrote the last chapter I figured why not let them go to one? XDD**

** DemetriaNecrophades - Yeah I kinda do that from time to time! Just throw characters together to get them out of the way..it helps sometimes XDD! Well I have 2 pairings figured out for sure so far, you already know of one ;DD! As for the other ones I am still working them out...the only other pairing I have will most likely just stay a side pairing with not much importance to the story...but who knows! Also I am glad you are enjoying the way Marik is in this story! I will try to have him in it more in the next chapter!  
**

**Well that's chapter 8 done! I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you come back for more :)!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I think this was the most fun I've had writing a chapter so far XDD!**

**Well here's chapter nine ENJOY!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters. The story is my own!**

* * *

**~Atemu~**

Atemu glared as he stared out the window. He had let Marik sit in the front seat because he seemed to love sitting up there. That left Atemu stuck in the back set with Bakura. As far as he had been told Bakura wasn't interested in going to the theme park with them, but when Yuugi had called saying that Ryou had also been invited and was in fact going to be joining them Bakura quickly changed his mind.

Looking over at Bakura, Atemu noticed that he seemed almost excited to get there. It wasn't same excitement that he normally would see from the thief. Normally he had this insane look in his eye, but not this time.

The car soon came to a stop in front of the mall and Ms. Mutou let them out. She stopped Marik and handed him money for all of them. Yami tried to get her to take it back, but soon gave up when she pointed out they needed money to get into the park.

Bakura let out a bored yawn and crossed his arms over his chest. "Hikari says they are waiting for us in the food court." Atemu stared after Bakura as he turned and started walking towards the doors of the mall.

"Wait your still connected to Ryou?" Atemu asked as he jogged to catch up to him. Marik his head to look down at Bakura, waiting to hear what the thief had to say. _"Guess hes not connected to Malik either...so its not just me."_

Bakura let out a sigh as he pushed the door open. He stepped inside and held it open to let Marik and Atemu in. "Remember how I passed out yesterday?" Atemu nodded as he walked beside Bakura. "That happened because Ryou refused to let me in, he somehow pushed me out." Atemu couldn't blame Ryou for not wanting someone to invade his mind specially if it were Bakura. "He has a really strong mental defence, a lot stronger then I would have thought." Atemu looked at Bakura. He sounded amused and he held the look of great pride on his face.

Atemu rolled his eyes, but didn't speak. "I bet Malik would do the same to me, huh?" Marik sounded completely defeated as he spoke. Atemu had to admit that he would feel the same way if he knew Yuugi didn't want to be connected to him anymore. Its not like they were right now and he would bother checking. Yuugi had his right to have his own privacy.

"I think he might do a lot worse to you then what Ryou did to me." Atemu looked over at Marik who walked on the other side of Bakura. He looked like he had just been told someone close to him died. In a way it wasn't to far off from how he must be feeling. _"At least someone is willing to tell him the truth."_ "Give it some time Marik. You never know he might come around." Atemu smiled at Marik and he nodded in return.

Atemu thought back to when he and Yuugi had shared a body. He remembered the feelings Yuugi had felt. Yuugi had been worried about Yami randomly appearing and Yami tried his best to never do that. It was Yuugi's life, not his. But for some reason every now and then Yuugi would push Yami out for things other then duelling. He had said that Yami had a right to his life too. But his life had ended years ago. Either way Yami was thankful for having Yuugi there and was even more thankful that he cared so much about him.

"ATEMU OVER HERE!" Atemu stopped along with Bakura and Marik and stared across the food court. Yuugi stood on top of a chair waving at them. Yami couldn't help but smile at the sight. Jou and Tea were smiling up at him as Ryou tried to get him to sit back down.

Out of the corner of his eye Atemu could see Bakura tense at the sight of his own hikari. Bakura walked past him with Marik close behind him. No matter if he could fool the others, Atemu knew Bakura was scared of what was going to happen between him and his hikari.

Atemu sat down on the chair Yuugi had been sitting on, with Yuugi sitting on his lap. Honda pulled a few more chairs up to the table for Bakura and Marik.

Everyone other then the three Yami's were still dressed in there school uniforms. Marik wore a black t-shirt with an odd looking cartoon character on the front. He also wore blue faded jeans and black docks.

Where as Atemu stuck with a white dress shirt and black leather pants. He wore shoes close to what he had worn back when him and Yuugi shared a body.

"So when are we going to the theme park?" Marik asked Yuugi excitedly. "Soon as Tea and Ryou finish eating." Marik pouted. "Don't worry Marik they're almost done." Yuugi smiled brightly at Marik and Marik smiled back.

Atemu put and arm around Yuugi's waist when he leaned forward. Yuugi grabbed a water bottle off the table and turned to smile at Atemu. "I'm okay I wont fall." Atemu smiled back. "You know me aibou, I worry easily." Yuugi chuckled and took a sip of his water.

"Oh please, you too are making me sick." Bakura snapped. Atemu glared at him, but before he could reply Jou spoke up. "Shut up Bakura." Bakura turned gave Jou a sly smirk. "Want to come make me mutt?" Atemu watched as Jou's face turned a bright red.

"Bakura, please." Bakura turned to his hikari, eyes softening and smirk falling from his face. Letting out a halfhearted sigh of frustration Bakura slouched in his chair and began playing with the chain on his pants.

"_How desperate are you to get your hikari to like you?"_ Atemu thought. He didn't like the way Bakura acted around Ryou. It was almost as if Ryou held this unseen control over Bakura. What ever happened to the Bakura that forced Ryou to see things his way and would stop at nothing to see his enemies cower in fear. _"You acted like your whipped." _Atemu kept himself from laughing by leaning forward and resting his head on Yuugi's shoulder.

Yuugi turned his head towards Atemu. "You okay?" Atemu nodded biting his lip. He could feel himself smiling at the thought of the thief in a relationship and him being completely out of control of what was going on. That is not something Bakura would stand for, he was a control freak.

**~Bakura~**

Bakura couldn't help but smile at the excitement on Marik's face as they walked into the theme park. As much as he hated big crowds, Bakura felt that seeing Marik enjoy himself and being able to see his hikari was all well worth the annoyance of other people.

Soon he was being dragged around the park watching everyone going on rides. He stayed off of them because Ryou didn't like the rides, either they were to scary or he got sick on them. Bakura didn't mind this, he got to spend more time with Ryou.

At one point Yuugi and Ryou dragged Bakura onto the farriers wheel. He was pretty sure that Yuugi was only there because Ryou was still uncomfortable with being completely alone with the thief. He had been noticing that since there always had been someone with him Ryou at all times.

"You know Ryou...if I wanted to hurt you I would have done so by now." Yuugi and Ryou both turned to Bakura. Bakura kept his eyes on Ryou's for a moment before turning and looking out the small window next to him. The two stayed quiet after Bakura said this, making the rest of the ride awkward.

Once off Bakura went and dragged Marik to a roller coaster wanting to get away from his hikari for the first time since he came back. "I haven't been on this one yet!" Marik said excitedly. He had made it his mission to go on every ride before leaving the park.

Bakura tried his best to smile at the younger yami. "I bet it will be just as fun as the other ones." Marik nodded and stared at Bakura questioningly as they stood in line."Why did you want to go on a ride with me?" Bakura ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Lets just say that your not the only one with hikari issues." Marik looked at Bakura sadly. "I'm sorry." Bakura smiled at Marik. "You did nothing wrong, if anyone should be sorry it should be me."

After getting off of the ride Bakura and Marik made their way over to the group. They sat at a few tables all eating hot dogs and drinking soda. Bakura sat down with Marik who sat down beside Yuugi. He kept his eyes off of Ryou as best he could. He busied himself with eyeing the mutt, which in turn made him fidget in his seat.

"Hey I got an idea, why don't we play some games next?" Yuugi ask Marik, clearly he had had enough of rides for now. Marik seemed to have taken the bait and once they were all finished eating they left for the games.

Yuugi explained that if you win you get a prize. This in turn made Marik even more excited to get there. "They mostly only ever have stuffed animals, but its still fun to play." Yuugi explained to him. "Wait they kill animals and give them to you as prizes?" Marik asked confused. Bakura tried his best to keep from laughing at this. "No no, they aren't really animals, they are plushies!" Yuugi exclaimed.

This left Marik completely confused. Yuugi convinced him to just wait and see for himself what a stuffed animal looked like.

Once they had gotten to the area where all the games where Jou began explaining some of the games that were there. "See there's this one game called whack a mole." Jou pointed towards the game, "You could always start there Marik, it's an easy game."

Marik looked over at the game and then turned to Yuugi, "So you guys want me to kill a mole? What is it with this place and killing animals? Not that I'm complaining really." Yuugi gave Atemu a worried look and Atemu shrugged. It was no shocker that Marik still enjoyed the idea of killing something.

Jou continued to explain how the game worked so Marik would understand what he needed to do and so he knew there were no real animals to kill. Marik didn't seem to find the game interesting after he found out the moles were fake the mallets you hit them with were made of foam.

Bakura turned around when he felt someone tug on his sleeve. He looked at Ryou questioningly. Ryou looked up at him looking shy and timid. "Can I talk to you about something?" Bakura tensed at these words. He wasn't sure what Ryou wanted to talk about, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with his little out burst on the farriers wheel.

The thief opened his mouth to say something but quickly changed his mind. Ryou looked at him worriedly and he could tell that he was about to get the look.

Turning quickly he walked over to Jou and grabbed his hand. "Common, teach me this oh so fun game of whack a mole." He gave Jou a suggestive smirk which caused him to blush a deep red. Before he or anyone else could speak he dragged him over to the game leaving the group completely confused.

Bakura stopped in front of the game and let Jou yank his hand away. "What gives Bakura, I'm pretty sure you don't need me to teach you how to play this game." Bakura turned to Jou and crossed his arms over his chest. He gave the boy a sly grin before speaking, "Maybe I was jealous." Jou looked at him confused. Bakura rolled his eyes. _"Leave it to the mutt to have no clue as to what I am talking about."_

He took a step forward which made Jou take a step back. This didn't stop Bakura, he just smirked as Jou backed himself into the whack a mole game giving himself no where to run. Bakura now stood only inches away from him now. He ran his hands up Jou's chest and let them stop and rest on his shoulders. Twirling a strain of blond hair around his finger he spoke. "Maybe I was jealous that you were giving all that attention to Marik and you haven't even spoken to me since you told me to shut up."

Jou's face was as bright as a tomato as he looked down at Bakura. Bakura took note that his ears even seemed to be going red. _"Awe how cute."_ He thought as he waited for his response.

Bakura had expected Jou to push him away, But he didn't. "L-listen, Bakura about yesterday, I don't know what the hell that was about, b-but I don't like you in that way." Jou stuttered as he spoke. Bakura loved it when his victims were sacred.

"So? Your point?" Jou looked at Bakura confused. "W-what?" Bakura sighed and stepped back from Jou, giving him a little bit of personal space. "Does it look like I care how you feel about me, there is no law saying I can't be interested in you."

Bakura watched as new expressions played across the mutt's face. He seemed to be having an inner battle with himself. "Why would you be interested in me?" Jou asked sheepishly.

"Why not?" Jou continued to stare at Bakura. Bakura couldn't blame the guy after all Jou as far as anyone knew was the straightest guy of the group, well next to Honda. He knew this was all to new to the kid and it wasn't really like Bakura wanted to get with him anyways. After all he knew very well that everyone could see him and he knew from the unnerving feeling he was getting from his hikari that everyone had just seen what he had hoped they would see.

"Bakura, stop playing games with me its not funny. I don't like guys." Jou looked down at Bakura angrily. Bakura was thankful he had his back to the group, after all he didn't want them to see what he was about the pull.

Looking up at Jou he did his best to mirror 'the look' his hikari had just tried to use on him. Jou's eyes softened and his shoulders fell. "I'm not playing games with you." Bakura spoke softly, trying his best to sound like Jou had just ripped his heart out. "I just wanted to spend time with you, even if you don't like guys there's nothing wrong with that is there?" Bakura forced his eyes to water making Jou's last lines of defence fall.

Bakura another step back making Jou take step forward. He reached out and grabbed Bakura's hand. "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset. It's just, you know, well its you. Bakura your not the kind of person to just flat out say you like someone." Bakura let a few tears fall. Jou let go of his hand and used both hands to wiped the tears away. "And your for sure not the type for crying, dear god you have changed haven't you?"

Jou titled his head up and smiled at him. "What do say to a game of whack a mole?" He gave Bakura a goofy grin and Bakura nodded back smiling softly.

"_Mutt you have got to be the biggest idiot I have ever met."_

**~Atemu~**

Atemu was furious beyond belief. He never imagined he could hate the thief more then he did right now. What the hell was he pulling? He was sure the thief knew everyone was watching them.

"Did Bakura just kiss Jou?" Honda asking in disbelief. "I think he did." Said Tea softly. He looked over at Atemu worriedly. Atemu ignored the girl and continued to glare daggers at Bakura's back. "What the hell brought this on?" Honda asked turning to everyone for an answer.

Yuugi shifted uncomfortably and Tea looked down at her shoes. "Tea, Yuugi, do you two know whats going on?" Asked Ryou. The boy was clearly confused, Atemu guessed that Ryou didn't know that his yami seemed to have an interest in guys.

"Well you see..." Tea began, she looked at Atemu and he stared back at her. She shifted under his gaze, he had clearly been making her feel uncomfortable. "Me and Tea walked in on them yesterday." Atemu said not taking his eyes off of the girl. He rather look at her then look at Bakura and Jou.

"Walked in on them? What the hell were they doing?" Honda looked beyond confused.

"They were, well you know, kissing." Tea said, she turned to look at the two just in time to see Jou cup Bakura's face with his hands and kiss him back. "No way!" Honda exclaimed, partly at what she said and what they were all seeing.

Atemu grit his teeth as he glared at the two. Surely they knew that they could see everything that they were doing.

Yuugi turned and looked up at him worriedly. He could tell what his hikari wanted to ask him, but he said nothing. Atemu was also thankful that Yuugi seemed to catch the hint and he also said nothing.

"I thought Jou liked Mai?" Honda continued. "It's possible that he could like Bakura too, you never know." Honda sighed, "What the hell happened well they were in the washroom that made him change his mind about Bakura so easily?" Tea shrugged at this. _"That's what I'd like to know."_

"You know what I don't get?" Everyone turned to Marik you stared at Bakura and Jou more confused then anyone else. "I thought Bakura and Atemu liked each other." Everyone turned to Atemu in complete shock. Atemu could feel all the blood rush to his face.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked. He knew as well as anyone that Bakura hated Atemu more then anything in the world.

Marik turned to Ryou and gave him a serious look as he spoke. "Well him and Atemu were kissing yesterday before Jou came over. Yuugi said that people only kiss each other when they really like one another. So why did Bakura kiss Atemu."

Everyone's eyes were back on Atemu. He wished he could just disappear. He wondered if he would be able to use the magical hats card to hide himself. If it worked for the dark magician why not him?

"Bakura kissed you!" Ryou exclaimed. "Why would he ever do that?"

Atemu looked at Ryou not really sure how he should be answering him. After all how do you explain that with out telling them that he had kissed him back too. To top it off he had been on top of him, on Yuugi's bed, with Bakura legs around his waist making him...

No he wasn't going to think about that right now. Nor would he ever think about it again. Clearly the thief just liked to get around.

"Do you think maybe Jou is just a rebound?" Tea asked quietly. "Wait so Atemu did you reject him?"

Atemu looked away. He really did not want to answer that question. Its not like he did, well he did at first. But something made him give in. _"It was the way he said my name." _He thought uncomfortably. After Marik had seen them it was Bakura who said that it was best to forget about it. Atemu just agreed. After all, the whole thing meant nothing to both of them.

"So you rejected Bakura and now hes using Jou as rebound." Ryou sounded a cross between being upset and feeling sorry for what was going on with in the group of friends.

"Who would have thought that Bakura would ever have a thing for you huh?" Honda ask Atemu amused.

* * *

**Niko - Thank you very much Niko :)!**

** DemetriaNecrophades - LAWL! Well I am glad that he didn't ;DD! After all could you imagen what would happen if they knew more about Marik! I mean he would never be aloud to even speak his name let alone leave the house! XDDD  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's another chapter! See what happens when I'm bored!**

**ENJOY!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters. The story is my own.**

* * *

**~Bakura~**

Bakura laid on his back with his arms folded behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling listening to the muffled sounds of the television from down stairs. Turning his head to the left he could see Marik sleeping. The poor guy had worn himself out at the theme park. Bakura couldn't help but smile when he saw he was holding on to the stuffed rabbit that he had won at one of the games.

The rest of the day wasn't all that great for Bakura. Ryou kept trying to speak through the link they shared with one another and he and Jou spent most of the time trying to avoid everyone.

They had seen everything, just like Bakura had wanted. That didn't mean he was about to answer any of their questions. Mostly Jou was left to fend for himself. He remembered how Jou tried to explain to them that they weren't kissing with out telling them Bakura had been crying. Bakura had given him a warning look telling him if he spoke a word of what happened between them he would skin the mutt alive.

This only resulted in the mutt not being able to get the group to believe him. That also meant they had to deal with a very annoyed and very angry Atemu for the rest of the day.

Bakura could tell that Jou felt guilt. The mutt even left earlier then everyone else, but not before getting a moment to talk to Bakura.

The mutt was full of surprises that was for sure. He had caught him completely off guard when he pulled him aside and gave him his phone number. Jou explained that he wasn't giving it to him because he was interested in him in that way, he was just worried about Bakura. It seemed the crying act worked a lot better then Bakura had thought it would.

The hard part now was finding a chance to call the mutt with out Atemu getting in the way. It wasn't like he liked the guy, but the closer he was to Jou to more pissed off the Pharaoh became. The thought itself pleased him.

Bakura was brought out of his thoughts when Yuugi walked into the room. He looked tired and he had every right to be. After all it wasn't easy keeping up with Marik all day.

"Your still up Bakura?" He asked tiredly walking over to his dresser. Bakura watched as he pulled out some pyjamas. "I'm not all that tired yet." Yuugi nodded and headed for the door. "Well I'm going to get changed and then I'm going to bed." Bakura watched Yuugi leave the room.

Sitting up Bakura stretched his arms above his head. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. His stomach growled and he made up his mind to go get something to eat. If it wasn't to late he could always try calling Jou well the Pharaoh and his hikari slept.

Bakura made his way down stairs and into the kitchen. He looked at the stove to check the time, he could have done this upstairs if Marik hadn't smashed Yuugi's alarm clock this morning. The green digital numbers read 9:45. Bakura figured it was safe to call the mutt, he figured he was most likely still up doing god knows what.

The thief turned and made his way to the living room. He knew that there was a cordless phone in there because he had seen Yuugi's mother pick it up earlier when Yuugi had called from school.

Bakura stopped and froze when he walked into the living room to see Yami was the one watching TV. He quickly recovered and walked over to the phone. Thankfully the phone was still there. Picking it up and began walking back to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Came a very annoyed and very tired sounding Pharaoh. Bakura turned to look at him, "Not like its any of your business, but I am making a phone call Pharaoh." Bakura snapped and made his way back into the kitchen.

Sitting down at the table he pulled out the piece of paper Jou had written his number on. Bakura glared down at the messing hand writing. He couldn't understand why the mutt had to fail at everything that he did, but then again this was the mutt. Jou didn't seem capable to do anything right.

Dialling what he hoped was the right number, Bakura brought the phone to his ear and listened to the static ring. Phones weren't something he think he would have ever missed. They annoyed the hell out of him and before he never had a real us for them.

Jou picked up just as Atemu walked into the room. _"You'd think that if he is so mad at me he wouldn't want to set himself up to get even more made, but no. You just like walking right into this shit don't you Pharaoh?"_ Bakura thought happily.

"Hey Jou its Bakura." Bakura spoke softly and in what he hoped was a longing voice. He watched as the Pharaoh walked over to the fridge acting like he wasn't listening. Atemu looked through trying to find something to take out, but clearly was taking his sweet time doing so.

"Hey Bakura! Hows uhh, everything going with Atemu, is he still mad." Jou sounded worried. "You bet he is. Did you want to talk to him?" Bakura listened as Jou shuffled around. "N-no that's fine, best to just let him cool off you know?"

Bakura made a sound of agreement as he watched the Pharaoh pull out a soda. He opened it and took a sip. "So whats up?" Bakura tried to think about something to say. He should have really planed this out more.

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to talk to you." Bakura sighed. "Oh! Well there's nothing wrong with that!" Jou sounded amused. It annoyed Bakura that the mutt was amused by this but he ignored it. "Thank you for teaching me how to play that game today, it was a lot of fun."

Bakura leaned forward on his right elbow and used his hand to hold up his head. He watched as the Pharaoh tensed what Bakura had just said. This brought more joy to the thief then he thought it would.

"Hey what are friends for! Besides, you didn't need me to teach you how to play and you know it." Jou laughed. It was true, Bakura knew how to play, but hey who was Jou to be dissing his pick up lines?

"Your a really good friend Jou." Jou made a sound that Bakura wasn't sure what it was meant to mean. "We should hang out sometime." Bakura spoke in a suggestive voice. He knew it would get by the mutt, but the Pharaoh would pick up on it.

"Sure! How about tomorrow? There's an arcade at the mall that we can go to, it just opened up a few weeks ago, heard it was awesome!" Jou sounded more then excited.

"Tomorrow? Sounds good to me. Want me to meet you there after school?" Bakura stared at the Pharaoh who was now turned staring at him. The two stared at one another with no expression on his face. Whatever the Pharaoh had to say it was clear he was saving it for when the thief got off the phone.

"Okay sounds good! I'll see you then!" Bakura waited a moment before he answered, eyes locked with Atemu's. "Yeah sounds good, see you there." He hung up the phone when he heard the line go dead.

Bakura looked away from Atemu and brought the phone back to the living room. He returned to find the Pharaoh and turned to that his back was to the thief. Atemu had both hands on the counter and was learning forward. "If your going to be sick you might want to aim for the sink Pharaoh." Bakura commented.

Atemu turned around quickly. "What the hell are you playing at thief?" He hissed. Bakura stared at him for a moment slightly shocked. He hadn't expected Atemu to get this upset just from a phone call.

"I don't know what you are talking about Pharaoh." Atemu glared at him.

Bakura watched as Atemu tried to compose himself when Yuugi's mother walked into the room. "Oh you two are still up?" She took one look at Atemu and clearly had become worried that something had happened. "Are you two alright, is something bothering you Atemu?"

The Pharaoh shook his head and smiled at her. "No we were just talking about the theme park." She brightened up at this. "Oh yes how was your boys first time there? I heard Marik had a lot of fun!"

"It was a lot of fun." Bakura nodded to her. "I'm a bit tired, I think I'll head to bed now." Atemu nodded in agreement. "Me too. Good night Ms. Mutou."

Bakura made his way up the stairs with the pharaoh close behind him. He didn't like the idea of the Pharaoh following him, but there was not much he could do about it. They were after all heading the same way.

Just as Bakura reached the top of the stairs Atemu grabbed his wrist and dragged him down the hall with out warning. Clearly the Pharaoh felt there was more they should be talking about and it looked like Bakura had no say in it.

The Pharaoh opened the guest room door and dragged Bakura inside shutting the door behind him. "Okay Pharaoh what do you want now?"

Bakura watched as the Pharaoh locked the door and turn to him. "I'm being serious here thief, what are you planing?" Bakura gave the Pharaoh a look of confusion. "I don't know what your talking about."

Atemu stepped forward. Bakura could tell he was trying his best not to yell at him. "Don't play dumb with me Bakura. I know you better then you think, I know your just using Jounouchi." Bakura stared at him indifferently.

"You know Pharaoh, I believe that my love life is none of your business." Bakura spoke calmly. He felt a tightness in his chest as the Pharaoh stared at him as if he had just been slapped in the face. "You may worry about your friend all you wish, that I can not stop."

Atemu stared at Bakura with an odd mixture of emotions. "Bakura why are you doing this?" Bakura stared at him, he was now completely confused. "What made you bring Jou into whatever it is that you are doing?" The Pharaoh sounded hurt, almost as if he was about to cry.

With out even noticing Bakura was now standing in front of the Pharaoh. He pulled the Pharaoh into a hug and rested his head on his shoulder. "I don't know what your talking about." Bakura spoke quietly, barely above a whisper.

Bakura felt his body relax completely when he felt Atemu put his arms around his waist. "I think you do Bakura." He felt Atemu lean down so that he could rest his head on Bakura's.

"Then say it Pharaoh." Bakura dug his nails into Atemu's back. He pulled back and looked down at Bakura. "Say it." Bakura demand.

The Pharaoh stared at him confused. "What do you mean?" Bakura glared up at him. He took a step back, "If you don't say it then I will do as I please."

He had completely lost the Pharaoh. Clearly Atemu had no idea what he was talking about. Bakura wasn't even sure what he wanted the Pharaoh to say. All he knew was there was something that he had to say and if he didn't then it would hurt them both.

Bakura hated emotions, he hated then feeling of knowing something is missing and not being able to figure out what it is.

Walking past Atemu, Bakura unlocked the door and opened it. With out another word he walked down the hall and into Yuugi's room. He shut the door quietly and turned to see the figure of Yuugi laying down fast asleep. Marik too was still out cold. Bakura was thankful for that, he didn't feel like dealing with anyone right now.

**~Yuugi~**

Yuugi woke with a start. He rolled over when he realized his alarm clock was going off. He reached out and pressed a button that should have turned it off. Yuugi stared at his night stand confused and sat up. "Here let me get it."

Yuugi watched as a very tired Bakura got up and walked over. He picked up a blue alarm clock that wasn't his. "Where did that come from?" Yuugi asked confused as he watched Bakura turn it off.

"Marik broke yours yesterday. There was no way to fix it so when they went shopping Marik used the money he got from your mom to buy you a new one. He asked me to set it up for you."

Yuugi stared at the alarm clock slightly in shock. He had to admit that it was a nice clock. The clock it self was a deep blue, on top was a figure of the dark magician. Yuugi smiled at this.

"He couldn't find one that was the same as the one you had." Bakura said sitting down on his bed on the floor.

"That's okay, this one is way better." Yuugi said happily. He let out a yawn and stretched.

"So your not made at me?" Yuugi turned to see Marik looking up at him curiously. Yuugi couldn't believe how cute Marik could be at times. It was hard to believe this was the same guy trying to take over the world from battle city. "Nope! Thank you for replacing it Marik." Marik smiled happily at him.

After getting dressed Yuugi went downstairs to find his mother making pancakes for them. Yuugi sat down beside Marik. Bakura sat across from Marik and sipped his tea quietly. "Yuugi where is Atemu?"

Yuugi looked at her confused. "Maybe hes still in bed?" Marik jumped up and put his arm up in the air. "I'll get him!" Before anyone could say anything he was gone.

A few minutes later he came back downstairs pouting. "He said that hes not hungry." Yuugi looked at him worriedly, "Is he okay?"

"Oh for the love of Ra, the Pharaoh slept in yesterday, why not let him do it again today? I don't see what the big deal is." Marik sat down and grinned at Bakura. Bakura glared back at him over his cup daring him to say something.

"You seem to be in a bad mood just like the Pharaoh, did you two fight?" Leave it to Marik to accept a challenge when it presents itself.

Bakura said nothing and continued to sip his tea. Yuugi found himself wishing he was able to speak to Atemu through a mind link like they did before Atemu had gone to the after life.

"_Yes aibou what's wrong?"_ Yuugi nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard Atemu's voice in his head. _"A-atemu?"_ Yuugi heard Atemu chuckle. _"No aibou, this is Marik."_ Yuugi pouted at the comment. This earned a questioning look from Marik.

"Hes talking to Atemu with a mind link Marik." Marik looked at Bakura then back at Yuugi.

"_Atemu, did you have a fight with Bakura last night?"_ Yuugi listened for his reply. His mother put a place filled with pancakes on the table and sat down. She eyed her son worriedly for a moment.

Atemu sighed, _"I don't want to talk about it aibou, I didn't get much sleep. Have a good day at school."_

Yuugi let out a frustrated sigh. He reached for a pancake and put it on his plate. "He didn't sleep well last night and just wants to sleep, other then that he said hes fine."

Yuugi's mother nodded slightly confused. Bakura began explaining what the mind link was all about. It was easy to see that Bakura was annoyed that Yuugi had never explained this to his mother. But it wasn't his fault, after all he never thought he would be able to use the link again.

* * *

** Niko - Lol No problem! As long as I have the free time I can post! And right now I seem to be really inspired to write!**

** DemetriaNecrophades - LAWL Yes that was what made writing the chapter so much fun! I wonder what I should have Bakura do when he finds out!**

**Well here's chapter 10! I'm going to get to bed now XDDD! Damn me staying up till 6AM writing this!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here's the next chapter!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters. The story is my own.**

* * *

**~Yuugi~**

Yuugi sat at his normal set in the class room and let out a sigh. He wasn't sure what happened last night after he had gone to sleep, but he had a pretty good idea. Atemu most likely confronted the thief about what happened at the theme park. He was sure that was why Atemu was so upset and why Bakura seemed more snappy this morning.

Bakura had even taken to telling off Marik to the point where he was almost crying. This lead to an all out fist fight between the two boys. It soon ended when Atemu stomped down the stairs and started demanding what in was going on.

It didn't take long for the thief rush out of the room avoiding eye contact with everyone. Marik was almost in tears when he realized that he was going to get into trouble and it took Atemu promising to take him to the park down the street after he had a nap to cheer up the younger yami.

Yuugi was brought out of his thoughts when Ryou sat down in the set in front of him. The boy that normally sat there wasn't there yet so there was no way of him being annoyed with Ryou. Not like it matter, with Kaiba for a best friend no one bothered Ryou anymore.

"Are you alright Yuugi?" Yuugi gave the pale boy a halfhearted smile. "I wish, Marik and Bakura got into a fight this morning."

Ryou stared at Yuugi worriedly. "Are they alright, they didn't hurt anyone did they?"

"No I think they only hurt each other." Yuugi let out another sigh. "I think Bakura is in a bad mood because of Atemu."

Ryou studied Yuugi's face for a moment. "Is this about yesterday at the theme park?" Yuugi shrugged.

"I'm not sure to tell you the truth." Yuugi looked over to Kaiba to see him watching him closely. Letting out another sigh Yuugi continued. "I went to bed before Bakura and Atemu, I was really tired." Ryou nodded for him to keep going. "I think after I went to bed the two might have gotten into a fight about what happened yesterday at the park." Ryou stayed quiet. "Oh my god, I left my mother and grandfather alone with them, with all three of them there and in a bad mood who knows what they will do!" Yuugi was out of his seat quickly.

Ryou reached up and grabbed Yuugi's arm. "Yuugi calm down! I'll speak to Bakura, one moment." Yuugi stared down worriedly at Ryou as he waited. Ryou looked confused at first then he frowned.

"He shut me out, but he did say that hes no where near Atemu and that hes working in the game shop with your grandfather." Yuugi sighed and slid back into his set.

"I never thought Bakura would be the type to want to help anyone out." Yuugi commented amused at the thought of Bakura helping his grandfather clean up the shop.

Ryou smiled at him. "Hey, how about after school me and you meet up?" Yuugi looked at him confused. "I think I might have a way to make this a little easier for you."

**~Atemu~**

Atemu never thought he would be so amused at watching Marik play in the park. He watched as the younger yami climbed around on monkey bars and some odd looking structure that looked like a huge spider web.

He knew he shouldn't be so surprised by the way Marik was behaving, but he couldn't help but think back to battle city. The Marik he knew from there was completely out of his mind.

Back then the young yami was killing people left, right and centre. He wouldn't think twice at shadow realming someone. Marik had never shown fear and would have stopped at nothing to reach his goals. Even if it meant throwing aside his own hikari to do so.

The Marik before him now was just like any other child, besides the fact that he looked like a teenager. He was easy to up set and had more questions to be asked then anyone could keep up with. _"That's how kids learn isn't it?"_ Atemu thought as watch Marik spin around on a swing.

Marik stopped and looked over at Atemu. Atemu smiled to him and he grinned back. "Want to play a game?" He asked excitedly. Atemu smirked at this, did he really have to as? Then again the better question would be, could Atemu keep up with whatever it is that Marik had come up with?

"What kind of game." Atemu asked as we pushed himself up off of the old wooden bench and walked over to the swings. He stood in front of Marik and waited.

The young yami looked around the park, deep in thought. After a moment he shrugged. "Don't know, but I want to play something!" He smiled at Atemu.

The ancient Pharaoh couldn't help but think that there seemed to still be a slightly insane look in Marik's eyes. _"Its not like he could help it, after all he was created during hard times for Malik."_

"Do you want to head back to the game shop? I'm sure we could find something to do." Marik pouted up at Atemu. "I'm sure Yuugi has some video games we could try out." Marik's eyes brightened at this. "I'm sure Ms. Mutou is making lunch about now. That means Yuugi will be home soon and I'm sure he will have something for us to do."

Marik jumped off of the swing and grabbed Atemu's wrist. He tugged lightly and began walking. Atemu aloud himself to be dragged out of the park. "You better play with me till Yuugi gets home!" Atemu smiled at Marik and nodded. Marik grinned to himself and started walking faster.

There was no way he could say no to playing a game with Marik. He had changed a lot and as long as there were no lives on the line Atemu was able to relax and enjoy himself. The Pharaoh was just happy Marik seemed to be in a better mood now.

Atemu wasn't sure what had brought on the fight earlier that morning. All he knew from what had happened was when he walked into the room Marik was on top of Bakura. The look in his eyes was the same as it was back at battle city. The veins on his neck and on his face where bulging. The look of fear even flicked in the thief's eyes for a moment, but it didn't take long for him to mask it.

Marik had his hands wrapped tightly around the thief's neck. Bakura's face, even if it was already really pale, was losing colour. Yuugi's mother was holding Yuugi back completely at a loss for words. Yuugi screamed at Marik trying to get him to calm down. As soon as his hikari laid eyes on him he began begging Atemu to do something.

Oddly enough all it took was for him to demand what in name of Ra where the two doing. Marik quickly let go and his face seemed to relax. He stood up and looked down at Bakura in disbelief. The poor guy seemed to have completely forgotten what he had been doing.

Marik hung his head letting his hair cover his face. Atemu could see his body shaking slightly. This could only mean that he was about to cry or already doing so.

Atemu had just stood there not sure what else he should do. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He soon felt his body tense when Bakura got to his feet quickly. To his shock, Bakura walked quickly out of the room head held high as if nothing had happened. He didn't make eye contact with anyone and was soon completely out of site.

Listening carefully Atemu couldn't even hear the thief's foot steps. Then again this was Bakura he after all was the great thief king.

Walking into the game shop Atemu met the eyes of the thief. He quickly looked away and let Marik drag him past Bakura and up the stairs. Yuugi's grandfather wasn't in the shop which meant he was most likely in the house or in the back on the shop.

When they got upstairs they were greeted by Yuugi's mother. She offered them something to eat and both boys followed her into the kitchen. Yuugi's grandfather had to plates in his hands and was making his way out of the room.

He smiled and nodded at the two as he walked by. "He and Bakura are going to eat lunch in the shop." Yuugi's mother explained. Atemu nodded to her and sat down.

Thinking about it, Atemu figured it was a good idea. They didn't want to have another fight break out between the thief and the tomb keeper. It was odd seeing the two fight, Atemu was sure they had become really good friends now. But it had only been two days since they came back.

He guessed that the only reason why Marik followed Bakura around was because here with Yuugi and his family, they were outsiders. Even with Yuugi's friends they were. The group still didn't fully trust the two, it wasn't hard to see that. They were all still nervous.

So they, with out even noticing it, had some how learn to lean on each other. Bakura stood up for Marik and later Marik returned the favor.

Atemu sighed. He guessed it would take a lot to get the two talking again. More so on Bakura's side then Marik's. The thief wasn't one to give in easily and he wasn't one to say he was sorry for anything he did.

"_Maybe if we talked to Ryou about it, maybe he could help?"_ Atemu shook his head. He was not about to make the thief think his own hikari was turning on him. Their relationship was rocky enough on its own with out Atemu stepping in.

Atemu started to realize that the two yamis might never fix things. But one never knows about these things. He would just have to leave it to these to to figure it out on their own.

**~Bakura~**

Bakura sighed lazily as he watched people walk by the game shop. It was 4 o'clock now, which meant that they would have a bit more business then they would have earlier. Kids would be getting out of school and coming into the shop to wast all of their allowance on crappy old games or comic books.

The thief flipped through a manga the old man had given him. He had let Bakura pick on out and said he could keep it for all the help he had been doing around the shop.

In a way he was thankful for the man letting him work there with him. He wasn't normally one to help. The other day he was just in a good mood, today he just wanted to stay away from the Pharaoh and Marik.

After what happened the night before and earlier this morning, he didn't think it was wise to test anyone's patience. He knew he also had very little left.

Bakura looked up from the book when he heard the small bell above the door chime. He was about to call for the old man, like had been told to do if anyone came in, but stopped when he saw Yuugi. The thief felt his body freeze when he saw Ryou walk in and smile at him.

"Hey Bakura, your still helping out?" Yuugi asked excitedly. Bakura wondered what he could be so excited about. He nodded and Yuugi walked up to the counter, Ryou following close behind.

"Ryou wanted to ask you something so I brought him home with me." Yuugi seemed to be a lot happier then he had been in the past few days. "I'll leave you two to it then!" Yuugi left with out another word.

Ryou asked Bakura if he would be okay going out side to talk. Bakura didn't have much of a choice, he couldn't really run away this time. He called into the back to let Yuugi's grandfather know that he was stepping out side for a moment. Once the old man was up front Bakura went out side with Ryou.

They crossed the street and sat down and a bench that faced the shop. Bakura never felt more nervous to be around his own hikari before. He kept his eyes anywhere but at Ryou.

"I heard your having a bit of a hard time with Atemu and Marik." Bakura couldn't read the emotion behind Ryou's words, but he let out a groan. Did Yuugi bring Ryou here to tell him off?

Ryou cleared his throat before speaking again. "I'm not going to ask you about it I was just wondering how you are doing here. Do you guys fight often?" Ryou asked, Bakura could hear the concern in his voice.

"Hikari I am sharing the same living space as the Pharaoh. Surely it should go unsaid that we do not get along." Bakura tried to keep himself from sounding annoyed. This was after all his shot to getting his hikari to like him again.

Ryou sighed. "That is true." He sounded almost amused. This made Bakura turn to look at him. Ryou smiled brightly at him. Bakura was beginning to feel like he was missing something.

"_I now know what it feels like to be the mutt." _He thought bitterly. _"Shit the mutt!"_ Bakura stood quickly. "Hikari wait here for just a moment." Ryou nodded looking worriedly after Bakura. He crossed the street and ran into the shop.

Lucky for Bakura there was a phone in the shop that he could use. He was not in the mood for running up to the living room and using the phone there. There was no doubt in his mind that Yuugi and the two other yamis were in there right now.

After a few rings Jou picked up. "Hey its me." Bakura spoke quickly. He wanted to get back to speaking with Ryou, that was a bit more important then the plans he had made with Jou.

"Hey Bakura! What's up?" The mutt sounded as cheerful and as stupid as ever.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I was just calling to let you know I might be a bit late. Ryou stopped by, he wants to talk to me about something."

"Oh yeah I heard Yuugi say something about that to Tea today at lunch." Bakura wasn't sure what was going on with why his hikari was here, but he was starting to get a little worried. What had he told Yuugi? "I could come pick you up in about an hour if you want?"

Bakura thought about this for a moment. "Don't you live near the mall?" It would be stupid for the mutt to have to pass the mall to come get the thief and then head all the way back.

"Its cool. My dad carpooled today, so I can pick you up with his car." Bakura thought about this a moment. That's when he realized that Jou was in fact 16, that was when most teenagers learned how to drive. Jou being who he is, he would want to learn how to drive. Bakura was pretty sure he and his father didn't get along to well and that he wouldn't want to rely on him for help.

"Sounds good to me. I got to go now, I left Ryou outside." Jou said he would see him in an hour and hung up. Bakura hung up the phone and thanked the old man for letting him use it and went Bakura outside.

Ryou sat at the bench looking down at the ground worried. "Why the long face hikari?"

The pale boy looked up at him and smiled. "Is everything alright Bakura?" He asked as the thief sat down next to him again.

"Yeah I almost forgot I made plans with the mutt. Had to change the meet up time." Ryou studied Bakura for a moment. If the Pharaoh was questioning the 'relationship' Bakura had with Jou surely Ryou was as well.

"Well I guess I should just come out and say it then." Bakura felt his body tense. He looked over at Ryou to see him smile warmly at him. "Don't worry its nothing bad. I just figured, if your having a hard time here with Atemu and Marik..." He broke off.

Bakura couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Ryou trying to ask him to move back in with him. Not that ever really lived there, but still.

"You know you are always welcome to come stay with me Bakura." Ryou reached out and grabbed his hand. Bakura was at a lose for words. "Y-you don't have to if you don't want to."

Bakura quickly held his hikari's hand tightly. "No I do, I just didn't think you would let me come back there this soon." Ryou smiled up at him.

"Everyone makes mistakes Bakura. No one is perfect, its just going to take a while for me to fully trust you again." Bakura knew Ryou never has fully trusted him, but who was he to complain about that? As long as Ryou was willing to let Bakura back into his life, that's all that mattered to the thief.

Ryou was the only one that mattered to Bakura. This was his other half, he wanted to keep Ryou in his life, even if it was only a little bit. The thief had mistreated his hikari and he was going to do his best to make up for it.

This didn't mean the thief had fully changed. No he would only change himself enough to keep Ryou with him. He was still the same murderous thief he was 5000 years ago. Bakura just had to be more cunning in how he made his kill. He need to plan every detail out now, there was no room for screw ups.

"How about you go see Jounouchi and you can come home right after your finished with him?" Bakura found himself agreeing to this almost excitedly. He never would have dreamed that Ryou would be this understanding.

He knew his hikari well enough to know he was this nice and understanding. It was just hard to believe that he would be this understanding with Bakura and after all he had done to the poor boy.

* * *

** Niko - Thank you very much Niko!**

** DemetriaNecrophades - Lol oh Bakura will find out, just not yet! HAHA! Well Marik and Bakura are sleeping on make shift beds on the floor. At first Atemu(or Yami) and Yuugi were sharing Yuugi's bed, then I had them share the bed in the guest room one night after that Yami stayed in the guest room and Yuugi stayed in his own bed. Bakura and Marik stayed on their make shift beds b/c they be to cool for real beds! XDDDD  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm going to bed now! Night...er morning! XDDD**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters. The story is my own!**

* * *

**~Bakura~**

The thief went inside shortly after Ryou left. He couldn't believe his luck, he was finally going to get away from these idiots.

Bakura walked into Yuugi's room and was glad to see no one was in there. He grabbed the back pack he had borrowed from Ryou and threw his sleeping cloths back into it. Looking through he grabbed a long sleeve black fishnet shirt and took off his grey and black stripped shirt.

He had already made up his mind that he was going to make this seem like a date. The thief was going to make sure the Pharaoh knew. So this meant having to dress his best for the evening.

Bakura changed out of his tan track pants. He had no idea what he was thinking when he got dressed this morning. Either way he pulled on his black skinny jeans and used a studded belt to hold it up. Not like he needed it the pants where tight enough to stay up on their own. But who was Bakura to not go all out for his very special date with the mutt.

Walking to the full length mirror on the back of Yuugi's closet door Bakura stared at himself. He wasn't completely satisfied with his outfit.

Looking through his bag again he smiled to himself. He pulled out a plan black collar with a large hoop on the front. He pulled out a few different silver chain necklaces and a few silver rings. Putting them all on he walked over to the mirror studying himself again.

Bakura smirked at his reflection. Sure he could use a few touches, like maybe a few earrings or maybe a lip ring? But he did look pretty good. He felt more like his past self with the chains and rings. After all he had stolen all of them back when he had shared a body with Ryou. It just wasn't the same as wearing store bought items.

Turning and packing his bag he threw it over his shoulder. He made his way down stairs and into the living room. Yuugi stopped what he was doing and turned to him. He smiled seeing the bag in his hand. Bakura nodded to him and his smile grew.

"I take it you agreed to go back with Ryou then?" As soon as the words had left the small boys mouth both Atemu and Marik turned to look at him. Marik looked as if he were about to throw a tantrum.

Bakura rolled his eyes and walked over to the where the phone sat on a small stand. He picked up the note pad and a pen that sat beside the phone. Writing down his hikari's number he walked over to Marik and tore the paper off of the pad. He handed the tomb keeper the paper. "You can call anytime. Just try not to call late or to much."

Marik took the paper and looked as if he had just been given the key to a candy store. Or as if he was just told that murder had just been legalized.

"Make sure you come to visit sometime." Bakura turned to Yuugi's mother. She pulled him into a hug and he stood there awkwardly waiting for her to stop.

When she did finally let him go he took a few steps back to keep that from happening again. He nodded to her and turned to Yuugi. "Uh, thanks I guess." Yuugi grinned at him.

Bakura took note of the Pharaoh eyeing him. He shivered, he knew he wouldn't miss this. There was something to look forward to, never having to worry about the Pharaoh jumping him. At least he didn't have to worry about that with the mutt. He was straight after all, but it was always fun to make it seem like they were having a thing.

"So are you heading there now." Yuugi asking as he sat down on the couch next to Marik. Bakura watched as Marik gave Yuugi an unreadable look that Yuugi didn't seem to notice.

Bakura smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "No. I have plans with the mutt." Yuugi's eyes widened slightly and he turned to look at Atemu.

The Pharaoh stood behind the couch with his back facing Yuugi. He glared at the wall as if it were the reason why he was pissed off. Bakura felt that this was a bit unfair, after all the wall was just doing its job. If it weren't for that wall he bet that it would be might cold in here in the winter.

"Hes picking me up, he should be here soon. I'm just going to wait downstairs." With out letting anyone speak Bakura turned and made his way down to the shop. He sat down on the chair behind the counter and watched as Yuugi's grandfather reorganized a few games.

The old man turned to Bakura. "All ready to go then?" He smiled at Bakura. Bakura simply nodded. He had already told the old man about him moving back in with Ryou.

**~Marik~**

Marik stared down at the paper in his hands. It was a bit blurry and hard to read. That was when he realized he was crying. He felt Yuugi put a hand on his arm and he looked down at him and wiped his eyes.

"It's okay Marik, you can still see Bakura." Yuugi spoke softly trying to be as comforting as he could.

Breathing in deeply Marik spoke, "But I almost killed him this morning. I bet he hates me, this is most likely fake." Marik said sadly looking down at the paper.

Yuugi stared at the paper and smiled at Marik. "No its not, I have Ryou's number. The number Bakura gave you is the same."

Marik stared at Yuugi and then back to the paper. "R-really?" Yuugi smiled and nodded up at him.

The young yami smiled back and folded the paper. He handed it to Yuugi and asked him to keep it somewhere safe for him. Yuugi was more then happy to keep it safe for Marik.

Everyone fell quiet when they heard the sound of a car pull up to the shop. Marik listened as the car honked and the sound of the tiny bell chime. Before anyone could react Marik was on his feet and running down to the game shop.

When he stepped into the game shop he could see Bakura walking over to an old blue car. There was rust in some parts and it looked like it had seen better days.

Marik ran to the door and pulled it open. Yuugi came running down after him and stopped right behind Marik.

"Bakura!" Marik called feeling the tears stream down his face again. "I'm sorry for choking you!" He called out making a few passers by give him odd looks. Yuugi looked around nervously wondering what everyone was thinking.

Bakura turned to look at Marik slightly confused. He looked around and noticed everyone watching them closely. The thief turned back to Marik and smirked. He held up his hands and made a heart sign with them.

Marik could feel himself relax at this. He smiled and stuck up the middle finger at him. Bakura chuckled and climbed into the car. He saluted to Marik and turned to Jou. The blonde looked confused, but nodded at whatever Bakura had said.

Both Yuugi and Marik watched as the car pulled away. "Marik, we can always hang out with him sometime. You can invite him over when ever you like, I'm sure no one will mind." Marik knew Yuugi was lying to him. He knew that Yami would mind if Bakura was here.

**~Bakura~**

"Wow, so your going to be living with Ryou now?" Bakura nodded to the mutt. "That's great!"

Bakura let out a sigh as he rolled down the car window. The car smelt strongly of smoke, he hated the smell of smoke. It always made him feel sick and gave him a headache.

"Sorry about the smell, my dad is a chain smoker." Jou looked at Bakura worriedly.

"It's fine, I don't mind." Bakura really didn't care. As long as he was as far away from the Pharaoh as he could be. He would deal with whatever he had to.

Jou pulled into the parking lot of the mall and parked the car. The two sat in the care for a few minutes and after Jou agreed to drop him off at Ryou's house the two made their was into the mall.

Bakura listened to Jou babble on and on about how the arcade was meant to be huge and over the top. The thief didn't find things that were over the top impressive nor did he really care for games. He soon found himself wishing that he could pull all of this off with out having to spend time with the mutt. The hyperactive teenager was starting to annoy him already.

When the made it to the arcade Bakura had to admit that he was impressed. "You sure this isn't run by Kaiba Corp?" Bakura teased. Jou pouted in response.

The place was just like any arcade. But the difference was this one was at least 3 floors. Bakura found himself wondering how the hell they pulled off a 3 floor arcade in the middle of a mall. There were flashing lights and noise coming from every direction. Bakura knew it wouldn't be long before he would lose the last of his sanity in this place.

"Want to try this game?" Jou asked pointing out a shooter game. Bakura shrugged and followed him.

Eyeing the game Bakura knew he had no idea how to play this. He had seen his hikari play games at arcades, but never one where you had to use a gun. Jou picked up the red gun and handed the blue one to Bakura. Bakura turned the gun around in his hands and gave Jou a confused look.

"Don't tell me you have never played one of these before!" Jou exclaimed. Bakura shook his head and frowned. He was over 5000 years old, what did the mutt want from him? To know everything. In his defence he had been asleep for most of the those years.

Jou started explaining the game to Bakura and after a moment said that it was better to just try it and learn as you go. Once the game started Bakura tried doing what Jou had taught him.

After they were done Bakura was dragged off to play other games he had never seen before. The mutt was more then happy to teach Bakura how to play them. Before he knew it Bakura was having a lot of fun. _"Who would have thought you could have this much fun with out ever having to kill anyone?"_

Bakura sat across from Jou eating pizza. Jou was telling about this new movie that was playing in the theatre in the mall. To Bakura's surprise it was a horror movie. After thinking it over Bakura offered to take Jou to see it.

"It's okay I can pay for it." Jou said quickly and began fishing for his wallet. Bakura stopped him and frowned. "You've been paying for everything since we got here, let me at least pay for the ticket." Jou looked at him sheepishly and nodded.

Ryou had been nice enough to give Bakura a bit of extra spending money for the evening. He knew his hikari had more then enough money to lend to him. His father seemed to have a never ending flow of money and sent Ryou more then what he needed.

After the movie Bakura and Jou made there way through the mall. They mostly chatted about the movie and Bakura commented on how fake it was. Jou didn't seem to mind this at all.

Bakura stopped after a moment and eyed the store in front of him. It had black walls and a neon pink sign in the front saying it was a piercing place.

"Whats up?" Bakura turned and smirked at Jou. "Bakura we really shouldn't-" Jou was cut off by Bakura dragging him into the store.

"Don't worry mutt, I wouldn't make you get anything you don't want done." Jou eyed him nervously. "Its for me." Bakura winked at Jou and he blushed.

**~Jounouchi~**

Jou sat in the waiting room. He couldn't believe Bakura was really getting a piercing done. Jou never understood the reasons behind why people wanted piercings. In his mind that was something girls did and they should only get their ears pierced, maybe a nose piercing.

Listening he could hear Bakura let out a low growl. Jou dug his nails into his jeans. He wondered what on earth was Bakura getting pierced. The thief had been in there for over 45 minutes. _"I wonder if Ryou will be mad at me for letting Bakura do this? What would he do if Bakura showed up with a bunch of holes in his body?"_

Bakura walked out from the back of the shop and up to the cashier. He payed the lady and left with Jou following him close behind. "Bakura, what did you get done."

The thief stopped and turned to him. He gave Jou a sly smirk and turned so Jou could full see him. Jou looked to his ears and studied his face. There was nothing there. _"There are other places people get piercings."_ Jou thought and his eyes widened.

Bakura's smirk grew and he lifted up his fishnet shirt slowly. It was bad enough that Jou had been trying not to notice that Bakura was pretty much walking around shirtless, but now he was forcing the blonde to look. He might have been straight, but he knew an attractive guy when he saw one.

Jou let his eyes trail over Bakura's abs. He slowly studied his body and soon his eyes landed on the thief's chest. Jou bit his lip and stared up at Bakura. The thief continued to smirk. "Why the hell would you get your nipples pierced, of all the things!" Jou said completely shocked.

"Why not, its hot." Bakura winked at Jou playfully. Jou could feel his face heat up. At least Ryou would most likely never see that. It was safe to say that there was no way he would be blamed for his.

The blonde was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Bakura tug on his wrist. The silver haired teen smiled at him playfully. "I got one other."

* * *

** Niko - Awe! I think I would act the same way if I ever met him too! And thank you! I wanted to have them be close in this, kinda like brothers in a way. Who knows I'm still trying to work out their relationship! And thank you! I like writing with Marik like this, its interesting and fun!**

** DemetriaNecrophades - LAWL! Yeah killing is bad, but its a hobby of Bakura's ;DD! I like him living with them too! But sadly I had to have him leave sooner or later or I wouldn't be able to continue the story...maybe I could have them all live together again later o.o!  
**

**I'm not so proud of this chapter...BUT I HAD FUN WRITING THE LAST BIT...and that's all that matters 8DDD!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for taking so long to update! Getting ready to move has taken up a lot of my time! Good news will be moving into my new place on the 28th so once I am settled hopefully I will be here more!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters. The story is my own.**

* * *

**~Bakura~**

Bakura had dragged Jou out of the mall and back to his car. It took a little playful persuasion to get the mutt to sit in the back seat. But once Bakura finally got him to sit there and stop fidgeting, the thief forced Jou to let him sit on his lap facing him.

Jou's face was bright red and he looked like he rather be anywhere else but here. "Bakura do you really need to sit on me just to show me your other piercing?" Bakura could hear the panic in Jou's voice which sent a chill of excitement down his spine.

"No, but its more fun this way." Bakura whispered seductively. He snaked his arms around Jou's neck and leaned his forehead against his.

Smirking down at him Bakura leaned in and kissed him. Jou tried to gently push Bakura away, but soon realized it wasn't an easy task with the front seat right behind the thief's back. He gave up with a shuddered sigh resting his hands on Bakura's thighs.

The ancient thief was caught off guard, he didn't think it would be this easy to win the mutt over, but who was he to complain?

Bakura nipped at Jou's lower lip playfully begging to be let in. He would let set the terms on how fast the thief would go. Bakura didn't want him to chicken out before he was done playing with him.

Moving his body forward Bakura leaned further into Jou. This made Jou shiver, he gasped and Bakura took that as an invite. His tongue slid into the blondes mouth quickly. He explored every part of his mouth, partly waiting for Jou to push him away. After a moment when he didn't the thief gently slid his tongue over Jou's.

**~Jou~**

Jou could feel his own eyes widen as he forcefully push Bakura away. He eyed him slightly shocked for a moment before he spoke. "Ryou is going to kill me." He stammered. The thief smirked at him as if this was just some kind of a joke. Jou found himself wishing that it was.

"Its not like he had much control over my actions anyways." He stared Jou down as if daring him to say something bad. Some how he still had that gentle look about him as if he wouldn't really hurt him for saying the wrong thing. Jou guessed that anyone could look like that after being somehow related to Ryou. "Do you not like it?"

The blonde sighed and swallowed hard. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. The tone in Bakura's voice bothered him. It didn't suit him, there was a whine to it almost child like. This made Bakura sound almost cute. Sighing again he opened his eyes and looked down at Bakura. He was sloughed and his arms were sliding away from Jou's neck. The thief's hands rested on his chest for a moment before being folded neatly on his lap.

When Jou brought his eyes levelled with Bakura's he sucked in a breath. Bakura stared up at him, eyes somewhat wide and lips slightly pouted. It looked like he was trying to beg for something. With the tone of voice and the look he was giving the blonde, there was no way he couldn't find him cute.

"Its not that I don't like it Bakura, its just..." He trailed off keeping eye contact with Bakura. Jou had the sudden urge to wrap his arms around the thief and just hold him. Grimacing, Jou suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Its just what?" Bakura's eyes narrowed slightly making him look less cute. The pout was for the most part gone and Jou felt himself relaxing slightly. It didn't take long for him to realize that he might have just offended the thief and he might now be in the dog house.

Shifting his weight uncomfortably Jou cleared his throat. "I didn't mean to make you upset Bakura, just I think it might be a little much. Ryou will be worried even if you don't care. And it just seems I don't know, dangerous."

"That's what's bugging you? That its dangerous?" Bakura rolled his eyes and smirked playfully as he got off of Jou's lap. "Trust me mutt I am sure that I can take care of a few piercings, besides Ryou doesn't have to see any of them." Bakura winked at Jou making his face burn.

**~Bakura~**

After Jou had collected his thoughts he sat up front with Bakura. The thief had moved to sit up front waiting quietly for the mutt to calm down and drive him home.

Bakura couldn't stop the smirk that worked its way on his lips. He could see out of the corner of his eye that the mutt was still flustered. It would be a lie is Bakura said he wasn't enjoying himself. He was starting to like the way he was able to make Jou nervous and blush so easily.

Jou stopped outside an apartment building. "Well, here we are." Bakura fought back the urge to call him an idiot. It wasn't like he couldn't see that for himself.

Bakura turned and looked at Jou. He was tapping his hands nervously on the the steering wheel. He could see his ears turning a light shade of pink and he smirked to himself. Clearly the mutt had hoped Bakura would have gotten out of the car by now.

"You know, I hate a pretty good time." Jou turned at looked at Bakura slightly shocked and slightly relieved. "I can't remember ever 'hanging' out with anyone before. It was a nice change." Jou smiled, "But lets not make this a habit." Jou chuckled softly.

"I'm glad you had a good time with out having to steal something." Bakura leaned forward and kissed him hard on the lips. He was sure there would be a bruise left on them both.

Pulling away Bakura smiled at him slyly. "Who ever said I didn't?" Bakura quickly leaned back and opened the door he slipped out just as the mutt yelled his name.

Bakura stood awkwardly outside Ryou's apartment door. He had been there for the past 20 minutes. Not sure if he should knock or just walk in he waited as if willing the door to open on its own. As if Ra had answered him, the door slowly creaked open.

His hikari, Ryou, stood in front of him. Rubbing the sleep from his eye he stared at Bakura, who stared right back. "You could have just walked in you know, I wouldn't have minded all that much." Stepping to the side so there was room for Bakura to walk in Ryou let out a loud yawn.

"You could have gone to sleep you know." Bakura stated as he walked past Ryou uncomfortably. He turned to look at Ryou who was dressed for bed. Ryou's hair was untidy, which seemed greatly out of character for then pale teen.

Ryou shut the door and walked past Bakura making a gesture for him to follow. "I was sleeping, you woke me up." Bakura quickly followed and walked beside him, he turned to give his hikari a questioning look. "Mind link." The boy smiled at his darker half as a faint, but noticeable, blush worked its way across his face making Bakura turn away from him.

"It's not like you to let your self relax so easily like that." Ryou sounded almost happy about this. This made Bakura feel even more uneasy. He wasn't sure he liked his hikari being able to read his thoughts so openly. "Here I had it set up for you earlier." Ryou stopped out side a closed door.

Opening it Bakura stepped inside. The thief had expected to be met by the familiar decor of old books and a small desk cluttered with papers. There were no more boxes and filing cabinets. What had once been Ryou's father's study, was now a small bed room.

There was two dressers, a night stand and a bed. They were all unfinished. White sheets had been put on the bed and in the corner were randomly place cans of paint. "I figured we could paint it when you got here. I got all your favourite colours too!"

Bakura turned unsure how to react to this. Here was a boy he had tormented and turned his life upside down in order to kill his friends yami. Here was a boy he had almost killed, almost lost to the shadow realm. Here he was, acting as if they had been close friends for year, no almost as if they really were family.

Watching Ryou carefully Bakura let his bag drop to the floor. He turned his body to face Ryou fully and he watched as the sleep smile slowly dropped from the boys face. Bakura stepped forward and stopped, he could see Ryou resiting the urge to step away from Bakura. He could feel the slight panic the boy felt. Bakura continued until he was only inches away from him. Ryou looked down at his feet and held his breath, nervously fidgeting with the hem of his sleeping shirt.

With out warning Bakura pulled Ryou to him and wrapped his arms around him in a loose hug, giving Ryou the option to pull away. Ryou's body tensed and his heart be quickened. There was a slight shiver and the thief knew he had most likely closed his eyes by now, thinking the worse. "Thank you Ryou."

Ryou began to relax a bit after Bakura spoke. He slowly reached his arms up and returned the hug, wrapping his arms loosely around Bakura. "D-don't mention it." He stuttered, mentally kicking himself for sounding so pathetic. Ryou was sure his yami would waste no time in poking fun at him. But to his surprise he didn't. Bakura simply pulled away and stepped back.

Bakura had shocked even himself. He knew what he was doing, he had wanted to thank Ryou, but he felt as if he had just damaged his pride and self image. Looking around the room, halfheartedly making plans on how he would set up the room, trying his best to ignore the confused stare he was no doubt getting from Ryou.

The thief grabbed his bag and opened it. He took out his sleeping cloths and walked past Ryou with out a work.

Bakura took is time in the wash room. He got changed as slowly as he could and even stopped to wash his face and brush his teeth. Walking back to his room praying Ryou and given up and gone to bed so he wouldn't have to deal with him more then he had to.

Walking into his room he stopped and stared at Ryou, who was now sitting on his bed looking more bored then tired. Bakura let out a sigh, which got Ryou's attention. "I just have a question." He said innocently, almost to innocently for Bakura's liking.

When Bakura didn't say anything and simply sat on the bed next to him Ryou took that as a sign to continue. He crawled to the head of the bed just as Bakura laid down over the covers. Folding his arms behind his head Bakura stared at his hikari questioningly out of the corner of his eye. Ryou stopped so he was sitting beside him.

"Well its more so two questions." Bakura looked at him slightly annoyed but nodded for him to continue. "First off, did they hurt?" Bakura eyed him for a moment. "The piercings." Ryou pouted and stared at him curiously.

"How did you...right...mind link." Bakura sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "No they didn't, well they did, but not to bad." Bakura turned his head and looked at Ryou, he smirked at him playfully. "Why, you interested in getting some?"

Ryou's face light up like a Christmas tree, making Bakura chuckle. "No..well maybe, no!" Bakura smiled at Ryou who puffed out his cheeks at him annoyed. He couldn't lie about Ryou being adorable. Ryou maybe be a part of him, but he was beginning to believe all hikaris were adorable. After all Yuugi was, now Malik was another story. Malik's yami seemed to be more adorable then he was.

"So..." Bakura was brought out of his thoughts and he stared at Ryou. What more could he want from him? "What was it like kissing Jou?"

* * *

** Niko - Lawl I hope you liked his reaction to the piercings sorry if it wasn't any big reaction! And that is true! My cat does that all the time, fun enough I almost named her Bakura! XDD**

** DemetriaNecrphades - Lawl That's what I was thinking too! I wan to get nipple piercings myself but I had to put that off for a bit sadly! Money is tight..and I spent most of it on my other piercings XDD! I am glad you enjoyed it! Lol I plan to put Jou through a bit of 'hell' with Bakura, hes going to try to keep up with him in a way and hes going to be a wrack if hes not careful ;DD! I am thinking about doing that, but I don't think I will have them move in together again for a while sadly, want to start building the story more. HAHA! Great minds think alike I hope you enjoyed his 3rd piercing ;))!  
**

**Well here is chapter 13! I hope you all enjoyed it! I am sorry if it seems a little off at times, I was awkwardly writing it with my landlady in the room earlier yesterday morning and she was giving me the cold shoulder...it was really awkward!**

**Anyways I hope you all come back for more!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I had some free time today, the weather is pretty bad and I can't pack when my room is hot enough to melt cheese in less then 10 minutes...no word of a lie!**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters. Story is my own!**

* * *

**~Atemu~**

It had been a week since the three yamis had come back for their after life. Atemu, with the help from Kaiba and Yuugi's family, had enrolled in school with his hikari and their friends. Malik had yet to forgive Marik making Marik less willing to join every day society.

Right now Atemu was sitting on the roof with Jou. He had been drug off by him just as the bell rang for lunch. They sat side by side and said nothing. Atemu could feel Yuugi's questioning and curiosity through their connection.

"Jounouchi, are you going to tell me why you brought me up here?" Atemu had, for the most part tried his best to avoid being alone with the blonde. It wasn't that he didn't like Jou anymore, it was awkward being around him knowing how close he was becoming with Bakura.

It seemed odd that out of the whole group it was Jou that befriended the ancient thief. From what Atemu could remember, Jou seemed to hate Bakura almost as much as he did. The blonde also had been scared of him at one point. He had even said that he wish Bakura would never return, that he was angry what Bakura had done to his friends and to Ryou as well.

"You know him better then I do." Atemu turned to Jou, he wasn't sure if he had heard him right. Jou's voice was barely above a whisper. "Its just, I don't know." Jou ran a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh.

Atemu reached over and placed a hand on Jou's shoulder, making him turn and look at the him. "Is this about something Bakura did Jou?" Jou's eyes softened slightly and Atemu could fell his stomach turn. What had the thief done to his friend? He couldn't help but feel this was partly his fault. Letting Jou become friends with Bakura and not keeping a close eye on the two, had he let Jou become a victim to Bakura's antics?

"Not really, well yeah." Jou looked down at his shoes. He seemed more nervous then upset. Atemu was confused. If what Bakura had done isn't making his friend upset, then what was wrong?

Atemu sighed and leaned back on the concrete wall behind him. "Jou, you know you can tell me anything right?" He squeezed Jou's shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting manure. "What ever it is that's bugging you, I promise to help you the best I can."

Jou looked back up at him and smiled softly and nodded. Atemu smiled back and let his hand slid away from his friend's shoulder. "Its just a bit hard to explain, well its not its, well its embarrassing kinda." Atemu could feel the confusion sink in more. What the hell had Bakura done to his friend that made him embarrassed?

"Jou if he is teasing you and its bothering you then ask him to stop. If he doesn't then hes not being a very good friend." Atemu tried his best to keep himself from sounding angry with the thief. He didn't want his judgement of Bakura to come between him and Jou.

Jou shook his head, "No, well I don't think hes teasing...well if he is...its not thing way your thinking." Jou looked back at his shoes face a light shade of pink. Atemu watched as the pink soon appeared on the blondes ears as well.

Atemu waited for his friend to continue. He wasn't to sure what Jou was talking about. There was no way he could help Jou if he didn't tell him what was bothering him.

"You see, well you remember what happened, you know the day we found out you were all back?" Atemu nodded thinking back to the wash room where he was found Jou and Bakura in an awkward situation. "Well since, uh then hes been doing this like that a lot and uh I don't really know what to do about that."

Staring at his friend shocked he could also feel something boil within himself. He was sure that he was just angry with Bakura for doing something to his friend that clearly Jou did not want. "If its bothering you Jou," He had to do his best to keep from saying something terrible. "Ask him to stop."

Jou looked at his hands as they pulled at a loose thread on his uniform. "At first I did, but after a while I stopped." His voice seemed some what distant as if he were lost in his own world.

"I don't understand Jou. If you don't mind it then whats the issue?" Atemu could feel himself becoming more angry with Jou now then Bakura. He didn't want to know who his enemies love interest was and he sure as hell did not want to know what they did alone together.

As if Jou could sense that he had crossed a line he shifted nervously under Atemu's gaze. "Its just, I figured you know him best Atemu." He turned and looked at the ancient Pharaoh completely serious. "I figured you would know best if Bakura was just messing with me."

It hit Atemu like a tone of bricks. Jou was starting to question if he liked Bakura in that way. He was scared of what was going on between them and was looking for guidance. The blonde knew there was bad blood between the thief and the Pharaoh, yet he came to Atemu for that guidance he was searching for. He could have gone to anyone, but he choose him.

There was no joking around about this and there was no way he could let his hatred for the thief cloud his judgement. Jou needed his friend, not the Pharaoh. Sighing heavily and ran a hand through his hair. "This isn't easy for me Jou, I am sure you know this. Part of me wants to say that he is, that hes just trying to get to me using you." Jou looked at Atemu almost annoyed and angry, but he looked eager for him to say more. "But...the other part of me believes that you can't know until you ask him yourself. Its not easy I know, but the best way to know for sure is to ask him. He seems to have changed, maybe for good. Don't doubt him till he gives you reason to."

**~Malik~**

Straightening his shirt, Malik made his way down the hall towards the library. He thought about the home work he didn't understand as he pushed the heavy door open. Ryou was normally more then willing to help him with it, but as of late he seemed to be more and more less will.

Malik hadn't spoken to Marik or about him since he had seen him at Yuugi's house. Ryou every now and then would bring up the topic and it would be turned down by the young Egyptian. Over time the pale teen had given up trying to get Malik to speak about it and turned to talk about how Bakura was doing. This seemed to put Kaiba into a bad mood.

The young CEO still didn't trust Bakura. Not that Malik could blame him, after all the thief had kidnapped his younger brother. But he was shocked to see Malik take Ryou's side on this with very little hesitation.

Bakura had never done anything really bad to Malik. He had once teamed up with Malik to try and stop Marik from completing whatever it was that he was planing to do.

Malik had no memory of what his yami had truly wanted. The teen was sure he knew, but he still didn't know at the same time. Then there was his reasoning for doing everything he did. Malik still didn't believe that it had all been done for him. He wanted to believe it was all because Marik was crazy.

Sitting down in his normal seat across from Ryou, Malik took out his text book and set to work. He had not gotten into the habit of not talking to the group unless he needed to. Otogi was the only one he still really talked to. But it was hard when your best friend had his own store to run.

Otogi leaned in close to Malik. "How are you feeling today?" This had become Otogi's habit. Every time he saw Malik he would ask him how he was doing and every time he did he got the same reply. "You know I'm fine."

After a few minutes of staring at his paper completely confused, a chair was pulled up beside him. Malik looked up to see Ryou smiling at him from his seat that had been now placed next to him. "I finished my work." Ryou spoke gently. "I could help you if you'd like?" Malik nodded curiously.

It had been awhile since Ryou had gone out of his way to help him. After Malik had snapped at him, Ryou stopped talking to him for the most part.

Ryou helped Malik finish up the last of his home work and Malik sighed with relief. "Thank Ra that is done!" Ryou giggled as Malik leaned back in his chair and yawned. "Thanks for helping me." Malik eyed Ryou curiously.

"Any time! What are friends for?" Malik felt his stomach turn as he stared at Ryou. He had been so sure that Ryou now hated him for being so harsh with Marik. As far as Malik knew Ryou didn't like Marik either. The pale teen seemed to be as scared of Marik as Malik was.

Malik shifted and looked over to Kaiba and Otogi. Both were busy working away at their home work. Every now and then Kaiba would look up at Ryou, but this wasn't anything new. The CEO was protective of his friend.

"So how is Bakura doing?" Malik turned to Ryou. He looked caught off guard by the question. Malik watched as his eyes momentarily glanced at Kaiba and quickly back most likely trying to see if he were listening in on the conversation. Knowing Kaiba he was, but that didn't stop Ryou from leaning in and whispering a reply to Malik.

Ryou cleared his throat before speaking. "Hes doing pretty well. Jounouchi and him have become quiet close as of late. Who would have thought?"

Malik smiled, he had over heard Yuugi talking to Atemu about this in the hall way a few days ago. He knew the Pharaoh was beyond angry by this, but he hid it well. Ryou had told Malik as well as Otogi and Kaiba about how Bakura had told him that the Pharaoh had walked in on him and Jou in the washroom. Ryou seemed to find it amusing. "That's good, are they, you know?"

When Ryou smiled at Malik over joyed he thought that maybe they were really together. "No, but I think if Bakura plays his cards right they might just get together!" He spoke quickly and excitedly.

"You really want Bakura to be happy don't you?" Malik smiled at Ryou when he nodded happily at him. Ryou had already told him how he now viewed Bakura as an older brother. Apparently Bakura was behaving like a brother would. He helped Ryou with cleaning the apartment and getting groceries.

Ryou smoothed out his pant legs before continuing. "Well he really seems to like Jounouchi, if they can't be together at least they will be good friends!" Malik folded his arms on the table and rested his head on them smiling and listening to his friend. "Jounouchi came over the other day for dinner, Bakura even cooked! All by himself, I didn't even know he could. I tried to tell him that I would leave them alone, but he wanted me to eat dinner with them too. I thought it was odd, but he just said that Jounouchi was my friend too and that he didn't want to come between that."

Malik narrowed his eyes slightly. "You didn't tell Bakura that you haven't spoken to Jou since they all went to the after life." Ryou shook his head. Malik didn't understand how Ryou would over look telling Bakura that.

"I figured, they are happy and I'm not coming between that."

**~Bakura~**

Sighing Bakura sat down on the living room couch. His furniture was now spread out in the living room all on top of old sheets. Bakura had promised to have everything out of the room and ready to be painted. Ryou and him were going to repaint the room as well today.

Looking over at the cans of pain Bakura got up and walked over. He opened one and wrinkled his nose at the smell. The windows would be left open tonight to air out the apartment.

The black paint seemed to have a shine to it. Picking up the flat wooden stir stick, Bakura stirred the paint to make sure it was well mixed. Lifting it up he watched as the paint dripped from the end of the stick and back into the can.

There was a soft click and Bakura looked up to see the door open. Ryou smiled at Bakura and he gave a short smile back. "Welcome home hikari." Bakura turned his gaze back to the paint. The little drops came less and he scrapped the wooden stick along the inside edge of the can to get the last bit of paint off.

"I brought some help." Bakura froze, his first thought was that his hikari had brought the Pharaoh and his midget into their home. He relaxed when he saw Malik, Otogi and Kaiba. He wasn't sure how he felt about Otogi and Kaiba being there, but Malik was more then welcome.

"I'm going to go change and see if there is anything here that will fit them, be right back." Just as Ryou was about to disappear down the hall he stopped and turned to Bakura. "Be nice."

Rolling his eyes Bakura and placed the stick on the old new paper next to him. "I'll think about it." Bakura smirked when he heard Malik snicker and looked up to see Ryou pout at him. He could tell Ryou wasn't made at him.

Bakura stood up and dusted of his pants knowing there was nothing there. He just wanted something to do rather then look at Kaiba or Otogi. "Want anything to drink?" He offered to the three other teens.

Looking up he saw Malik nod and smile at him. "Do you have anything other then tea?" Otogi asked and Bakura looked up at him. He watched as Kaiba elbowed him in the ribs none to gently. "Yes please." He said in a forced kind tone. Bakura wasn't stupid he knew Kaiba didn't trust him.

* * *

** DemetriaNecrophades - I am glad you were happy about the update, again sorry for the wait! Also happy to see you liked Ryou in the last chapter XDD!**

** Niko - I am really glad you are enjoying the story Niko! I like to make Ryou nice, but sometimes its fun to have him not so nice..sadly I have to keep him 100% nice in this story XDD lol!**

**Well there's chapter 14! I hope you all enjoyed it and come back for more!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters. The story is my own.**

* * *

**~Bakura~**

Grabbing the kettle off of the stove just as it began to making its annoying screech Bakura quickly poured water into 3 cups. He placed the kettle back on the stove on a burner that had not been used. The thief had learnt in the past that leaving it on the heated burner was not a mistake you wanted to make twice. Turning off the burner he turned back to the coffee pot and watched as it continued to make coffee.

"You know I didn't think you were one for hospitality."

Bakura turned to look at the dice master. He never really did like Otogi, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that his best friend had the hots for said dice master. So for now he would play nice.

"Well clearly you don't know me that well do you?" Bakura turned back to the coffee pot as it finished he poured two cups of coffee and handed one to the dice master.

"Thanks." He watched as Otogi took a sip. The raven haired teen stared back at Bakura. "What?"

Bakura smirked at him. "I didn't think you trusted me so easily." He spoke in a playful tone.

Otogi glared at Bakura and then looked at his cup. He hid his emotions well, but not well enough. Bakura could see the flicker of worry in his eyes.

After giving the other coffee to Kaiba, Bakura made his way back over to the tea. He added sugar and milk to all three cups and handed one to Malik. The young Egyptian took a sip and smiled to himself.

"Its good to see that even after your death you still have a good memory."

Bakura forced a smile on his face. He didn't really feel much like talking about his death right now. Making his way into the living room with the other two cups of tea he sat down on the couch. Placing one cup on the coffee table he sat back and relaxed taking a sip of his own.

Malik sat down beside Bakura. "You okay?"

The thief took another sip keeping his eyes away from his friend. "I'm fine." Bakura was relieved that Ryou chose that moment to walk into the living room with a few old shirts and pants making Malik drop the subject.

"I found a few things for you guys to wear. I'm sorry if they don't fit." Ryou looked at Kaiba slightly worried and Kaiba just smiled at him and told him it would be fine.

Bakura could feel his insides turn. He was sure the young CEO hadn't noticed yet, but Bakura knew that he had a thing for Ryou. The thief just hoped Kaiba knew better then the beat around that bush. He would not stand for some idiot to whisk his hikari away.

**~Malik~**

After everyone had finished their drinks and changed they set to work painting the dressers. Malik was shocked that Bakura didn't want to paint everything black. He was sure the ancient thief would at least go with a blood red, but no. Bakura had chosen white. Malik didn't even know that Bakura liked the colour white.

Once the dressers were done Bakura set to work on painting the walls in his room, leaving Ryou and Seto to paint the dresser.

Otogi sat on the couch and took a sip of water from the water bottle he had fished out of the fridge. He handed it to Malik after a while and he too took a sip.

"Its weird isn't it?" Otogi asked staring up at the ceiling. When Malik didn't reply he took this as a sign to continue. "That Bakura is playing nice with me and Kaiba I mean."

Malik couldn't help but smile at this. "Bakura is a smart guy you know. He knows you too are important to me and Ryou, and we are important to him. Unless you give him a good reason to hate you, he wont do anything to you."

It was true. Bakura for the most part would be nice to pretty much anyone as long as they didn't do anything to him personalty. He took hurting Ryou or Malik as a something person. Malik couldn't help, but find it odd that the thief liked Marik. After all that he had done to Malik, he thought that the thief would have hated him forever.

Malik could feel his stomach turn when he thought about this. Bakura was his best friend. Otogi maybe his best friend to, but it wasn't like he had replaced Bakura or anything. It also wasn't his fault Bakura had gone into the after life. What was he meant to do? Wait for Bakura to come back or be reborn again?

Ryou was a second best to Bakura. He looked a lot like the thief and when angered could act a lot like him too. So Malik befriended Ryou, which wasn't easy with Kaiba around. But with Otogi's help he was able to become friends with the white haired teen. He was glad they had become friends, after all where would he have been with out Ryou?

The pale teen had right off the bat been there for Malik. When Malik had first come to the school he felt more alone then he had ever truly been.

Yuugi's friends had rejected him just like they had Ryou. Not that he could blame them for doing this. But they weren't as nice about it as they had been with Ryou. Malik remembered the rumours that had gone around. Ryou had told him that the group didn't mean to start them, Malik soon learned about how gossip started.

One person would over hear a story and would tell it to someone else. Sooner or later it was twisted from the truth. Ryou had explained that it was like a game called broken telephone, then he had to explain what broken telephone was.

Malik didn't blame the group of friends for what had happened, but he gave up speaking to them all together. Well all but Yuugi. From time to time they did speak, but rarely. It was only when Yuugi was alone that he was willing to speak and with out his yami there with him he seemed a bit more nervous then he had been before.

Sighing Malik took a sip of the water again before handing it back to his friend. "I'm going to see if Bakura needs any help. Otogi nodded and watched as Malik walked down the hall.

**~Bakura~**

It wasn't hard to tell who was walking down the hall. Bakura enjoyed the fact that the gods seemed to let him at least keep his thieving skills. He still felt it was unfair that the Pharaoh got to keep his old body, somehow, and Bakura was left with out his.

If he had his old body back, he was sure he would have to beat people off with a stick. Not that he didn't have to do it already. Bakura smiled thinking how his ego could possible out rival Kaiba's. He laughed after a moment and realized that it couldn't, but it would be fun to attempt to. Maybe he could knock Kaiba off of his pedestal? Then Bakura could keep him away from his hikari easier.

"What are you laughing at?" Bakura turned to see Malik standing in the door way to his room. He knelt down to dip the roller in more paint.

"I was laughing at Kaiba's ego." Bakura couldn't help but smirk when he heard his friend snicker.

Malik stepped into the room and walked over to Bakura. "Well that is always something to laugh about, hell me and Ryou laugh about it when hes not around."

"I am glad to hear my hikari finds amusement in it as well."

Bakura listened as Malik shuffled on his feet. This meant that he had something on his mind. It was an odd habit that the teen had. Funny enough Marik seemed to have the same one. Only Bakura felt that it was much cuter coming from Marik, he had added a child like innocence to it.

Malik cleared his throat, "So I take it you caught on then?"

Bakura turned after a moment he stared at Malik before going back to painting the wall. "Caught on?"

"Yeah you know?" Malik's tone of voice screamed that he was more then uncomfortable with the topic. "How Kaiba, you know, indirectly likes Ryou."

This made Bakura stop all together. He turned swiftly and dropped the roller into the paint slightly thank full for his hikari placing an old sheet under it. Staring at the little drops of white paint that now clung to the sheet Bakura looked back up and stared his friend dead in the eye.

Malik shuffled and and fidgeted with his hands. "Tell me." The young Egyptian looked up slightly shocked. "Just tell me what you know damn it!" Bakura snapped feeling more then annoyed with the lack of information on the topic at hand.

"T-there's not much to say I mean." Bakura continued to give his friend an intense stare. Malik did his best to look at anything but Bakura. "I don't even think Kaiba has noticed yet."

Bakura bent over and picked up the roller. "I figured. Hikari better be careful. I know for a fact hes straight and I will not let some rich snob change that for him just for some quick fuck."

Malik gasped, "Kaiba wouldn't do that Bakura. I know you don't know much about him, but hes not what any of us thought he was. Since you left Ryou didn't have anyone to turn to. You know how he can be, he wont talk about his problems and people push him around easily. Not even Yu-" Malik stopped himself and looked down at his feet.

Turning Bakura could tell from the look on Malik's face that he had said something Bakura wasn't aloud to know. "Yuugi what?" He asked in a dangerous tone, letting Malik know he was not fucking around.

The thief gave his friend a moment to sort out his thoughts. He would give the kid that much after all he was about to betray his friends trust. Bakura wondered what his hikari would keep from him about Yuugi. After all Yuugi and Ryou were friends.

"You see, Bakura your not someone could easily forget." Bakura stared at Malik confused. "Listen you can't blame the others it's not really their fault. You and Ryou look a lot alike and well you are a pretty scary guy when it comes right down to it. Not that that's a bad thing, I like you just the way you are."

After a moment Bakura put the roller back down, a bit more gently this time, and walked over to his bed. It had been pushed into the middle of the room and was covered in another old shit to keep the mattress safe. He sat down and patted the spot next to him. When Malik didn't move Bakura growled softly.

"I'm not going to kill you, I might if you don't get over here!" He snapped before he could stop himself.

Malik walked over shyly and sat down. He could see that his friend was tense and still tried his best to look anywhere but at Bakura.

"Just tell me already. I get that they can't forget a guy like me. I messed some of those kids up, but what does that have to do with Yuugi and Ryou?"

The blonde teen ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Bakura the thing is they have noticeably pushed Ryou away. They don't talk to him anymore. I think its because when they look at him they see you."

Bakura thought this over for a moment trying his best to keep himself from getting angry. It was true, they could easily pass for twins, him and Ryou.

The other hikari's and yami's were different. Atemu was talker then Yuugi. His eyes were different and his hair was more wild and untamed. He also had a tan that no one in Yuugi's family had.

Then there was Marik and Malik. Marik, even if he was taller, looked older then Malik. His hair to was much more wild and his eyes seemed to be a few shades darker then Malik's. Not that anyone would notice with out really looking. Then there was the scar Malik had on his back, Marik was with out that.

Bakura and Ryou on the other hand where the same height and same build. Atemu and Marik clearly looked much stronger and more well built then their hikari's. Bakura's hair was pretty much the same but stuck up a bit more, not that many people noticed that. Ryou's eyes were a bit softer, the only thing that really stood out was the red hue Bakura had to his eyes. Not that anyone would notice, but Bakura was sure his hikari's skin was a lot softer then his.

"So your telling me that I messed up my hikari's friendship with them? I'm not sure if I should feel bad or be over joyed about this."

Bakura watched as Malik turned and smiled at him. "You could be both, or just be amused. Either way when they left him and with you not being here, Kaiba has been looking out for Ryou. And I think this partly has to do with you, but he seems to have a bit more of a back bone."

Clicking his tongue Bakura smirked. "Your telling me!"

They laughed for a moment. Bakura enjoyed his time with Malik, he wished they had spent more time like this together. With his new life Bakura realized he could. The thief had never had a close friend before so he wasn't sure what friends really did. His only example was Yuugi's friends. _"Card games or fighting evil with card games...lame."_ He'd have to work that out as he went along.

"Bakura can I ask you something?"

"Sure?" Bakura found himself wondering if maybe Malik was thinking the same thing. He began to think how it would be weird if he and Malik had a mind link. _"Would hikari be able to hear?"_

"_Bakura if you are planing on sleeping with Malik do it when there aren't other people around and at least shut the door!"_

Bakura snickered to himself. He turned to Malik and smiled at the confused look his friend was giving him, "Mind link, so whats on your mind?"

Malik nodded his understanding before speaking, "First what was it Ryou said to you, second...whats with having such a huge bed?"

Bakura looked down at the mattress. Ryou had gotten him a futon mattress after he realized Jou had been crashing here after their late night 'dates'. "Ryou thinks we are having sex and I got the bigger bed so I could have sex on it."

There was a moment of silence as Malik looked down at the mattress and back up at Bakura. Soon his face broke into a smile, "Then why the hell aren't we?"

"Because if I am going to watch porn I am not watching to guys fuck each other." There was gruff voice from the door way made Malik jump slightly.

They both turned to see Otogi standing in the door way. "Came to see if you guys could use some help."

"If you want to join in all you have to do is ask." Bakura smirked at Otogi as the raven haired teen gave him a horrified look. Malik slapped his shoulder and frowned at him. Bakura smiled to him, " I was teasing love." He winked at Malik before getting back up. "If you too are staying here you have to help paint."

Otogi left quickly leaving an annoyed looking Malik behind. Bakura winked at him again and handed him a brush. "Get ready for the ride of your life."

* * *

** Niko - Yes I kinda like having him in a brotherly type roll with Ryou sometimes, it just seems right. Well for this story anyways. Lol I will just quote Bakura on the painting the room part "Get ready for the ride of your life."**

** DemetriaNecrophades - I am really glad you like it! Hoping to get better at the updating!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey sorry for the wait. I have had a lot of stuff happening lately...had a bit of a life outside of the internet for a bit. A new room mate for a bit that was more trouble then he was worth and completely crazy...**

**I hope you all enjoy this new chapter (Also for chapter 15 I am not sure if it posted correctly if someone could let me know that would be awesome! Sorry was having trouble posting it!).**

**I do not own the characters. The story is my own.**

* * *

**~Bakura~**

Malik laid next to Bakura on the mattress. They stared up at the ceiling they just painted and said nothing. Bakura enjoyed the silence well it lasted. He knew soon they would be talking again or Otogi would come in to make his friend feel awkward and embarrassed again.

Rolling on his side Malik stared at Bakura. Said thief ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. There was still more painting to do, but he was satisfied with what they had finished already. He could finish the rest himself tomorrow when they were all at school.

"You seem less tense now." Malik spoke softly. Bakura opened his eyes and turned his head slightly to stare at his friend. When he didn't speak Malik continued. "You seemed different. I couldn't place it, but your more relaxed I guess?" His friend sounded unsure, but Bakura had to agree with him.

Bakura turned his head back to look up at the ceiling. "I guess that happens when one has no reason to kill anymore." With out the shadow magic and the items Bakura really had no reason to fight anymore. He could always kill the Pharaoh, but what good would that do at this point? "I never really thought about what I would do with out the Shadow games, I guess I never planned that far ahead."

He listened as his friend let out a short laugh. He could feel the bed move with the shift of weight. "Either you didn't believe you could pull it off or you just believed everything would fall into place in the end." Bakura turned to see Malik smiling down at him. "I think its about time I head out."

Otogi and Kaiba had left a few hours ago. They helped the other teens as much as they could before duty called and they both had meetings to get to. Bakura thought it was odd that in this time period teens still seemed to be treated like adults.

Back in Egypt Bakura had been an adult when he was still nothing more then a child. Time were different they. They had no room for teenagers, you were either a child or an adult. Now that teenagers were seen as ages between childhood and adulthood, Bakura thought there would be less stress an worry. Ryou had once told him that this was the stage in life where one found themselves. It seemed different for Otogi and Kaiba.

Bakura walked with Malik into the living room after he had changed back into his uniform. The thief had grown to dislike the look of said outfit. The Pharaoh and his hikari seemed to wear it like a second skin and now when ever he saw it all he could think of was how it looked better on them.

When they found themselves in the living room Ryou was busy cleaning up after their guests and the painting they had all been doing. "Ryou." The pale teen looked up and Malik smiled and gave him a short wave. Ryou returned the gesture and went back to cleaning. Bakura rolled his eyes and continued to the front door.

"It was good seeing you." Malik said as he put his shoes on. Bakura stood uncomfortably not sure what to say to him. He knew it enjoyed having Malik here and even if he was his friend was he really going to voice it with out a second thought. The white haired teen was not good with social skills and was unsure of himself. So he simply nodded to his friend.

This seemed to be all Malik needed. "When you have free time give me a call, we could do something other then painting and getting high off the fums." He gave Bakura a sly smirk.

Chuckling Bakura replied. "We could give my bed a test run if you'd like?"

Malik paused as he was opening the door. He turned to Bakura and smirked at him playfully. "I thought you'd never ask."

**~Marik~**

Watching curiously as Ms. Mutou chopped vegetables for the dinner she was preparing Marik sighed. After an out burst he had a few nights ago he wasn't a loud to help with preparing dinner anymore because of the new rule that the Pharaoh and Ms. Mutou had set for him.

The blonde teen turned and looked at the fridge door. Held by letter magnets that Yuugi's mother had bought the day before was a paper with a list of rules for Marik to follow. After Atemu and Yuugi had sat down with Yuugi's mother and grandfather they had all made up their mind to get Marik a bit of 'extra' help.

Ishizu and Odion were the first step. Yuugi's mother called them and had asked them to meet with her to talk about Marik's 'issues'. Both of them were, needless to say, shocked at this. Turns out Malik had never told them that the yami's had come back.

Atemu didn't seem so surprised by this. He gave Yuugi a knowing look that made Marik's blood boil. The blonde teen now knew why the thief always wanted to beat the living day lights out of the Pharaoh. He could be very annoying at times.

Once Ishizu and Odion where told about Marik's problems he was having with his anger they wasted no time coming to pay him a visit. The teen never thought he would ever be happy seeing them, but once they got there he couldn't control himself. With out thinking he had rushed over to Ishizu and pulled her in to a tight hug. The poor woman was shocked but happily returned the hug. Marik figured it was because he looked a lot like her real brother so she had a bit of a soft spot for him even if he was seen as 'evil'.

Marik was allowed to play video games with Yuugi in the living room. Atemu choose to sit in the kitchen with the rest to speak on Marik's behave. He never thought he would say this, but he was happy that the Pharaoh was doing that for him, he didn't think he would be able to do this himself. Atemu was part of Yuugi and Yuugi seemed to understand Marik better then anyone at this point. Marik was able to fully trust Atemu to say things in the young yami's best interest, even if he could be annoying at times.

**~Atemu~**

Yuugi's mother spoke first. She told both Ishizu and Odion of the problems they had been having with Marik's anger and that they were unsure what to do. "At this point we thought it would be best to ask you two for help. I do not know much about this, but I know enough to know that you two, as well as Malik, are the closest people to family he will ever have. It seemed wrong to do anything with out speaking to you both first." Ms. Mutou said as she looked at the two Egyptians with concern. "He is a good boy, he just seems to have a hard time with his temper and with his age being an issue its hard to tell what we should be doing."

By this point Odion looked at Ishizu completely lost. Atemu cleared his throat. "The thief," He started, then noticed the confused look on Ms. Mutou's face. "Bakura," He corrected himself, "pointed out something that we all over looked unknowingly." Ishizu waited for him to continue. Atemu let out a soft sigh and leaned forward resting his elbows on the kitchen table. He linked his fingers in front of his face and frowned. "It would seem that even if Marik's body is in fact modelled after your brother's, he is not the same age maturity wise."

Odion took everyone's silence as an okay to speak. "Pharaoh what do you mean? We knew our brother's yami was insane, but is maturity?"

Atemu frowned. "Marik is not insane." He spoke in a harsher tone then he had meant to and had to force himself to relax. "Bakura realized this before any of us did. Sadly the problem was right in front of us the whole time." Atemu looked at the two Egyptians that stared back at him in complete confusion. "Marik was created by your brother. Built based off of a 10 year old boy's anger and fear of his father. He is not like me or Bakura, he is not from the past but rather from this time. His maturity is that of a child, in fact he is by right only 6 years in age." Ishizu's jaw dropped as she realized what Atemu was getting at.

"So your saying that our brother's yami is a child with a teenager's body?" She asked more so herself then Atemu. The ancient Pharaoh simply nodded in reply. Ishizu looked to Odion who side in what seemed to be frustration. The older male leaned his elbows on the table and held his face in his hands thinking to himself.

Atemu cleared his throat after some time. When both were looking at him again he continued on. "Bakura also pointed out something that is important for you both to know." The two nodded of him to continued, oddly curious what the thief had to say. "I never would have guessed this and I am not sure if I can speak for everyone when saying this, but children learn from what they see and they base their point of view on what their role models do, correct?" Ms. Mutou and the others all agreed with this. "What if a child's only role model was someone that was scared and angry? What if the only thing said child learned was to eliminate problems rather then face them and work through them? If you ask me I think you would get someone like Marik out of it."

Ishizu had a mixture of emotions on her face. Odion stared blankly at Atemu slowly taking this all in. "He acted based on Master Malik's wishes?" Atemu simply nodded at this and watched as Odion gave Ishizu an unreadable look.

"Bakura mentioned this to Malik." Both turned back to Atemu. "Malik is worried of what Marik might do to those he cares about. He has pushed Marik away and in turn we have an upset child on our hands. Marik is unable to control his mood swings and sadly I believe it is best to keep both the hikari and the yami away from each other till we can fix this to a point, the rest should be dealt with by Malik."

Looking at her hands on her lap Ishizu cleared her throat. "What do you want us to do Pharaoh?" Atemu sighed. "My name is Atemu, in this time I am no longer Pharaoh." He paused before continuing. "I want to know what you two think we should do with Marik and what you think is best for him. He is like your brother in ways I am sure of it and by blood he is your family. If you two do not wish to be involved in this then that is fine and we will deal with this the best way we can."

Odion tapped his finger on the table and they all feel silent when they heard Yuugi and Marik chatting excitedly about what ever game they had picked to play. "He seems to get along with Yuugi well." The older male spoke quietly, as if worried he might interrupt their fun.

Atemu nodded and smiled. "Hikari's seem to have that effect on people, even more so on their yamis." He listened to the two for a moment then continued. "Yuugi seems to be good with him, he has never once done anything to my hikari that is out of line and he seems to have become good friends with him."

Ms. Mutou smiled at this. "And Atemu seems to be like a father figure. Marik seems to listen to him well, and when hes doing something wrong Atemu seems to be the only one that can snap him out of it." This made Atemu shift uncomfortably.

"He is alright here then?" Ishizu asked Ms. Mutou. "I don't mind having Marik here at all, he is a good boy like I said, just has a temper problem." Ishizu nodded and smiled. She turned to Atemu, "Please allow him to stay here till Malik is more comfortable with Marik. I am sure I speak for both Odion and myself when I say we are more then willing to help as much as we can." Odion nodded to his sister in agreement.

**~Yuugi~**

Marik sat up quickly from where he had been laying in front of the T.V. His controller was left on the floor in front of him and he stared at the door way. Yuugi turned to see Ishizu standing there smiling at him. Looking at Marik he saw the taller teen give Ishizu a timid smile in return.

Ishizu walked into the room and sat down on the couch, motioning for Marik to sit with her. He shyly stood up and slowly walked over sitting down beside her. "I heard you are having a hard time with your emotions?" She spoke to him in a gentle tone trying not to make him feel like he was in trouble.

Yuugi watched as Marik played with a button on his pant leg and he nodded his reply. Ishizu placed a hand on Marik's and smiled at him as looked up at her curiously. "Its okay, everyone has a hard time every now and then Marik. Some more then others." He stared at her with wide eyes. "Me and Odion want to help you with that, if you are willing to let us."

Marik quickly turned his body so he was sitting facing her. She seemed startled by this but it got by Marik. "You mean your not going to leave me?" Ishizu covered when she saw the eager look on Marik's face. "No we wont leave you." He beamed at her.

Odion walked into the living room with Atemu and Ms. Mutou. He cleared his throat and Marik looked over at him curiously. "We wont be able to take you home with us yet." Marik looked saddened by this and Yuugi wanted nothing more then to comfort his friend, but this time it wasn't up to him so he sat an waited. "Master Malik is still uncertain about his feelings right now and needs some time." Marik looked down at his hands sadly.

Ishizu reached for his hands again and held them tightly with her own. "But we will be coming here to see you and to help you through this. We will also do our best to help you with Malik when the time comes." She smiled at him and he was beaming at her all over again.

Marik stood when Ishizu got up and walked over to the hall way with her to say his good byes for now. Yuugi watched as Ishizu pulled Marik into a tight hug and smiled when he returned it. Odion ruffled his hair almost affectionately.

Yuugi watched as his mother left with the two Egyptians to show them out. Marik ran over to Yuugi excitedly. "You heard right!?" He asked clearly not able to contain his excitement anymore. Yuugi grinned and nodded to the blonde. "Atemu was right! He said there might be a way to fix things and there is!" Yuugi looked to his yami who smiled at him and shrugged. Yuugi looked at Marik and smiled. "I hope I don't mess things up!"

"Marik I know you wont." Yuugi was over joyed but feeling slightly saddened by the fact that Marik might not be living with them anymore. He felt guilty, but either way would support his friend and help him the best he could.

**~Bakura~**

Smiling at Ryou as the two listened to Marik over the speaker phone Bakura handed him a water bottle. The Egyptian yami had called and almost demanded to speak to Bakura. The thief had been busy painted a stitched like design on one of his dressers and asked Ryou to put the young yami on speaker.

Marik told them excitedly about Odion and Ishizu's visit with him earlier that evening. Marik was going to go into therapy and Odion and Ishizu were going to be with him every step of the way. He even told them how they were willing to help him fix things with his own hikari. Bakura could see the twinkle in his hikari's eyes, the thief could tell this pleased him greatly.

"The Pharaoh was right this time, who would have thought!" Bakura smirked. "You can tell him he has won this round then." The thief said amused. He was for once not at all mad that the Pharaoh had been the one that was right. If it made his other friend happy then who was Bakura to complain.

The thief had been more then shocked to learn that Atemu had spoken to the two on Marik's behave. He figured that Yuugi's good nature had rubbed off on the Pharaoh, that or he was pitying Marik as much as Bakura was. Either way what ever worked to help both Marik and Malik was all that mattered.

"I hope everything goes well for you Marik!" Ryou spoke happily as he set to work helping Bakura. "Thank you Ryou! You know I always thought you were annoying, but your not so bad, your nice, like Yuugi." Ryou made a face at this and Bakura chuckled softly he reached over the dresser and poke Ryou's nose.

"Marik its getting late, you should get some sleep." Marik agreed. It was only 9 but for Marik it was late enough. Marik said his good byes and they hung up.

Ryou pouted at Bakura. "Nice like Yuugi?" Bakura smirked. "It's a good thing hikari, trust me. Yuugi seems to be a very important friend to Marik." Ryou stared at Bakura in slight shock.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it! I am hoping to post the next chapter soon for this. I would like to do a holiday chapter for this story. :DD! Let me know what you all think! I will also try to update my other story. I also have idea's for a new one but not sure if I am willing to start it yet or if I should wait.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the next chapter, I feel I might have went a bit over board with this one. I normally keep to 4 chapters per chapter, this one was 10! I guess in a way this will be my Christmas gift to my readers on here. I am not done with my Christmas chapters, so there is more to come clearly.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it was a lot of fun writing it! Lost a lot of sleep last night for it!**

**I do not own the characters. The story is my own.**

* * *

**~Bakura~**

The thief shivered and the snow melted on his face. Marik only moments ago was so kinda as to push Bakura's face into a fist full of snow. He rubbed his face on his sleeve and glared at the younger yami. Marik snickered, much like his hikari does, and ran when Bakura bolted after him.

It had been 2 months since the three yamis had come back from the dead. Marik was now a lot happier and was working through his pent up 'aggression'. The therapy was helping as well as visits from Ishizu and Odion. He had even been able to call Malik on the phone at one point, which ended with Malik feeling over whelmed by the changes with his yami and hung up 5 minutes into the call. This didn't seem to make the younger yami upset, he was just happy that his hikari didn't hang up because he was angry with him.

Bakura tackled Marik into a rather large pile of snow. Marik yelped but feel limp in the snow out of shock and from the cold. The thief could feel Marik shiver under him and he smirked down at him when the blonde let out a whimper. "Its cold Kura." Came a muffled complaint. "You had it coming." Laughed the thief as he got up pulling Marik up with him.

Marik shook his hair, much like a dog would when wet, to get the clumps of snow off of him. He shivered again and frowned at Bakura. "I got snow in my shirt." He whined moving in place awkwardly. Bakura snickered and turned as the back door opened.

Watching Yuugi run out of his house and over to the two Bakura turned to help Marik get the snow out of his coat. Yuugi giggled at the two when he was told what had happened. "You two are nuts." He exclaimed happily. Bakura winked at him and he grinned. Soon Yuugi was chatting away and asking the two to come back inside the house. Bakura was more then happy to go inside, even if Atemu was there. Marik on the other hand wasn't ready to, this was his first winter ever and he wanted to enjoy ever inch of the snow that he could.

The past two months seemed to fly by. Bakura hadn't bothered with school yet, still unsure what he wanted to do with his life. Ryou had been more then happy to give him time and space to figure it all out. The hikari had pointed out to him that this was Bakura's first time having a say in what happened with his life. He could be or do whatever he wanted with it and Bakura was almost ready to abuse the hell out of it. Till his mind link with his hikari had given him away which earned him a very sour hikari. So he promised to think about it before taking up thieving as his dead set career choice.

In the past two months Bakura hadn't gotten any further with Jounouchi. Him and the mutt for the most part were what someone would call 'good friends'. They didn't end up together, like Bakura knew they weren't going to, and only went as far as making out and fooling around a bit. Which was fine by Bakura, that kept the option of pissing off the Pharaoh in the future.

Not that Bakura needed to pissed off Atemu anymore. The two ancient yamis weren't even on speaking terms anymore. After Bakura had moved back in with Ryou, Atemu seemed to go out of his way to avoid ever having to be around the thief. He went as far as to leaving the house all together if Bakura was going to come visit Marik. Poor fool even avoided going home when Bakura offered to continue helping Yuugi's grandfather with the shop. It was better then being bored out of his mind and Ryou said it was good thing that kept him out of trouble.

Marik was now close to being let into school, but he was nervous and even voiced that he wanted to wait till the thief was in school. Bakura felt guilty that he wasn't going to be going to school, but was starting to think it might be worth it if it got Marik closer to his goal of befriending his own hikari.

Bakura followed both Marik and Yuugi back inside. Ryou greeted them at the door and held out a towel to Marik. This seemed to be a normal thing. Apparently Marik liked to bring in the every inch of snow he touched, sadly it would be melted by the time he got back inside.

Ryou and Bakura had agreed to spend the holidays with Yuugi's family. Marik had told Ms. Mutou that Ryou's father wouldn't be here so the two pale teens would be alone for the holidays. Bakura didn't mind, he didn't even know what Christmas was till Ryou explained it to him about a week ago.

Christmas sounded like a load of rubbish to the thief, but his hikari had excepted the invitation. He wanted Bakura to have at least one 'good' Christmas and he wanted it to be done right. Bakura wasn't sure if this holiday good be consider 'good' if the Pharaoh had to be under the same roof as him. It was going to get boring fast if he wasn't going to be able to piss him off every now and then.

Not that anyone could get close to him right now. Atemu seemed to have his hands full with his 'girlfriend'. Apparently he liked the friendship queen more then he had let on. It even shocked Yuugi when Atemu and Tea became 'official'. Bakura knew it was mostly due to the fact that everyone but Tea knew that Yuugi was head over heels for said girl. The thief felt his blood boil every time he saw the look on Yuugi's face when the couple was around.

With Yuugi feeling heart broken and his own yami to blame for it, the boy started hanging around Marik and Bakura more often. He even became closer to Ryou and his friends. Jounouchi began somehow spending time with both groups and Honda mostly stuck with Tea and Atemu.

Bakura realized after sometime how much a hikari can effect a yami. Yuugi had a way to keep both Bakura and Marik in line at all times. He also had a way to keep them both worrying over him with out even trying. It was like Yuugi was both their little brother and they had to protect him from the cruel world. Ryou thought it was cute, Bakura wanted to murder someone.

Sadly Bakura knew right away when Yuugi dragged Marik up the stairs that Atemu and his lady friend were now in the house. Bakura went to help Ryou with drinks and snakes that Yuugi's mother had set out for the four boys. Yuugi's mother was a smart woman and knew right away why her son was upset. Sadly she had no way to help them and that was partly why she had invited Ryou and Bakura over for the holidays. It seemed that Marik hadn't caught on what was going on, he just loved that he was getting more of Yuugi's attention.

Bakura stopped at the entrance to the living room. He stared in to see the couple cuddling on the couch. Atemu choose that moment to look up at the entrance and glare at Bakura. The white haired teen glared back. He fumed as he walked into the kitchen. Who did the Pharaoh think he was, he pretty much stole his hikari's life from him and there he was sitting on his pompous ass glaring daggers at the thief as if he had done something wrong.

**~Marik~**

Crawling onto the bottom bunk bed that he and Yuugi shared Marik laid down and sighed happily. He looked over at Yuugi who smiled at him softly. Marik could see the small frown and the slight pout of Yuugi's lips. The blonde had played dumb about what was happening, mostly because he didn't want to bring it up and make Yuugi more upset and partly because Yuugi didn't seem to want to talk to him about it. "You okay Yuugi?" He asked sitting up. Yuugi nodded and walked over to the bed sitting down beside Marik.

Marik frowned slightly. He guessed now was a good as time as ever. "I may not be as old in years as you and everyone else and my maturity may not be up to everyone expectations but even I know that if she choose him over you then clearly she isn't worth your affection."

The small teen turned to Marik in shock. Clearly not expecting that from Marik. "You knew?" He asked confused.

The blonde teen side and pulled Yuugi onto his lap. He nuzzled his neck and hummed, this had become a new habit for them both. "As your friend I would like to point out that even if the Pharaoh is a nice guy clearly hes not the better of the two of you. If he was half as nice as he seemed he wouldn't have taken her from you. Seeing as she can't see that you are clearly the better man then she is also a fool and hence why they deserved one another."

He could feel Yuugi shift and whimper a bit. "Who told you to be so wise?" Marik looked up and grinned at Bakura as he walked into the room and smirked at the two. He placed a tray of snacks on the floor beside the bed. "I learned everything I know from the television and from therapy." Bakura stared at Marik blankly. "Ra help us then."

Mark stuck his tongue out as Ryou walked into the room. He placed a small tray of drinks onto the floor next to the snacks. "Are you two fighting?" Ryou asked teasingly. Marik let go of Yuugi for a moment and pointed to Bakura. "He started it!" He said going along with Ryou's teasing. "Well hes not very nice now is he." Marik shook his head agreeing with Ryou.

**~Yuugi~**

The small teen fidgeted in his set next to Atemu. The all sat eating dinner quietly, save Bakura and Marik would were busy getting into trouble with Ryou for teasing and joking around at the table.

Yuugi looked at Atemu from the corner of his eye. "Is something wrong aibou?" Atemu asked when he noticed. The teen shook his head and said no going back to forcing down his meal. He wasn't hungry anymore after he had walked down stairs to see Tea and his yami flat out making out in the hall way before she left. Marik was in the wash room and Ryou was in the kitchen helping Yuugi's mother. Leaving Bakura and Yuugi there staring at the couple.

Tea had seen the other two and smiled and waved to them. Atemu glanced at them for a moment before going back to talking to Tea. She sighed frustrated and continued to go on about how she was going to miss him during the holidays. The holidays for them started tomorrow and Tea was leaving first thing in the morning for America to see some of her family and wouldn't be back till the 2nd of January.

Bakura hissed and took Yuugi by the wrist gently and lead him to the kitchen making sure to stomp by rather annoyingly making sure he and Yuugi were both seen and heard. Yuugi liked the fact that Bakura was looking out for him in his own way, but sometimes it was better to be invisible.

After dinner Ryou and Atemu helped clean up the dishes and the rest headed upstairs. Marik was laying on Yuugi's bed again. Yuugi had given him the top bunk, the small teen did not care for it and Marik seemed to be overly excited to take it. But when they weren't sleeping Marik often lazied about on Yuugi's bed. The purple eyed teen didn't mind at all, he liked being able to see Marik when he was talking to him.

Bakura sat on the small blow up mattress that only had enough room for one person. That was meant to be his bed for the time he would be here visiting. Ryou had Yuugi's bed and Yuugi was meant to stay with Atemu in his room. Yuugi felt his stomach turn when he thought about this and made his way over to Marik. He crawled onto the bed beside him and clung to his arm. The small teen could tell Marik had looked over at Bakura and he was sure Bakura was staring at him, but he didn't care he was happy staying there with Marik.

"Yuugi?" It wasn't often that Bakura called him by his real name. It was normally runt or shorty now. Marik rubbed Yuugi's back with his free hand and Yuugi shivered. "What's wrong?" Marik asked worriedly.

Yuugi wasn't sure what to say. He knew if he spoke to soon he would just break down and cry. The teen felt guilty and hurt. Yuugi was so lost and confused he wasn't sure where to begin. The two other teens waited for Yuugi to say something. Taking in a shaky breath Yuugi spoke, "Is it bad that sometimes I wish he never came back?" Yuugi listened as Bakura sighed and Marik rolled over. Marik put both arms around Yuugi in a tight hug and Yuugi slowly returned it. He reached up and put his arms around Marik's neck, knowing his arms were not long enough to reach around Marik's body fully.

"You have every right to feel that way Yuugi. Given what is going on I am shocked that you are even still nice to him." Bakura spoke in as gentle a tone as he could. It almost reminded Yuugi of Ryou when ever he was trying to calm someone down. "You should talk to him."

Bakura had his moments, when it came right down to it he could give good advice. Yuugi knew that Bakura wasn't fond of Atemu, but here the thief was trying to help Yuugi patch things up with him. Normally Bakura would just flat out say something bad about Atemu, but he knew this was not the time for it and Yuugi was thankful for that.

"Yeah sometimes when I get mad I talk to people about it and it helps." Ryou said as he walked into the room. "Or you beat the living day lights out of them then put the cute innocent hikari act and get away with it." Bakura teased and Yuugi could almost see Ryou pouting at him.

Yuugi sighed and smiled. He peeked up at Marik who smiled back at him and winked. Yuugi snuggled closer to him and sighed again. "What if I'm not ready to do it right now."

No one spoke for a moment and Yuugi swallowed nervously. "Then you don't have to." Bakura said in a gruff tone. Yuugi rolled over and looked at him. "But I have to share a room with him." He watched as Bakura smirked at him. "Did you know Marik is scared of the dark." Yuugi stared at Bakura confused.

"I AM NOT!" Bakura smiled slyly at Marik. "Oh yes you are, you'll need Yuugi in here to make you feel comfortable wont you?" Yuugi felt Marik relax, he had tensed up when Bakura had said he was scared of the dark now he seemed fully relaxed. "Oh! Yes, this is true, Yuugi you have to stay in here because I will get scared if your not." Yuugi sat up and stared down at Marik, he smiled up at Yuugi. "Yes and you know I would never let the Pharaoh near my hikari, nor would I kick him out of a nice warm bed." Yuugi stared at Bakura in complete shock.

**~Bakura~**

Bakura stood beside a sad looking Marik. He was fidgeting and staring down at his feet. The thief put a hand on his friends shoulder and Yuugi looked at his mother worriedly. They had just finished telling Yuugi's mother that Marik was unable to sleep with out Yuugi in his bed room. The poor woman looked between Atemu and Bakura with concern clear in her eyes.

"I could stay on the couch, I wouldn't mind." Ms. Mutou looked at Bakura worried, he could tell the woman wished they had gotten the extra room finished in time for the holidays. "That wouldn't work, I need to living room to wrap the gifts." Yuugi had mentioned this to Bakura that his mother liked to wrap gifts in the living room early in the morning when everyone would be sleeping. "Well then if Atemu doesn't mind I can stay in his room, its only to sleep at night I am sure we can get along long enough to sleep."

Yuugi's mother had found out long ago that Bakura and Atemu were not on speaking terms. It wasn't hard to guess when her other son was wondering off when ever Bakura was around. Often not coming home until late at night when Bakura was helping with the game shop.

Bakura looked up to see Atemu glaring daggers at him. The thief knew that Atemu had caught on that something was out of place with what he had said about Marik needing Yuugi there, but surprisingly enough the Pharaoh held his tongue. "Well if Atemu is fine with that.." She trailed off as he stared up at him questioningly.

Atemu's expression softened the second Ms. Mutou turned her head to look at him. He gave her a slight smile, the best he could muster given what was going on, and nodded. "It shouldn't be a problem, its just for a few nights." She smiled and turned back to the other teens. "Then its settled." She said happily.

Bakura went back upstairs with the others, leaving a very angry Pharaoh behind. When he walked into Yuugi's room and grabbed his sleep clothes and pulled them on he noticed the others were silent and looked as if someone had just died. "Your acting as if I am sharing a bed with him, its a mattress on the floor relax, I promise not to murder him." Bakura turned and walked to the door, "But if he snores forgive me if I smoother him in his sleep." Marik snickered and Ryou gave a halfhearted smile.

"Bakura...I'm sorry." Bakura looked at Yuugi and smirked. "Forget it, I have survived worse then a night in the same room as that pompous ass." Yuugi's lips twitched as if he were about to smile. Bakura waved and walked out the door. "See you wankers in the morning."

Once Bakura shut the door he made his way slowly down the hall. Atemu's door was shut and Bakura stood there awkwardly for a moment. He wasn't sure if he should knock or just walk in. Truth be told he was hoping for the couch. As much as he wanted to piss off the Pharaoh, this is not how he wanted to do it.

"Are you that interested in my door?" Bakura turned and looked at Atemu partly startled. He looked down at him angrily. "Oh good my second guess was you were sleep walking, guess its the first." Atemu pushed past Bakura and into his bed room shockingly enough leaving the door open.

Bakura glared at Atemu as he walked into the room shutting the door half way. He sat on the mattress and watched as Atemu got up and shut the door fully making Bakura kick himself for agreeing to do this. Yuugi owed him big time that was for damn sure.

The Pharaoh sat on his bed and glared down at Bakura. The only light in the room was the bed side lamp. Bakura continued to glare up at Atemu. "Listen hate on me all you want, but I'm only here to sleep and nothing more. I have no interest in talking to you or shockingly killing you, unless you snore, I will have to smoother you for that."

Atemu rolled his eyes clearly not in the mood for anything Bakura has to say. "I don't care if your interested in killing me or not, what I do want to know is why the hell you wanted to sleep in here. I know for a fact Marik is not scared of the dark. What have you been plotting?"

Bakura couldn't help but snicker at this. "Your a bloody fool Pharaoh if you think I have been plotting to sleep on a mattress in your room for the past 2 months. You should know be better then that by now, I mean really." The thief laid back and stared up at the ceiling, he was missing his own already.

"Well if you haven't noticed thief I was quiet happy with you not in my life." Atemu growled out.

Rolling his eyes Bakura turned to glare at the Pharaoh again. "Oh yes I can see you are having a smashing time ruining your hikari's life. Ra forbid I do him a favour and save him from having to be trapped in a room with you. Next time I will think twice in doing a suicide mission for someone."

Bakura watched as Atemu's expression changed to confusion and back to anger. "I have been doing no such thing!" He snapped.

Sitting up Bakura turned to him. "Did you forget whom your hikari has been in love with since childhood?" Atemu glared at Bakura as if this would prove that Bakura was wrong. Slowly the Pharaoh's expression changed into one of shock and guilt.

"Dear Ra what have I done?" Bakura laid back down. "Tip he was going to come talk to you about it himself, so I said nothing." Bakura said and yawned tiredly.

Pulling the covered over himself Bakura got himself ready to sleep. Just as he was about to nod off Atemu called to him. "What?" Bakura snapped as he rolled over on his back and glared at Atemu.

"What do you think I should do?"

**~Atemu~**

He could not believe he was asking the thief of all people for help. But what choice did he have, if Yuugi wanted to come to him on his own and Bakura said he didn't want Yuugi to know that he told him who else could he talk to about it besides Bakura.

The thief seemed to be just as shocked as he was. Bakura sat up slowly and looked at him in complete amazement. "Your asking me...for help?" Atemu nodded awkwardly.

Bakura stood up quickly and put the back of his hand on Atemu's forehead. "You sick?" Atemu glared and pushed Bakura's hand away. "I am being serious here." He snapped. "So am I." Bakura replied frowning down at Atemu.

Atemu sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Who else should I ask if not you? I am not meant to know what you told me right?" Bakura nodded to him so he continued. "If I can't talk to him right now and he is not ready to come to me, what do I do? How can I make things right?"

The look on Atemu's face must have been pathetic to make Bakura sigh and give in. The thief sat down beside him and crossed his legs. "Well you should start of by thinking about how you feel about the girl. See if its worth hurting Yuugi further with this. You love her, then stay with her talk to Yuugi when he is ready and tell him how you feel. Hes your hikari, you should know that he can be pretty forgiving I mean Marik is his best friend." Bakura had a good point. "If you don't then drop her ass and call it a day. Find a way to make it up to Yuugi and never look back."

The Pharaoh glared. How can someone be so cold hearted to another person? Never mind this was Bakura he was talking to. "I can't just drop her like that."

Bakura turned and smirked at Atemu. He glared back at the thief. "You just found out how you felt about her with out even having to think about it. Being friends with the mutt pays off sometimes doesn't it?"

Atemu ignored the comment about Jounouchi and continued to think. He thought about leaving her with out a second thought. The Pharaoh didn't even think about the first option that the thief gave him. "So why get with someone you have no real feelings for?" Bakura asked staring across the room seemingly bored.

The tan teen looked down at his hands that were folded neatly on his lap. "I don't know." Bakura poked Atemu's face. "Oh yes you do." Bakura snapped. When he looked up at the thief he was pouting in a way that made Atemu think of Ryou. It was almost cute. "Think about it a little longer." Bakura went back to staring off into space.

Thinking about it and how they had gotten together Atemu realized it was around the time Bakura and Jounouchi had gotten together. Well he wasn't sure if they were dating, but it sure as hell seemed like they were.

Tea had been there for him when he needed someone to talk to. It was easy to talk to her and to just poor his heart out. She listened and gave him some pretty good advice from time to time. He just didn't take it often. It just seemed to fit that they would do good together.

"Dear Ra no." Atemu put his face in his hands. He thought about it more and was partly thankful that Bakura didn't say anything and gave him time to think.

The girl had asked Atemu if he liked Jounouchi more then a friend. He knew he didn't but given what had happened between hims and Bakura then Jounouchi and Bakrua and the time at the park it just seemed to add up. Not even Tea seemed to catch on to what was going on. Atemu now wished he didn't even speak to Bakura, he wished he had just let it all go and went to bed.

"I didn't even know what I was doing." Atemu looked up at Bakura in disbelief. The thief looked at him questioningly. "She was a rebound." This got Bakura's attention.

"What the bloody hell did you need a rebound for and why her of all the ungodly people?" He asked in almost as much disbelief as Atemu.

Atemu shook his head. "I'm not even sure the person I like is much better then her, or at least by the way you put it." This made Bakura look at him with more confusion. "I can't believe I didn't even notice it until now, and of all people too!" He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Sighing annoyed Bakura stood up and stretched. "Fine you don't have to tell me who, but if you like that person go for them and end it with her before you make things worse." He turned and looked at the Pharaoh questioningly when Atemu shook his head.

"I can't, their taken, I think." Bakura growled at this, "Leave it to you to go for someone who's taken." Bakura sat back down, he seemed to give up on the idea of sleep. "I don't even know why you asked for my help its not like I have experience with this.

Atemu gave Bakura a funny look. "What are you talking about your with Jounouchi." He rolled his eyes, of all the people he had to like it had to be an idiot that forgot about his own boyfriend.

"Pffft not even. He's what one would call friends with benefits?" Atemu stared at Bakura in disbelief. "He's straight you idiot. Yeah sure he fool around, but that isn't what one would call a relationship."

The Pharaoh glared at Bakura. With out thinking he punched Bakura in the face. Bakura fell back on the bed in shock. He had let his guard down and paid for it. Atemu straddled him and pulled him up by the front of his shirt. "This is all your fault." He hissed at him. Bakura stared up at him in shock. Atemu could see the fear flicker in his eyes before he glared up at him. The thief dug his nails into Atemu's wrists, "What the bloody hell is-"

Bakura didn't get to finish, he was cut off by Atemu's lips crashing onto his. His eyes widened and he stared up at Atemu who stared back down. Atemu had no idea what he was doing he pulled back and continued to glare down at Bakura. He frowned up at him and pulled Atemu back down by the front of his shirt.

The pale teen wasted no time and forced Atemu to kiss him again. He tangled his fingers in his hair and groaned as Atemu grinned his hips on his and kissed back forcefully. Atemu was beyond pissed off but this somehow was making up for it.

Getting annoyed with the white haired teens actions, Atemu grabbed both of his hands. He pulled away from the kiss and pinned both of Bakura's hands above his head by his wrists. Atemu leaned down and kissed him roughly. Bakura loved control and Atemu wasn't going to let him have it this time. The Pharaoh was in complete control and that a shiver of excitement down his spine.

Bakura growled which made Atemu smirk down at him. He continued to grind his hips on the thief's watching as his eyes slowly glazed with pleasure. The Pharaoh liked this look on Bakura's face, this suited him much better.

Leaning down he kissed him again. Then slowly trailed kisses down his jaw line and down to his neck. He stopped when he was at the base of Bakura's neck. Using his teeth to pull the fabric of his shirt away as he used his free hand to slide teasingly under Bakura's shirt. Bakura bucked his hips when Atemu sucked on his sensitive neck. He was more then happy to do it again when Atemu pinched his nipple teasingly.

Bakura whimpered which was very out of character for him, but still suited him in Atemu's mind. He couldn't believe he was doing this with his enemy and he didn't even care. The ancient Pharaoh could feel their hardened erections brushing against one each others through the fabric of their clothes. That was more then enough to push all thoughts of Bakura being his enemy for over 5000 years aside and focus on getting Bakura out of his clothes.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am also hoping to write a new years party chapter. If I have the time that is! I will be updating before new years so no don't worry this isn't finished yet, there's more for the Christmas part XDD!**


End file.
